Summer Fun - Zombie Apocolypse IX
by Awatere11
Summary: So, time marches on and summer is finally here ... time to shake off the cobwebs of winter and get into the swing of things. With a spaceship to play with ... the children popping out all over the place surely they can have some fun ... right? Part nine ...wow. Love my crumbly cakes, hope you enjoy the mad thoughts of myself and Meretrixvllis
1. Chapter 1

It has been fourteen years since Z-Day

Ianto and Jack now have Hope (12) Dean (10). Rose is now six Burn and Tum are now four ½ . Pip is about 4. Shadow is about six months old now.

Billy (24) in security Marley (25)is a beautician and masseuse with Daisy is (4 ½) Nelly is the newling.

Micha (19) works in the kitchen Michael (22) s security and they have Lily-Rhae (2) and baby Dafyd (6 months). They are caring for Solomon (16) who is showing interest in the forge and has the stature to be a blacksmith and his sister Mia (13)

Sean is security and Clara the teacher still have Destiny (7)

Alice is a teacher and now ranked a 'Autie' or elder, Rhys is vehicle care and security … well … loves harvest time too. Stephen (25) is security, now a leader and they also have Preston 9. Melina 6. Finally, Stephen has moved out to be with his 'friend' Travis. They have not publically come out yet … but it is coming.

Tosh our Techie queen and Owen the 'doc' have their Blossom (13 ½ ) who has stated working between school hours in the garden house, Ifan (13 ) is showing more interest in hand to hand combat and to Owens glee … medicine, Poppy (9) and 4 ½ little Katie. Frank (11) clearly Weevil.

Vic is security … man of many trades and Fay who works kitchen/crèche have Andrew (23 ) Penny 7.

Martha is a security leader and her men Andy (anything goes) and Mickey security as well as combat trainer have Trixibell (10) (Bella) Clarkson who is 7. Baby Leaf now 6 months.

Francine is Village Mama and Clive who works in farm now.

Leo is security has Amber (14) who also is in the forge … Bonny is a draw there, and is with Patsy who works kitchen who has given him Hamish (almost 2).

Tish and Kev are both security. Koa (3) Baby Samantha six months.

Ebony (Bonny) and her big fella Boomer. Her brother Randy is still with them but is clearly looking for move. Both men are security and livestock. Bonny has Eric (15) who is looking to move to livestock, Keera (12) who is also wanting farming Raven (10). Little Leo who is six. (Yes she named him after their friend above.)

Hailey is garden and Art in maintenance have Lewis (12) Charlie 9. Karen is 2 ½ and she is preggers again.

Freddy (20) is finding room with Kitty (17). Both of them are working garden/farm now. Freddy and Kitty are bonded and in their new life as a unit despite concerns about the ages. Freddy is blind.

(Paige is Hailey's sister) Kitchen/Crèche

Emily in laundry has Leon (13) 'Onny'

Jordan and sister Gina are still looking for partners. He is security/Garden and she is laundry/sewing guild. She has been watching Mathew, wondering if he might want a woman.

Logan is medic and tech support Heather's Gill (15) is training for be a vet under Abner.

Travis is security/general hand His little brother Clay (14) is general hand/garden. He is now with Stephen.

Juniper is still smarting over Stephen 'stealing' Travis from her and has Sarah 3 ½.

Juniper's sister Brandy (Kitchen/Laundry) is with Morris… chief of Fallback. Both mature in their late forties with Holden (12). Millie (16) in kitchen/laundry Celia (15 ) in farm and Rex (13 ) also in farm. No children between them but she hopes for a late life one … why not, this place seems full of baby juice.

Mathew is alone.

Patsy and brother Robin. Both are now livestock/mechanic. She has Olivia (12). I think Jordan has 'noticed' her as of late.

AJ and Rebel are garden/farm

Abner is vet/dentist/medic and his son Samuel as well & Desiree is with Bonny's Eric.

Sarah has Rachel and mother and daughter are sewing guild/after school care and Harrison (6).

Keisha and her son Joel are both farm

Forrest (13) 'Little Kev' Freya (10)

Elton and Jenna along with Leroy (2) are settling into farm work mostly as Fallback is better suited for the livestock. Elton's brother Scott is security.

Elvi and Daniel have Errol (17) DS and his brother Trevor. This family has settled into Fallback and are active in both farm and general hand.

Henders, Barrett, Grettel, Petta (11) are also happier away from the main noise.

Beau has been rescued from the recon on Tommy. (About 8)

Kris and Allie from Outpost joining the Holdfast crew

Outpost (that we will interact with) Ash, Mel, Dinky (11) Ash's baby Posey … Bodine, Melva and Cole and their son Edmond cake, Ryan. but I think there are close to twenty of them now … maybe more.

Time to stop counting as we are well over the 100 mark Ianto feared so let's just keep going.

Grups are 16 and over … Bigs are 10 and over … and the Littles are the babies 'firsts'.

Solomon and Celia had to wait another year according to their parentals so are now about to bond.

Millie and Gill look to be a couple now.

Hope and Ifan by the looks of it … but she might want more than one LOL

Keisha is with Samuel who comforted her after the loss of her boy.

We now have five separate places. Holdfast, Stronghold, Fallback and Outpost. Shangri-La.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Shadow was the size of a basset hound and as solid. His long fur waving majestically in the wind as he raised his muzzle to scent. Although a mere six months old, he was already independent, like his Taddy.

Speaking of which … Taddy was walking along in the distance, the twins walking with him in rare red Wolfling form as well. Summer was here and it was … wonderful. All the smells, noise and things to see, the spring giving way to a flourish of colour with the summer fields covered on flowers. Shadow knew the story of his cousin who died, the field his Dam walked over a sacred place now. He also knew of his uncle's decision that killed those younglings so stupidly.

The Pup had not transformed, still in Wolfling form and it was becoming clear to everyone that he might not be inclined to … ever. Ianto knew there was talk behind closed doors about his pup, something that angered him beyond words, even as he knew it was human nature to talk. Shadow had made his decisions, was happy in them and that was all that mattered. As a Wolfling, he was advanced, forward, clever and clearly more than people thought. The child was being himself, just with fur and teeth. Ianto knew his youngest was also the smartest of his children.

Jack had also accepted this, growing to love his baby as he did all of Ianto's offerings. Rosie still the only one he had provided to the pack and although he would like another, that seemed far away. Ianto had not been amorous since the birth of their young pup and Jack feared the damage to their bond was not as repaired as Ianto pretended it to be. He was at a loss here, knowing Ianto was struggling with everything and not wanting to add to it with his own needs.

Jack knew that in time, Ianto would speak. He just needed to listen in order to understand. He knows Ianto still desires him, still loves him. The bond says so.

Kris was laughing, his woman finally in child and with all the little ones about he was overjoyed with the promise. Micha's little girl was a darling but it was Marley's little one that drew him every time she entered the room. Tiny, almost like a little pixie with her fine features and laughing eyes, she drank in the world around her as Pip waved energetically to her. Such a sweet little thing.

Nelly. A surprise name but … a nice one. It suited her in the tiny gingham dresses to combat the heat of the summer that was still settling in. Gonna be a scorcher this year. The Twins were a boon, their laughter light as they helped Pip about the blacksmith and Kris could see his own little one there soon enough, a little red headed heathen.

Martha and Tish were both enjoying their 'twins' too. Kev arguing with Mickey most days for who was to look after them usually to find Andy had deftly snatched both babies up and taken off for the crèche.

The crèche. This had also taken off, so many babies born lately that they needed a baby one as well as the children's school room. It had been a surprise for Alice the first time Hope had quietly entered the school room and caught the attention of the children, then had started teaching them. She was a natural. She was now quietly helping the girl learn the finer points of teaching. Who would have thought?

And so, we come back to Shadow. A sweetling that not only has a handle on the people around him, but the dogs as well. The village pack now following him as they once followed Ianto, with that intensity of a pack that knows it's alpha. Ianto hadn't pointed this out to anyone but knew Jack had noticed, as had their children. They seemed un-phased by this so … why worry about it.

Ianto's worry was for his babies … all of them and yes, he is well aware that Jack is feeling a little jaded. He is working on that but Jack is still struggling to accept things, lashing out and feeling even worse. This is not his fault. Ianto knows this too, why he is overlooking the small jibes. Jack doesn't have a filter, can't stop them and tries to stop them sometimes. Ianto also wonders how much is their pup's frustration in the world around him. The pressure from others to transform, to conform. Ianto knows as long as there is pressure, there will be resistance. Seems this one got both parental's backbones fused together with a healthy dose of stubbornness.

Funny really when you think about it.

Both men so strong, fierce and pig headed … sooner or later it had to come out in a child. For it to be this one … well. Really … not just them is it? Another gave some moxie there as well and Ianto really hopes one day he gets a chance to speak with her and ask he why, in all the green apples, why she chose Shadow. So many things for him to adjust to, love with and struggle against. To add her own spark as well?

Sometimes the bad Wolf has a weird sense of humour.

And Ianto was still struggling to find the funny side.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Martha was steaming mad, storming along with smoke literally coming out of her ears. Jack looked up as he saw her approaching, wiping his hands on a cloth as he left the SUV in pieces. Poor old thing was ready to give up on him.

"Martha?"

"Don't even start" she snarled and Jack blinked. Then she slumped "Shit sorry. I am sooo sorry. So pissed I want to kill something."

"OK. Tell me what happened and I will listen" Jack said, remembering Ianto's soft whispers that there were rumblings about Leaf.

Juniper, the bitch!" she huffed "Making comments about Leaf. Asking is HE wants this, if SHE is wearing that for a reason … I mean … if I want to put my child in purple or yellow that's my business. Bitch. Sneering that it's a shame."

"Thon looks lovely in any colour" Jack agreed, the final agreement to use Thon instead of he/she and Thor for her/his was something he was trying to use as much as possible for people to get the idea.

"Thanks" she sighed "At least thor little mind is too little to know to know the horrible things being dripped like poison into other ears. I would like to rip her ears right off her fucking head!"

"I worry too. Shadow" Jack said softly, looking furtive "I know that there is talk about him. I don't know if I should make a thing of publically defending or just hoping they give it up."

"It goes away then comes back" Martha nodded in agreement "So bloody stupid. I tell them to shut the hell up, it's not their child so what is it to them?"

Jack sighed, heading off to find Andy who would no doubt has Leaf on his chest, proudly carrying his child around without a care in the world. He scooped up the little one running past with a pack of dogs, Shadow squealing with glee as he twisted to snuggle into Jack's chest, nuzzling him in such a puppy way that Jack stopped walking to croon and stroke the little head. _Lovely boy. My boy. Perfect boy._ He knew through the bond that the little one had been heading for Kris he could see walking across the way and felt strangely childish in stopping the pup's idea to catch Kris for a cuddle. That man seems to attract their children to him and Jack felt strangely jealous of this. The Twins already following him as they talked animatedly to him about something. Jack turned away to walk off before Shadow asked to be let down so he might join them.

Andy was in the meadow with Leaf, the little one loves flowers and thor eyes were wide with excitement as Andy bent down, cradling thor little body while picking another bright bloom then rising to offer it to a small grabby hand. Thon looked at each one with excitement then proceeded to demolish it in those tiny hands like a manic, wild tearing and snarls. Andy laughed and moved to another bloom, not caring that his child was clearly a hoodlum.

"Hey" Jack called out "Thought I would find you here. Thor love of destruction still standing?"

"Yeah, apparently only the red ones today" Andy laughed as he turned to look at Jack with open affection "Apparently red is dead! Thor little self loves red."

"I can't argue with that. My favourite colour on Ianto. Hello Leaf, look. Shadow says hi" Jack crooned, lifting the pup so they were close and little hands started to reach. Jack stepped closer and to his delight the two babies hugged, Shadow licking enthusiastically as Andy laughed and then looked past Jack back at the village, his smile fading slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"We are being watched by the Coven" he hissed.

Gina, Juniper, Brandy, Sarah and Rachel were standing by the wardrobe House looking directly over at them, talking to one another with arms moving, lips moving and although they were too far to be heard it was clear they were agitated.

"You know … the sisters and the mother and daughter … I see them sticking to their guns but Gina was a surprise" Jack said softly as he glanced out the corner of his eye "She has never shown a bad bone in her body. I am disappointed that she is letting them influence her."

"Yeah well… I worry about who else they are talking to" Andy frowned as he deliberately turned his back on them to look over the field. "I know Mathew is part of their evening group."

"You know what?" Jack looked at his child "Maybe they should go stick their heads in a bucket of water eh? Look at us, worrying about those who don't matter. What matters is that out babies are beautiful, happy and so damned clever. Yeah?"

Shadow gave a soft yip of happiness, and then started to wriggle to get down. Jack looked over and saw Pip driving towards them in the little motorised cart Rhys had made him. His face was full of joy as the little toy car might only go 2 kilometres an hour but to him it was freedom.

Andy knelt as Pip stopped by them, Leaf reaching out a hand that Pip leaned over to happily kiss.

"Hello Leaf my friend" Pip said happily "What a wonderful day. Are you flower culling?"

The baby pointed, Pip plucked then presented and anther red flower met its demise.

Laughter as the group enjoyed the afternoon.

Fuck the Coven.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Shadow was running with the Predi-pups in hot pursuit. With Pip almost four he was large enough to scoop up a pup as they careened past and the strange creature made a weird metallic noise like a rusty gate hinge as he laughed, then placed it down to continue running.

The pups were now the size of pitbulls and almost as solid. Pip being able to lift one was not something that went unnoticed and more than one person turned to find another for a meaningful look that Ianto caught quite easily from where he was weeding Shiloh's Memorial Garden. He felt anger in the fact it was an unspent comment about his child so he did what any father would do when his child was scorned.

He joined him.

Giving a yip, he rose and leapt into the air, falling on all fours as he grew to a size that matched the tank. More than one now moved back with shock as the huge beast lumbered past chasing the pups. Let them eat that!

Jack was unaware of the building unease with his children of an age to show themselves. His gaze was on Hope, currently trying to school some of the boys who were more than play fighting. Seems summer was making some amorous and there was the promise of some tomfoolery before the next bonding meeting if they were not careful.

Of course … Eric and Gill were locked in combat as Hope roared at them to cut it out. Kitty running to help as this was not a sanctioned fight nor a sparring match. Fists were flying as was blood as a nose seemed broken in the very least. Neither boy backing down as they clashed again, then Kitty yelped as she was caught on the side of her head, falling to her knees. Hope ran to help her and was almost struck as well.

Dean lost his shit!

The roar was inhuman and people stopped, the noise stopped and Ianto turned with surprise as his son transformed into a large Wolfling with gnashing teeth. He slammed both boys apart, Eric landing back in his butt as Gill tried to get to him again and Dean gripped the shirt of the silly boy, swinging him back against a wall.

"DEAN!" Ianto yelled, running over and transforming to human form as he reached them, his clothing flowing around him to become solid as his fur dissipated. Gill was gasping on his hands and knees, one hand to the back of his head where it had connected with the wall.

"I have had enough of both of them!" Dean said angrily "they snipe and pick. Whinge and do hardly any of their cores. Flick shit at one another all the time when they are supposed to be shovelling it, while we all have to pull their weight. The truth is, neither of you will get a girl that way!"

"They are not arguing about a girl" Hope said angrily as she helped Kitty to her feet. "Gill made a comment about Stephen and Travis."

"Well?" Ianto demanded "you have a problem with same sex marriage? Come on. Go for it. Have at it. What is the problem seeing as it's a couple of poofs that have done a pretty good job of saving your life and those of everyone here. Come on Gill. Wanna leave? Go to Outpost or something? There are a couple of lesbians there and I know of two other same sex couples too. Damn. Might have to start your own…"

"That's enough" Jack cut Ianto off as he knew Gill was as shocked as anyone that it had got this far. "Gill, go that way with your father so he can check that nose. Eric, come with me. Let's just give things space."

As they started to walk away from one another Gill muttered something under his breath and Dean swung, catching him by the back of his shirt and he lifted him off his feet, swinging him around to slam into Ianto who was an immoveable object. Gill lay there dazed as everyone gaped at Dean's strength for a seemingly weedy looking little boy.

"Gill. You have to make up your mind. A poofter can't be a mother fucker as well. Doesn't work, unless it's someone that is bi." Ianto said calmly as Logan groaned and seized his son, dragon him to his feet.

"Sorry Ianto, I don't know where all this is coming from."

"Cabin fever" Jack sighed "Young, dumb, full of cum. Testosterone abounds with the lovely weather and they are all feeling their oats. Maybe some games. Some races and some agility or competing to tire them out and use up that pent up aggression on something other than each other."

Ianto grunted, still eyeballing Gill. "Gill? Want to take on Dean? Hope?"

"Me?" Frank's snarl was deep and everyone turned to find the Weevil that was now the same size as his Dadda standing there glaring at everyone. Owen had run to see the cause of the noise with Frank and was now holding the Weevil's clawed hand in order to stay his anger.

"Jack is right. We all need to walk in a different direction to one another, cool down." Abner said sternly "And Pip. Remind me next time I need a bullock moved. Damn boy, you almost tore his arm off."

Light laughter as Dean finally deflated to a reasonable size and turned to walk away.

Logan dragged Gill off with a look of rage that told everyone the young man was about to learn it takes more than balls to be a man.

Hope huffed softly to no one in particular as she agreed with Pip's snarl through the bond to his siblings.

_**This is why humans kill each other. Stupidity.**_


	5. Chapter 5

5

Once everyone had cooled a bit Jack realised he had cut Ianto off, overruled him and he swore softly as he also knew he had to apologise for it. With everything happening, his mind was on the fact his children were tossing others around larger than themselves, showing the fact they were not 'human' and he was also feeling a little ashamed of himself for the alarm he had felt.

He wandered around and then let the bond guide him, growing more agitated as he found himself nearing the forge. Right. Of course. The shit hits the fan and Ianto runs for fucking Kris, his buddy. Never mind his husband, his mate who he should….

Laughter.

"And he was looking at me with this look" Ianto was choking out as he told something to Bonny, Kris chuckling along with him "Then his pants….his pants… fell down!"

Both men roared with mirth, Bonny chuckling along with them then she saw Jack and her smile faded slightly "Jack?"

"Ianto!" Jack barked, ignoring her "I was looking for you."

Ianto was confused "And… you found me?"

"I thought you might be with the kids, or at Shangri-La with the stargazing evening you promised me" Jack pouted, "But here you are … telling stories to your buddies!"

"Actually, I started it then forgot the punch line" Kris said with a frown, not liking the mood.

"Well. I am sure Ianto came to tell you about the fiasco upstairs. After all, you are bosom buddies there days" Jack leered. "Got some advice for us poor old parentals? Hmmmmm? Since you have yet to pop one out yourself?"

Ianto slow blinked with anger as he knew Jack knew about their losses and Kris started to laugh "Are you jealous old man?"

"What?" Jack's turn to blink. Ianto took a deep breath and let it out as Kris forgave Jack, even if he didn't deserve it after such a low blow. Surely his brain was gonna catch up to him sooner or later? Surely?

"Leave him alone Kris, he doesn't mean it the way it's coming out. Jack doesn't filter well. He would never dishonour the memory of your little angels" Ianto assured the large man "He wanted to talk to me about our children, felt strange thinking I had spoken to you instead. Not being jealous, just left out. Jack. I did not talk to him about the little spat up there the children had. I knew you needed a moment and would come find me. There was no need to bring up their babies that didn't make it. I am down here making sure Pip is OK."

"Oh." Jack said as he turned to look at the corner where their little one stood with his blacksmith's hammer still poised over the anvil Kris had given him. The look told Jack the little one knew full well what Jack had thought.

If Pip knew, Ianto did too. Damn. Shit. The miscarriages and stillbirths Allie suffered. Was that comment necessary?

"Actually, Sorry Kris. I am a bit hormonal. Cycling ya know" Jack said, surprising everyone "It's my fertile time and I get really sulky and possessive."

"Jack. Why didn't you say" Ianto sighed, "that's why you want a nice starry night together?"

"Well … I would like to try for another" Jack nodded "We did agree that Summer is your time to be active and the leader while I take a back seat. Winter my time while you hibernate. We do not need recons and stuff, the ship will make things easier so …"

"We did agree to try for one" Ianto nodded "It's not like I can just shoot one into you ya know!"

"I know but … we've not really reconnected since Shadow and… I would really like to renew the bond even if it's not going to produce a child. I miss you" Jack pouted.

"well. Sounds like he's got a plan there Toto" Kris said as he reached out to hand Pip a hot piece of metal "If you are stargazing we can have the Pip for the evening if ya like. The Twins are staying over to watch me blow some glass for Bon in my fireplace."

Blow…what?"

Kris canted his head as he looked at Jack. Now … he was not THAT big but he has this way of looking at you like he was looking down at you from a great height. Like fucking Zeus or something.

"Glass. Glass rods, heated in the gas fire, then I blow them into things." she explained.

"Ooooo, I wanna see that" Pip agreed "Shadow too?"

"Well … he's a bit little…." Ianto sighed. "Ask him."

"We need a reconnect. We need a night together. Us time. We agreed we would never let the kids come between us as a couple and that we would never overlook one another. We need this" Jack was starting to feel a little desperate and Ianto now knew why, stepping closer to let their lips meet.

"Come on, let's go see if the kids can all have plans tonight" Ianto assured his mate, feeling slightly annoyed with himself for overlooking the possibility Jack was cycling. Hormones. Powerful things.

Ianto shook his head as a small voice in the back of his mind whispered that this was not the right time for a youngling. Summer was a busy time, sometimes a dangerous time.

Should one of them really be benched?


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto settled the picnic basket on the grass, dusk rolling over them to reveal the stars Jack had wanted for this date. Ianto was reluctant to forgive but knew Jack's hormones did make him impossible to live with at times … another reason why this baby thing was making him uncomfortable.

They ate in relative silence, lying back to watch the sky come to life with pinpricks of everything. Part of Ianto didn't want the silence to be broken with the inevitable talk that might end in another fight. He could only hope Jack had calmed down and was thinking logically once more.

"So." Jack sighed and Ianto fought a sigh as well. Here we go.

"Jack, I am sorry you are feeling off. I know these cycles take you by surprise as they are not regular and I respect the fact you cannot always control the effects that they have on you but…"

"But! Always a but!" Jack groaned "Ianto … it's a lovely evening. Good food, good drink and can we just end it with a high note? I don't want to fight. I am sorry, a thousand times sorry can we just … do a line? Hmmmm? Please Holdfast?"

Ianto was about to relent when Jack added "And maybe you can make a baby in me."

There it was.

Ianto froze, looking at Jack as he tried to formulate a reasonable argument but he saw Jack's look change as the bond betrayed his inability to accept the thought of a baby right now. "Jack…"

"Really? After all the ones I've let you have?" Jack snarled "Each time you've fallen in … have I complained? Said it was a bad idea? A bad time? And believe you me… sometimes it was. Do you think I wanted this many so close together? But we agreed. You said it was for the Pack feeling and I agreed. I want a go now! Jesus H Christ you've had all of those and I've had what … Rosie. One!"

Ianto was now frozen as he stared at his mate with confusion "What? You… Jack. They are all yours."

"That's not what I mean, don't twist my words!" Jack pouted "I mean… I want a son. Did you think of that? Maybe I want one!"

"You have several to pick from" Ianto was getting angry now "Are you saying that my Pups are not yours? Or not as important or… lovable as Rosie? That you love her more? Because I assure you … I love all of our pups equally."

"But they are not equal are they!" Jack seized on that with the thoughtlessness hormones provide, then as he caught up to himself Ianto's face changed and colour started to flair across his face. Jack spluttered "Hang on a minute. Don't' you dare twist that. I did not mean Shadow!"

"Didn't you?" Ianto was now pissed "Are you saying you want to provide all the children now as there are too many pups? Too Wolfing for you? Or it is the fact the last one came out considerably different! You think it's … safer… to make more human ones?"

"Well Rose hardly ever transforms" Jack sullenly argued, then swore as he once again heard how it had come out "I … IANTO! GOD DAMN IT!"

"Well. Well, I never" Ianto said softly as he gaped at Jack who was now giving up and flopping back onto the blanket. "You … you judge our children and find those I bore …what. Tell me Jack?"

"They are my children and I love them all" Jack said in a monotone.

"But would rather I not provide any more, your turn now" Ianto nodded "Wow. You do realise Rose is Wolfing too, right? Just because I did not carry her, it does not mean she is not mine too. Is that it? The real problem? They are all mine? You think I monopolise them or something? Jack? "

Jack shrugged, not wanting to dig himself any deeper with this bloody mouth two gears too fast for him tonight.

"Just… shit Jack. Wow!" Ianto rose and stormed off into the darkness as Jack continued to stare at the stars.

"I just want a little spark in me" Jack said sadly to the twinkling lights "I just want to feel that again."

But Ianto was long gone as the bond shuddered from the backlash that was just starting. You see … Neither parental had shielded as the argument was so sudden and ALL pups had heard.

Damn.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto slammed into the children's cave to find his pups all there huddled together, Shadow in Hope's lap as they all sat like they had been waiting for him. Of course they had. He saw with horror that they had felt everything. Damn.

"My babies" he said sadly slipping into the huddle to sleep restlessly.

.

.

.

.

Next morning they rose and Ianto went to do his morning run, surprised when others joined. In Wolfling form. After a moment's thought he transformed too and they raced along the Dome's perimeter with ease while Shadow sat watching with interest knowing his Tadda would soon slow so he could walk the last bit back to the entrance to the Stronghold.

This morning however, he did not. Instead he stopped and called to Shadow who rose and trotted to him with surprise, the other pups gathering around to chuff and pant with excitement, Pip a cute little white furred pup with stubby legs. Seems even he had forgone his morning kisses with little Nella this morning. Most mornings started with him visiting Marley and the newling, always loving this one.

They walked now, around the village with heads held high like they were challenging someone to say something, more than one adult noting and recognising the show of defiance for what it was. Large snarling beasts with dogs and a couple of wolves in tow reminding the village that this is their den.

Jack didn't know what to do and to his surprise he found himself talking to the last person he thought he would about the issue.

"So … after you explained that it was a matter of feeling some self-worth Ianto agreed?" Kris asked as he settled on an upturned crate, the piece he was working on forgotten.

"Yes. No … I mean … I didn't get that across." Jack grimaced.

"Right. You blustered, he blushed and snarled … you both showed your dickhead side" Kris nodded again "Damn brother, I don't know if there is help for you here. Of all the things to poke him about … the kids?"

"I can't help but be jealous! He's had the gift so many times … I never thought I would have the chance to grow a life, Rosie was such a wonderful experience for me. Ianto … he does it so effortlessly but I worked for it. I fucking worked hard. I want that again."

"So close to the start of things. Summer is here, the weather is cracking and we have so much to do. You preggers would slow things down, mean a change in security ad well as man power for the heavy stuff. We have that barn to replace from the winter snow collapse, you promised some flying lessons for Mickey in that big bulk of a thing as well a look at getting that SUV back together you have scattered all over the floor of the garage. You are really gonna tell me you can sit out part of summer benched?"

"I just… when is a good time? Seriously. Shit" Jack threw the stick he had been poking things with into the fire and Kris cursed softly.

"That was Pip's favourite poking stick" he warned "Mind you ... haven't seen him all morning. Not like him. No Twins either."

"Closed ranks around their Alpha" Jack huffed and Kris frowned. "Even you are second best."

"Is that it? They listen to him, not you? Feel like there is less respect?" Kris asked.

Jack pondered this and shrugged "Don't know. I mean … I love him too and look to him so … no. I don't know. I just have things sorted in my head, the words all there but when I go to speak other shit tumbles out!"

"Well … write it down then ya twat" Kris laughed "Words do not fail you, your ability to speak fails you. Write it down instead, take out the problem of your foot wanting to live in your mouth."

Jack stared as Kris with annoyance then nodded "you know … you are right!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto warily lifted the sheet of paper from the plate as everyone filed in around him to settle for the evening meal. He hesitantly opened it to read the letter in silence.

x

x

x

_My darling Holdfast_

_I love you and ALL our amazing children. I do not want to argue and am increasingly upset with myself and the satiation as a whole. _

_What I want to say is that I loved the feeling of Rosie growing and becoming inside me. Growing her made me feel special and fulfilled in a way I didn't know was possible. Perhaps I am a little jealous that you are getting that gift over and over while I am barren. I do not want to keep score, one up you or make less Wolfing children. I just want to feel one grow in me, feel those first movements and the amazement of finding to who they will grow to become._

_I want a part of you inside me again._

_Simple as that. _

_There will never be a 'right' time for that. It's up to the Gods and the practicing is so much fun. Please forgive me for not being able to control my mouth, I do not mean the stupid that rolls out._

_Your loving and sexually frustrated Mate._

Xxx

x

x

Ianto sighed as he read it again and folded it carefully, sliding it into a pocket inside his coat so it sat over his heart.

Jack took it as a good sign.

He had to have Hope.

The pups were silent as they watched this development, Shadow choosing to sit by the fire with some dogs and ignore everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto might have been prepared to forgive him but he knew the pups were a different matter, their silence the tell. Jack found himself grimacing as he watched them moving around the room, still in Wolfling form. Gods, how long were they going to keep this up?

Jack decided to take the bull by the horns…or…the Wolfling by the temper? Well … ah.. something like that but not as dangerous. He hopes.

"I don't know why we had to be here" Hope huffed, her arms folded as she sat swinging in a chair, in human form as she was supposed to be helping at the bloody school. Her siblings all sat in Wolfling form, including Rosie who was struggling to fit in since their father's revelation that he saw her as different to the rest of them. Despite trying not to … they did feel it now.

"Thanks for coming, I know you all have busy lives" Jack said as he walked to the front of them like a general rallying the troops…in business mode, captainy voice that used to work back in the 'before' to give the illusion that he was in control. It seemed to work as their heads swivelled to look at him and he stood in hero pose, his hands in his pockets and chin jutting out "I think it's time we have a talk. I explain myself as I think I am misrepresenting myself as of late and realise that you are hearing my thoughts but not knowing the reasoning behind them. So. I want to explain to you why I am a little…"

"Dickheaded" Dean muttered, Frank tapping his leg softly in a scold that was not lost on Jack.

"Thanks Frank, he does have the right to feel that way though. You all do. Look … the argument between me and Tadda is not a new one. We have argued and fought since day one … literally… the first day we met was with a weevil involved." Jack settled and started to talk, telling them of Lisa, the world back then and the feelings he and Ianto hid from the rest of the team out of fear. Then the End of All Things and their realisation that it was more than just 'dabbling' followed by the betrayal. That terrible betrayal and Ianto's time 'dead' before Jack saw his mistake. Eyes widened and he felt the anger and pain in the bond as his little ones visualised their beloved Tadda left alone in the cold to die. Then he told them of when Hope was born, then Dean..then he came to Rosie. "Now… I did not think it would happen, had actually accepted that and was so damned happy Tadda could provide. To find a spark in myself was that single most…terrifying moment."

Heads canted.

So 'Ianto' that he wanted to scoop them all into his arms. He hoped they felt that too.

"I have sparked before. Lost each one, failed to provide. One came out fully formed, he was…beautiful. Dead. But… perfect. All through the pregnancy I felt the fear, that niggle that I was not good enough to carry her through, that I would be a failure and our child would be a loss that was my fault… so many fears and insecurities. She came out perfect and alive. I cannot describe the relief. Then Tadda gave me more and I revelled n you all but… I was jealous. He got to enjoy each one, love you and just… spend the time growing you. Rosie was my only one and it was a frightening, almost horrible time. What I was trying to explain to Tadda is that I wanted another try without the fears and pain. Now I know Tadda is strong enough to give me a spark that will flame and settle… I want to enjoy it. Feel the first flutters of movement, the first moment I feel that brush against the bond … I want to be greedy and hideaway singing to it an telling it of the love it will get from it's siblings, from me and it's Tadda. I did not mean that Rosie is better than the rest of you or… I mean … Tadda is the lucky one. Always the lucky one and I am jealous of that. Only once have I brought forth a child. Every other time I have failed and each death is …. A slice of my heart."

"Like Ali and Kris?" Pip finally spoke "They lost so many, some even living for a little while but all died. This time they are so scared again. They do not understand the magic."

"They don't have it" Jack knelt to address the little man "Sometimes the magic fails or does not exist in a certain place or time. Ali and Kris keep missing the mark, not their fault just the fates."

"So … this one…"

"We must do what we can to help" Jack agreed "For we need all the sparks that this place gives. Not just for the future of our peoples but because … well. Miracles are scarce in this world."

Pip settled back to ponder this as the twins started to ask questions about his birthing abilities and Jack settled to explain how Rosie was born and what might happen again.

Pip was still pondering his friends.

They needed some help of the spiritual kind. And he was the Wolfling to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ali was sitting on the floor folding tiny clothes, her heart craving them even as her head told her it was too soon to nest. To get hopeful. Pip wandered in and sat watching as she gushed over a tiny bonnet then sighed, placing it back. It was her day in the Wardrobe House and she had found herself in the baby room yet again with the little things she coveted.

"How far along is your spark now?" Pip asked.

"I am almost …well. Half way. I am Five months now, give or take." She shrugged.

"Still not let Owen near it?"

"I … no. Nature does it's thing with out without an invasive scan that might upset the little pea" she shrugged, reaching for another little hat.

"Well … in the 'Before' there was a lot of tests, scans and prodding about. It must be nicer to have some time to just listen to your own body. Owen is not someone who pokes and prods though. The scanner he uses is not ultrasound so it does not annoy the bub. Bubba does not hear or feel anything. I know … I was one. I remember. I remember the excitement and I remember the love flowing. I heard my Dadda whispering to me that I was handsome. I remember that. It's like… a dream that I know was real. Back there in the comfort of my Dam. You need not fear that she will be annoyed."

"She?" Ali looked up with surprise.

"Oops" Pip rose with the grace of an old man, not a little boy and she watched a she brushed of his britches "Well … who knows. You don't."

She watched him saunter out of the room and smiled at his moxie with an open challenge like that. Still. He was right. She didn't know and with this maybe being their only … she did crave that. She could really use that knowledge to create the prefect little room … who was she kidding. She slumped back. Getting hopeful always just hurt more. When she fails.

She went back to folding the clothes, her hands pausing now and then as tiny clothes tempted her.

.

.

.

.

.

"We have decided"

Jack turned form the engine he was working on to find the twins standing there hand in hand, their faces bland and red hair shining as if just brushed. "You two look fine today."

"Yes. Thanks. We did each other" they said with pride. "But we speak of you."

"OK" he said slowly as he wiped off his hands and waited knowing they were 'talking' and would speak out loud to him when finished.

"I am disappointed" Autumn surprised her father "You felt we were too young to understand. Held back and only told us when you saw that the bond was affected."

"Yeah" Auburn nodded as he agreed with his sister "You forget that we are Wolfling and not bound by the rules of age or human intelligence. I swear, sometimes it's like living with a bunch of apes."

Jack hid his amusement as they sounded like someone else he once knew, their exasperation clear as Autumn spoke again "Daddy. We have decided to give you a mulligan. You have another shot at not being a douche. After all … Uncle Owen gets one quite regularly from his family."

OK. Now it was almost impossible to hide his mirth.

"But you have to make things right with Tadda. He has forgiven you, loves you but … as always… he is hurt. You know he is and you ignore it waiting for the scab to fall off. Life does not always work that way" Auburn schooled his father "You know he will always let you win. It's like a rule. Dadda is the Hero he always wins. Tadda is always there front and centre to be proud. That's his job. To be righteous and proud of us. You are there to always win and be brave. Sometimes the scariest and hardest battle is with your own ego. You need to let that go and really apologise. Mean it. Tadda does know when you are blowing smoke up his arse. Now, it has to be now!"

Jack nodded as he felt the wisdom in his pups "I know sweeties. I will. I promise. I will do something special to show I really love him and I will stop asking for a spark. It's up to the gods anyway, I know I am being as greedy and impatient as ever. You know I can't help it. I'm a bastard for it."

"But we love you anyways" two voices sang in unison, "Our Bastard Father Dearest."

Now Jack laughed, watching them slide from the room like wraiths.

He sat and considered things, knew they had taken courage to come here and speak to him like this. He was proud of them for that, showing moxie. Now he had to as well.

"Rhys?"

Rhys' head appeared from behind a snow cat that was getting serviced "Yes boss?"

"Is that dune buggy finished with the oil change and tyre change?" Jack asked pointing to a large crawler.

"Yeah, all ready for fun"

"Good, I will take it out later" Jack said as he came to a decision. "I just need to sort out a picnic for me and Ianto."

Time to woo.

And stop being a prick.

Something in the bond shivered as he thought that and he paused, surprised by it as he could not tell which child had agreed with him then smiled as he knew it didn't matter. Whoever it was, they were right.

Man up motherfucker!


	10. Chapter 10

sandysan2013 an extra chap for you my dear.

* * *

10

"Hey good looking" Jack called out as he brought the Crawler to a stop next to Ianto who was kneeling by the flower gardens smelling some Freesias. Ianto looked surprised as he turned to face his mate, then rose to his feet.

"Hello your own fine self, wow." Ianto replied, pointing at the crawler, one he knew Jack and Rhys had created along with Kris' help. It was like a massive dune buggy with a roll cage complete with metal bars so Zs could not reach the driver inside. Fully loaded four wheeler with gnarly tyres for all terrain and deep down in his gut he also knew this was for Pip. One day his son would drive this in the 'outside' without fear.

"Gonna take the Crawler for a test run along the rock quarry, wanna come? I got food for a picnic up top where we can see the water reservoir" Jack said casually like it was not a big deal if Ianto was busy or something, like Ianto could not see the eagerness in his mate.

"OK" he nodded, clambering in then latching the door, the cage around them immense. "You could fit about six people in here at a pinch"

"Yeah. Good for an extraction" Jack nodded "We didn't mean to make it so big, it just sort of turned out that way. We just changed the steering column to make it a bit tighter on the turns, need to see if it's a good weld or not."

"Pip will love this in a year or two" Ianto said as he buckled on and let his mate go wild.

They tore out of the Dome at top speed, whooping as they caught air and slammed down so hard their teeth rattled. Soon they were laughing and hollering with glee as the vehicle proved itself solid and trustworthy. They stopped for that picnic and the chat Jack was craving.

"I don't know about Pip driving that in a few years love, he is already eyeing it up. I think he is checking how far the pedals are, caught him in it the other day with his little feet on the pedals and peering through the wheel. Little bugger almost fits." Jack laughed "I think within six months he will be big enough to pilot it and when he does….vrooom."

"He loves speed" Ianto smiled as he handed over a sandwich, "In the other life, Poppy used to drive like a maniac too. Nainny used to scold and slap at him, telling him he was gonna get us all killed as he drifted around corners long before drifting was a thing. Where I get it from I think. He would say 'shut up woman I am flying here' like it was no big thing."

"In my time, he would have been in the academy already learning to fly the big ships. With a natural grace like his, he could captain a vessel" Jack agreed "I am thinking… of teaching him how to fly the ship. I think him and the twins could be a cohesive flight crew. The bond would create another layer of control in a time of crisis."

"Yes. That could be an option. Pip is craving more time with you as well. He is with Kris all the time as he was always a man's man. Not one to dally with the women or children. You seem too … busy in his mind. It would give him something to do outside of the forge too … with the baby coming Kris will not always be there to humour the lad and he will feel left out in the first year or so. Giving him a purpose like that… it would mean the world to him." Ianto was pleased Jack was thinking past his past problems with Kris and seeing Pip for a change. Jack felt it in the bond, knew he was doing something right so he added to it.

"Also … I will stop pressuring you for a spark. I know that's not fair. I think I have baby brain, so many popping out and I am jealous. Sorry love. You know I can get too focused on something and go all gung-ho about it" Jack assured Ianto "We have more than enough monsters now. I need to let up."

Ianto nodded relieved that Jack was seeing this and he leaned against him to take a kiss "Good. I am glad you feel that way because … I hate this discomfort between us all. The pups do not forgive easily and they are trying. Seeing you dropping the subject might help. Besides … it is a bit of a mote point."

"OH?" Jack grinned he pulled Ianto down and snogged him for a while on the grass, the world below them full of monsters and danger but up here on the cliff top looking over the rock quarry below … they were in their own little space and time. Just the soft breeze, call of birds flying overhead and the smell of the grass "What is that supposed to mean Tiger?"

"It means … there is a spark already ya dumbbell" Ianto snorted "I have felt it for a few days. Light, delicate and unsure. I was waiting for you to. Thought this was why you wanted me alone, to tell me you knew."

Jack felt shock as he looked at Ianto and his hand went to Ianto's' stomach without a second thought as he grinned with delight "Really?"

"Oh Jack" Ianto's voice was full of emotion as he took Jack's hand in his own, then moved it to Jack's stomach "You really are a dork sometimes."

Really?

Jack could not breathe as he opened his mind and felt it. The snark. The moment of feather touching he had felt… oh gods.

Jack felt the spark within shift and move as it welcomed his mind touch.

Jack was seeded.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"So"

Ianto looked up from the wall he was painting, watching his twins settle to regard him with those eerie stares they have. They might work on most people, but not on Ianto who simply stared back until they dropped the bullshit and spoke normally. After a few moments, they both smiled and transformed into little children.

"So" he repeated now.

"Dadda knows?"

"Yes. Dadda now realises he is seeded and is either going to settle down or go full retard on us for a while" Ianto decided honesty was the best line of defence here. Either way, they would judge their father. They always did. Ianto was at a loss with how to help the relationships Jack had with the pups, all of them slightly suspicious of him at times and Ianto had on more than one occasion scolded him for shielding his mind to them, something that annoyed them. They wanted to know how he felt, they were not reading his bloody mind. He was as stubborn as them, clearly where they get it from.

"Well. He seems calm"

"Yes. For now. I think he is still letting it sink in, he is excited but also … he is nervous too. Babies do not come easily for him. A lot of babies about, I think he just doesn't want to overshadow anyone else, also knows there is the thing about Shadow. People are unnerved with Shadow, so soon after Leaf. Now a pregntnat man wandering about?"

"But you are all the time!"

Ianto laughed as he knew he bloody well was not preggers all the time thank the gods but they did have a point. "Look … I am already a weird thing, already scary so … if they are uncomfortable round me, it doesn't change. There are some who like Dadda, get along with him and feel safe around him. His Hero Ways. To see him preggers might freak them out."

"It matters. People's perspectives. Their opinions of you?"

It was weird, their voices in sync. But Ianto was used to it, had heard them this way since their first sparking. He considered the question then answered "Yes. Because it changes not just the pulse of the world but it also changes the electricity in the room. It changes the breathing of the world."

"Everything is connected."

"Yes. Exactly. It should not matter what people think but … it does. We have to live here, they have to live here. Harmony creates comfort. Without harmony … we suffer" Ianto nodded.

The twins considered then rose and wandered off without a goodbye. No matter, Ianto was well aware of their thoughts as they argued with each other about things. Do they comment? Do they make a stand? Where is Shadow?

Ianto knew shadow was with the Predi-ups out in the field playing in the long grass (Well ... Predi-dogs now) out beyond the Dome with Jack watching over him silently. Trying to bond with the pup. His own thinking time as he pondered the changes too. Ianto knew Jack was angry about the fact they were going to need to call a meeting. Speak words and make some waves in order to smooth the water in the end.

Ianto sighed and settled on the ground, watching the birds flying overhead as the children played in the distance. He knew it would come to it. There would need to be a moment of clarity for everyone and he did not want it to be him. Jack had to be the one to put his foot down this time. He had to remind them that he was one of their alphas, gnash his teeth a bit so they would back off and reassess things.

He sat back and actually for the first time wondered if they would be OK here. Were they still OK here? Or would this be the moment of splintering. Change.

Did they have to start looking for an exit strategy?

Would they be able to leave their village and the people they had bled for? Seems some had forgotten the pain and suffering that had provided this oasis.

He decided that he should just let it go for now and focus on what was important. He didn't need to run away, he didn't need to think about setting up another home somewhere, trekking around with a bloody caravan or something. Times had changed and they were no longer those nomads.

He has Shangri-La.

He already has an escape. Mara knew this would happen, felt the changes and probably knew full well it would come to this. Decision made, Ianto rose and brushed off his jeans then went searching for Martha. Maybe she would like a few days away with him and Jack, and the pups. Fuck all of them out here, they needed to remember that they were all cogs in a machine that needed everyone to produce the energy of the world.

Let's take them all away and see how they go.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Really?" Martha asked with surprise "How long?"

"Well … I was thinking we take a day or two and just chill out. A week even? Everyone has their jobs down pat, they keep saying they don't need help so … why don't we retreat to Shangri-La and take a little break. After all the work to get ready for the lighter times … let's enjoy a break. Let them do it." Ianto smiled.

Jack was sitting next to Ianto at the big table listening as he chewed on a roll, knowing Ianto was going to make it easier for him to tell Martha and Mickey and Andy Pandy that he was preggers. A nice idea, for them and the little ones to have a holiday. The pups will love it, Martha's kids were wonderful and little Leaf is sooooo cute. Martha could do with a break from the Coven as well, Jack was now starting to get excited about the idea "We could put the tent up for the older ones."

"And enjoy some quiet time while the place settles into summer" Ianto nodded in agreement as he watched Jack start to glow with glee. Yes, he would tell Martha. He would share this moment of joy with someone who would be genuinely happy for him. "And Owen and Tosh maybe?"

"YES!" Jack was gleeful now, "Will they all fit?"

"Well, Martha and her men in one of the back rooms, the other back room for Billy and Marley. Pip will not mind them in Nainny's room. Tosh and Owen in the main room with the kids that don't want to be out in the tent. Yes, we will all fit." Ianto assured him, "Will be nice to really bond with Marley's little one. Really … we have all been so busy getting things done, we deserve a day or three off. Everyone else gets one. Why not? We are overdue!"

"Nelly, why do you think they called her that?" Jack asked as he settled back and calmed down a bit "Not one I would have expected."

"Well … I don't know. I did ask and she shrugged and said it was said so much. Nelly Belly. She did call her bump Nelly Belly didn't she?" Ianto asked.

"Pip did" Jack corrected "He called her bump Nelly Belly. Pated it and said 'good morning my Nelly Belly' when he saw her. Oh, you weren't there. Sorry, Shadow kept you busy. No, in those final few weeks he was insistent."

"Awwww. Sweet" Ianto grinned "He is such a nurturer, isn't he?"

"Like his Tadda" Jack sighed happily "And I promise to try and not take advantage of that as much this time…if I can."

"Maybe we need a safe word" Ianto frowned with fake concern and Jack laughed as he felt the amusement in the bond, the children listening and giving suggestions.

Cheeky buggers.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well … look at us. The misfits and freaks" Owen said as he sat looking around the table at Shangri-La "Those of us with children that are 'different' or we ourselves are different."

"Original Torchwood" Jack sighed "Martha a companion with Doc the same as me. We are maybe the only ones who know the madness that is out there beyond this valley."

"They have forgotten" Ianto agreed "They are reverting to who they were before the shit hit the fan. The people they are being now … who they used to be. They have forgotten to be grateful, that that life is gone. It was bound to happen, we have seen this cycle time and time again. Something will scare them, they will need us and all will be forgiven … until next time."

"Still you bleed for them" Tosh said with such sorrow "Who bleeds for you?"

"Me" Jack shrugged "Look. We are trying to build a world without the fear and danger. With that comes complacency and entitlement. Soon there will be whispers of a voting system of the council argued about, they will say that Ianto and I have too much power… we've seen it before and will see it again. Unlike last time when it almost blew us all apart, we are taking the high ground and beating a dignified retreat. They want the place… they can have it. By the time they realise all the work we do … it will be their burden."

"Hey guys" Billy called as he entered, Marley behind him with little Nelly in her arms and soon she was on the floor with the others, Shadow and Pip looking at the baby with undisguised interest.

"What are we talking about?" Billy asked as he drew up a chair.

"Finding a nice fiddle while Rome bourns" Owen said then groaned as Billy looked at him blankly "Christ man. Didn't you learn any history?"

"Nero actually never did that, it's a myth" Ianto explained "The fiddle didn't exist back then."

"No shit" Owen said with amusement, Ianto has always got those little pearls.

"No shit" Ianto smiled back, "And it's not what will happen here."

"It won't?" Owen canted his head.

"No. I play the guitar" Ianto winked and Owen roared with mirth at the cheeky man he loved so much.

It works for him.


	13. Chapter 13

13

_The hole was small but deep. They stood looking down at it with a silent reverence that told Jack they were in a place of great sorrow. A sandy ground, almost an iridescent blue sheen to it as shadows moved with the twin suns. Pink and purple flower petals scattered on top of the little bundle at the bottom of the hole, plain white. One of Jack's shirts._

"_Well" Ianto sighed softly "that's that then."_

"_I'm sorry" Jack felt empty, his words were empty as well and Ianto looked at him with that hooded look he knew so well. Hurt._

"_It's done now."_

.

.

.

.

Jack woke and took a moment to let his heart stop slamming around in his chest. What that fuck. That had been so … well … fucking sad. He had felt like his life had been dragged from his soul and set afire. Ianto's sorrow sooo deep. Gods, that was horrible.

Jack became aware of tears on his cheeks and wiped at them with surprise, not often a dream was so vivid. Jack knew that dream, that day. Remembers it well except it had been John standing there beside him the day they had buried their daughter's little corpse in the cold, barren earth of Heridda IV. Jack hadn't thought if that in … wait a fucking minute!

Jack sat up as he realised he had NEVER thought of it. It had NEVER been a memory he chewed over. Those three years. Those missing three years … he thought it was because of the time bubble they were caught in, some sort of punishment for it but … was it this? He knew of the little boy he had lost when still a teen himself long before John came along, the pain and destructive urges but … he had never known of a girl but knew in his heart, in that moment it had happened. It had been real. He had lost a child while with John and it was AFTER their time hiccup. They had stayed together? They had tried to make it work even after that shitty, crappy time? Jack knew it had been his, the ache in his gut from the birth still there, the milk in his breasts aching as well.

John's look of desolation in his sudden image held something else as well.

Blame.

Ianto hadn't held blame in the dream, only sorrow and Jack looked over at his mate to find him awake watching him in the half-light of the night lights along the floor in case a pup ventured from the main room for cuddles.

"Hey"

"Had a bad dream" Jack said softly as he settled back, glad that Ianto opened his arms to soothe and comfort. Glad he didn't ask what it had been.

"Herra"

Jack froze. Yes. Yes, her name had been Herra. Named for the planet. Holly shit balls. "How did you know that?"

"You called it out, like … something bad happened to someone called Herra. I woke and reached for you but you were already sitting up so I decided to give you a moment to ponder" Ianto explained "whoever Herra was … they were special."

"A baby" Jack said shortly, closing his eyes, "A failure I had…. Mine."

"OK" Ianto said simply, accepting the shutdown and Jack knew he would not ask. Would not pester and if Jack never spoke of it… he would never query. He was respectful like that. His man. His mate. His Holdfast.

He had never called John that. Their coupling full of 'darling' and 'sweetie' and 'babe' which Jack really hated. He remembered now … it was flooding back. This was the only time Jack had ever used the affectionate pet name his parentals had used, as he knew Ianto's Cariad with the clipped C was for him.

Herra. Perfectly formed, perfectly pretty and soooo fucking small. She had breathed for about three hours, three long hours that were a simple blink. Jack had held her, wept as it had been too soon and she too little for the atmosphere she had slithered into.

John's fault. A mistake, a misstep in negotiations with someone. Jack couldn't remember, but he did know it had followed John home and they had been attacked in their house. They had defended and Jack had lost. So much.

Herra.

Yes. He remembered her now, still unsure why the agency took those memories from him. Because they were too painful? Had he requested the mind-wipe himself? Or was it something else. Was it the ones who had attacked them, the delegation they had been struggling with. Was that who he was not supposed to remember? He felt some sort of satisfaction … had he and John gone too far with their grief?

Another life.

Another loss.

Shadow snuffled as he slipped into the bed and to Jack's delight chose his side to spread his little self along his back. Comforting, soothing. Like he knew Jack needed it.

Jack drifted off once more and Ianto looked over Jack's slumped shoulder at the little one who looked back calmly.

"Daddy is going to have a little one. Sometimes when you are preggers your mind goes into weird places. You think weird things, even smell changes, I saw colours differently with you ya know. Not with any others but with you, green was so strong and red seemed to be liquid. Daddy is just having a brain conniption" Ianto whispered "He just needs patience."

Shadow nodded, then asked in that soft lit "but you will have more too, right?"

"Oh yes. It is just a side effect, like … the aftertaste to some foods. You accept it because it is so yummy, even knowing you will get the burn. Worth it."

Shadow nodded, closing his eyes and nuzzling in.

Jack never felt the little hand sliding around to touch his stomach as Shadow lay in human form against him, transforming again before the dawn.

Jack still had to meet the human child hiding under the fur.

Shadow was contemplating this, watching how his Dam loved him so. Maybe he was being too harsh. Maybe Dadda did have brain farts he could not control and it was not his fault he said or did things. Tadda knows these things, if he sez it's that way then it must be.

Shadow pondered forgiving his father.

Maybe even letting him see him.

Soon.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Day three of Shangri-La.

Day one had been settling in, day two had been settling up tents outside and stuff for the bigger kids who were now happily out there ramping up as they ran about half naked.. well… some were completely naked… and simply having fun. Katie and Daisy were now about to enter the 'Fierce Five' and their laughter was catching as little pigtails flew about and the boys all gave in to the little girls.

Pip was younger than the girls by almost five months, but seems so much older with his old man soul shaking his head often as he complained to the Grups that the kids were gonna get a chill in their kidneys running about neekid.

Afternoon had crept in and the kids were in full water fight mode, the door firmly shut and Pip inside with Nelly as he declared the 'heathens' too loud.

Owen was kneeling by the sofa as Jack watched him do his thing. After all this time, Owen was getting a little thin in the top of his head. Not bald…just thinner at the sides. He was 43 now, having been 29 when the shit hit the fan. A widow's peak forming and Jack find it endearing that Owen didn't give a rat's arse, simply swept it over to one side.

"You need a haircut" he blurted.

"I will give you one if you like Owie" Marley said happily as she watched Nelly sitting on the floor with Pip entertaining her, his little voice full of amusement as he sang 'you are my sunshine' and tiny hands clapped along. For a newling of twenty six weeks, she was alert and really loved Pip.

"He is so good with her" Toshiko said as she watched, her own hair still black and shiny as if time had not touched her. She was aging gracefully.

"Pip has a way with kids, adults too. I think it's Poppy in him, not challenging. Simply adoring. Little ones feel that" Marley agreed "He will be a loving Daddy one day."

"Speaking of loving daddies, where is that boy of yours?" Toshiko asked.

"Checking on the security rosters. Apparently Vic slipped in the dark and twisted his ankle. Not bad, but enough for a few days out of rotation so Billy has to shuffle some shifts." She sighed "Feels strange where we are here in relative safety that the outside world is still there full of bitey things."

"Yeah, some of them dead even" Pip cut in and they giggled at his dry humour. Soooo Jones.

"Slightly evaluated blood pressure, you and the mister up to rompey-pompey this morning?" Owen leered and Jack looked scandalised, making Owen even more pleased with himself.

"Ianto and I do not… that… with a pup in the bed!" Jack spluttered "Shadow came for cuddles!"

"Well … If I didn't know better I would say you are stressed. You need a quiet few days without stressing about the fuckers outside of this place. Ianto wanted time off for all of you, not just himself. You need to recharge!" Owen scolded. "Breathe!"

"Breathe. Are you shitting me? If I don't I will go blue rather quickly! Thanks for the advice Dad!" Jack frowned, annoyed with the mocking tone and Ianto caught it stepping forward.

"Owen, can you check Nelly too? I want to make sure her stats are good" Ianto said the one thing he knew would devote another hour of Owen's time away from Jack and Jack looked at him gratefully as Nelly grumbled from the floor where her mad uncle was now measuring her limbs with a tape from his pocket. I kid you not. Man had a little measuring tape in his bloody pocket.

Pip nodded "Good tape."

"Ta, found it in a box of odds and sods" Owen muttered, Pip leaning over to check the figures with Owen like two men looking at a car engine. Nelly seemed to take it well for a little one, just the occasional grumble.

Ianto knew that dream was lingering, why Jack had asked Owen for a check and he knew it would not be the last time he asked either. He seemed nervous. His hands constantly going to his stomach, splaying out like he was telling it to stay where it was. Ianto had every faith in Jack's ability to carry to full term, he had done so with little Rose and was strong, fit and sexy… so sexy… Jack sighed as Ianto sent the thought through the bond, the soft smile tugging at the corner of his mouth also telling Ianto that had soothed more than Owen's snark.

Ianto understood. He had felt a little needy and restless with Shadow. He had felt different from the others, the entire sparking different somehow. Why he knew this little guy had his own mind on things and if Jack's spark was half as strong as Shadow they would romp home. Still, no harm being supportive. Jack has learned how to be a good mate, Ianto now saw a way to repay it.

OK, yes. I know. Not ALL Jack's actions were loving or supportive but he learned from those mistakes he made, he tried. Ianto knows that, also knows he can be a diva himself at times. Only human ya know … sort of.

Snigger.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"Sorry" Jack said as he lay in the dark next to his beloved Holdfast. The annoyance coming off Ianto in waves as Jack had made another derogatory comment walking home from dinner. He had wanted to go back to the cavern, now grumbled about it like Ianto had made him leave Shangri-La "I don't know how to stop it."

"I know, why I've not bitten your head off" came the gravelly response and Jack grinned as he turned to face him.

"Was I this bard with Rosie? I don't remember being this bad."

"Cariad… I don't think so. You were more… satisfied to the point of smugness. I guess we have both changed. You are remembering things you didn't back then, you feel different to back then and the Gods have played with us since then. I guess … I can only hope this is a phase that will pass as the little one grows inside you. The hormones will balance out." Ianto supplied gently, knowing Jack was horrified at his own grumpiness.

"You don't think … that I will reject it? I mean … I've heard of women getting post natal depression and not wanting their baby … I mean…"

"Jack. If it is one thing I know for sure … you want all our pups. OK, Shadow was a shock and you faltered but came through in the end. If you want my opinion, which earlier you said you didn't much to Owen's annoyance … well … I think you are setting your standards within yourself too high. You are pregnant. You are allowed to take the afternoon and go to bed without asking, without explaining or feeling the need to apologise. You want to eat when it's not a meal time? Eat. You seem to think each thing you want will be met with scorn and so you react as if it is already given. Prickly. Not your fault, you are on edge about something. It always makes you jittery." Ianto passed to feel the bond and see if Jack was upset, finding him not he continued "I love you. Even when you are being a douche bag. You are my douche bag. And the payoff is another little beast. We will get through it, only eight months or less. Give or take a week. Once bubba is fully cooked we can reset and put it behind us"

"We. So, you die and resurrect through the most painful process imaginable do you?" Jack snarled, then groaned as it happened again. FUCK

Ianto sighed, rolling to pull Jack closer, now their noses were touching as he rubbed them together in an Eskimo kiss "Stop it. Stop talking. Overrated."

"It keeps falling out"

"Well .. maybe a safe word? So you know when I am close to biting a limb off?" Ianto suggested "Cucumber? No. Dildo?"

Jack started to snigger softly as he snuggled into the cuddle and tried to let it go. Ianto was right, the best way to combat the foot-in-mouth was to shut the hell up!

.

.

.

.

Shadow was waiting for him and Jack felt a rush of pleasure in the simple fact he had.

"Come on buddy, let' see what is on offer toady" Jack said as he scooped up his child and placed him on the seat, then started up the cart. They rumbled along the tunnel system and then climbed the stairs to Topside, entering the Big House. Holdfast Village. Home.

The smells were amazing and Shadow yipped with glee as he ran for Francine. She saw him coming and crouched to open her arms when it happened.

Brandy walked calmly out of the side room and into Shadow's path. Jack was watching as she also calmly let her foot connect with the little one, making him cry out with pain as Francine shouted at the woman to stop.

Jack saw.

He saw the fact she had been looking directly at the pup, had deliberately swung her foot and the moment of glee when she knew she had hurt him before pretending to be shocked by it.

"Brandy." He said calmly, that cold, hard voice of calm anger "I saw that. We all saw it and we both know that was deliberate!"

The kitchen came to a standstill.

"I didn't see him there!" she defended with a sniff.

"Then why were you looking directly at him as you came from the doorway? Four steps, not one, not two, not three … it took you four steps to get close enough to boot him. And you did boot him. Planted your foot, swing the other, even put your hand on the bench for extra leverage. You just deliberately kicked a baby." Jack was louder now.

She lifted her face and said sullenly "Dogs should not be in the kitch…."

The bond had alerted everyone and as Ianto ran he knew dammed well he would be too late and as he entered the kitchen he was unprepared to find what he did. It was not one of his pups, it was a Predator Dog that had attacked sinking it's teeth into the foot that had harmed the little one, another Predi stood guard so no one could get near to help her as she screamed and writhed on the floor, the angry larger of the pups holding her with it's eyes glowing.

"Release" Ianto said as calmly as he could and it did so, stepping back to show it's bloody fangs.

"Where is my son?"

"I have him" A voice called from behind Jack, Gina's voice was shaking as she cuddled the little one who was weeping as Frank reached around her to try to soothe, Dean too busy slowly stalking the woman now foolish enough not to watch for danger. She was looking at Gina with shock as her friend turned away from her, finally seeing that Brandy had been leading her on the wrong path.

Dean gave a warning growl as he grew, Ianto's eyes widening as his son showed himself to be Wolfing of the highest order, the size of the boy filling the space between the two benches.

By the time Brandy looked up, he was inches from her face.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto considered and then let it play out as Dean leaned in to huff in her face, her hair flying back as he eyeballed her. Then his lips peeled back… then back … like something from a horror movie this one as he showed he had more than one set of teeth, the glistening rows more shark-like as he presented a horrible way to die.

Brandy started to cry, her hands slipping on the tiles as the Twins slammed into the kitchen, followed by the others. Kitty then entered with Kris in hot pursuit, Pip having led them there with his own snarls of rage.

"What happened!" Kris demanded, stepping aside as his wife entered the kitchen and swung to see.

"She kicked Shadow on purpose, said dogs do not belong in the kitchen" Frank spoke freely, not caring if his voice was inhuman, right now he didn't particularly like them. He let his own Weevilness show as he snarled too.

Ali gaped, her hands going to her stomach as she looked down at the bleeding mess "A baby? You would harm a baby?"

"Right" Kris reached out, pushing past the enraged Wolfing as he seized the woman by the hair "If dogs don't belong in the kitchen clearly you need to get the fuck out you bitch!"

Kris started to drag her by her hair as she screamed with renewed fear, seeing the other sets of jaws in the other children, the Twins in human form were particularly startling. Kris flung open the kitchen door, flicking her down the steps to land in a heap in the dirt. He looked over the people quickly assembling, along with various village dogs.

"I don't know what all the laws are here but I think child abuse should be one of the worst crimes you can punish for. This … this bitch just kicked little Shadow, just fucking attacked him like he was something unsavoury. I don't know if you people condone that or not, all I know is that I don't want her touching MY food with such a black heart that she would hurt a child." He turned and let the door slam behind him, the dogs that had been sleeping under the porch of the kitchens back door while waiting for treats that were always flicked for them to share with the birds slunk out to stare at her, then present their fangs in show of support.

Brandy looked up at Juniper who stood staring at her with open shock.

"What did you do!" Juniper hissed as she watched people starting to move closer, "You didn't. Tell me you didn't actually hurt him? We never agreed to do that!"

Morris appeared, looking down at her as well and his face showed something other than shock. Anger. Cold, hard anger. "You know … I have known people who think their views are the only ones that matter. Their vision for this place the only one that will work. I know a lot of dead people. I … Jesus wept Brandy. I guess I don't know you at all."

"Morris?"

"Don't speak to me. Don't you… I don't want to even look at you. Shame. Shame on you. Christ. You even asked me for one, wanted a baby with me. Why? If this is how you treat them … I thought I knew you." He turned and walked away as she sat with her hands still over the savaged foot and she looked to the others of the 'Coven' only to find them stepping back as well, their disgust equally clear.

She had gone too far.

A step too far.

She shakily rose to her feet, her injured foot screaming as she sobbed starting to move for the infirmary. The Twins stood in the path.

"Yes. Shame." They intoned "Maybe you want to go to the Outpost for a while, I think Fallback is full."

"Yes. Yes, it is" Rebel said with her hands shaking with rage "Seems you don't like little ones, this is not the place for you here or at Fallback. Maybe Outpost needs someone with a vicious streak!"

"You can't…can't … throw me out!" she spluttered with horror "This is my home!"

"This is our home too, that little boy's home. Ianto and Jack's home. Is it not called Holdfast because that's Jack's pet name for Ianto? They made this place, they fought and bled for this place. For us. You know … you are a silly bitch." Rebel sneered "Come on AJ, let's go weed that pumpkin patch. More sense in the gourds!"

Brandy looked again at the twins who were silently regarding her, then at a lone wolf that stood in the open if the village like it belongs there, it's muzzle raised as it scented her.

"Good luck getting there" Auburn finally said as he and his sister turned to leave "I doubt Daddy or Uncle Rhys will let you borrow transport and it's a long way to walk with that foot."

Brandy slumped back to the ground as she started to sob.

Sarah and Rachel finally went to help her back to their house as the village went back about its business.

First blood had been split and Ianto hoped it had made the point needed here.

Shadow snuggled into his father's arms as Jack sat rocking him gently, whispering affections as Owen looked him over and told Frank to calm down, the growling was unnerving. The Predis and village dogs did not go back to the shade but walked around the village like they were challenging everyone for the rest of the day.

Brandy had kicked the hornet's nest.

And my how it stung.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"Rachel and Sarah took her to Outpost this morning in one of the crawlers. Rhys gave in as it was upsetting Alice to still have her here" Jack said as he leaned against the wall, watching his mate finish the lower trim to a new house. As much as they enjoyed their Cavern and Shangri-La, some still wanted their summer up top so Ianto was happily helping build.

"Good. Maybe everyone will calm down a bit. I think it's the end of the Coven too" Ianto replied, "Juniper is beside herself but understands this has to happen. I don't think she had any idea Brandy was going to have such a nasty brain fart."

"I still can't get over the kids, they were so fierce. Good for everyone to see that they have teeth" Jack agreed, "You almost done?"

Ianto looked up with surprise, and then nodded "Yes. Done for now."

Ianto rose and walked to the nearby seat, the village full of them so people could sit and watch their little world go around and around in the Dome. Jack followed, then opened the basket he had been carrying, handing Ianto a sandwich. Ianto looked at him with surprise and smiled "Cariad. Thank you I was famished!"

Jack watched Ianto bite into the sandwich then groan with delight as he flopped back to chew. Ianto hummed happily "I was just thinking about a Chicken Dagwood sandwich ya know. This is perfect."

Jack preened happily as he provided, one of the things a good mate should do. He watched Ianto take another bite then hum some more, chewing thoughtfully.

"Are you sure it's OK?" Jack asked "I sort of threw everything in it."

"A perfect sandwich is one that has a bit of everything and still complements everything" Ianto said as he reached for the drink bottle and took a drink then hummed "Raspberry drink!"

"I know you like it" Jack settled and took a bite of his own sandwich, content to watch Ianto take another bite of his own one.

"Hello there, do you want some?" Ianto said and Jack turned to see Shadow approaching silently from the side of the house. Ianto looked at him and then said "This is too good to eat as Wolf form, you need little bites to let all the different things in the sandwich touch your tongue."

Jack looked around and could see no one near them, hidden from view by the other house under construction and he held his breath as Shadow considered. Then, to his immense joy the little one transformed.

He was tiny, a little toddler with an innocent face full of open interest as Ianto held out the sandwich and he took a bite. He seemed much larger than a six month old, more like a 12 month old and Jack wondered if it was the Wolfling form that had advanced his growth. Then Jack watched the little face turn to him as the child chewed and his heart stopped.

Jack was looking at himself.

Shadow was a mirror image down to the cleft chin. Oh My Fucking Gods. Jack stared with amazement as one of his children looked so much like him there was literally no Ianto visible. He was so beautiful, Jack could see his own father, his own beloved father looking back in the child and he was struck dumb.

Then, as quickly as he saw it, he was gone. A little dog running away as someone called to him, children giggling as they all rushed to play. Jack watched him burst from the shade into the sunlight, his black coat shining. His hair. Jack's black hair.

"See?" Ianto said softly "I told you he would let you see if you just gave him a moment to think about it."

"He … he looks like me"

"Yes, imagine when he is in his twenties or thirties. You will be twins" Ianto smiled "See why he was so hurt? Of all our pups, he has thrown to you in human form. I think that's why he lingers in Wolfling form. He wants to match the others."

"Do you think this means he's forgiven me?" Jack asked.

"They sort of have, as a collective. I think Rosie is the hold out at the moment. She's hurt on their behalf even if they are moving on. You need to spend some time with her, reassure her that you were mis-speaking" Ianto advised and Jack nodded.

"Holdfast? Have you forgiven me?"

"Time and time again" Ianto sighed, then snorted softly "Why not, eh? You have such a lovely bum. I love watching that bum when you walk around in those tight jeans. Sexy man. Smackable, that bum. Yes, I will forgive you again, and again as you will forgive me. We have an eternity to get this right, one day we might have a rhythm that works, but that is for then, for now all we can do is try to hum the same song. Yes?"

"I love the way you talk" Jack sighed.

"Go on. Go find your draughter." Ianto poked at him with his foot.

"OUR daughter" Jack corrected and Ianto smiled as he nodded, watching that bum as Jack minced off into the village.

Feeling sexy.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto let his breath out softly, and then let his mind travel through the bond across the tenuous threads that bind him to his young. He felt the breeze as someone ran past screaming with glee, a child. He could scent her hair. Autumn. She was chasing Auburn who was also screaming as he was chased by Predi-dog, the strange creature now the same height as Pip …Pip.

Ianto opened his eyes as he sat cross-legged in the long grass of Shangri-La, looking across at Jack who still had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar.

"Tell me what you feel"

"Huh?"

"Jack, feel. Don't think. What do you feel, see in there behind your eyelids?"

Jack frowned, looking adorable then smiled "I see … feel … I feel something brushing against me like…like … grass? Long grass? Wheat. The West Hay field. It's so high now, I smell it. I smell the summer and the colours, Holdfast, the colours are popping. Tum. It's Tum … Burn …. Ahhhhhhh."

"Relax, stop thinking so hard. Simply …be" Ianto advised, "Breathe. Let yourself follow the progression. What else?"

"I feel heat."

"Pip" Ianto smiled "Follow it, you might find him."

Jack grunted and then his eyebrows rose and Ianto watched his hands move on his knees like brushing at something so he reached out to seize them "I see sparks."

Ianto closed his eyes to see what Jack could see and smiled "Sparks. Yes, the heat. Sparks. Where do you think our son is?"

"The forge" Jack laughed softly, "Hells. I … I see the flames. He's pushing a piece of metal into the coals, slowly turning it … my arm jars each time he swings the hammer. What … a hitch? He's making a hitch."

"Well done. Yes, now … you need to relax some more and search for Rosie. Imagine her laugh … seek."

Jack let himself smooth out and then he could hear her. He waited as he felt Ianto guiding him closer, helping him now as his daughter swing up…down…up….swings. On the swings by Shiloh's Garden. It was the one hung from the barrel of the tank which really pissed Jack off when he first saw it hung there on his precious 'Terry Tank'. He could see her now. Her feet curling under to encourage the backward swing, and then straightening her legs to gain more height as she swung forward.

Flying.

Rosie liked height. Freedom. The feeling of flight. She would fly one day.

Jack smiled as he enjoyed it with her then a small thought had him wondering how he could see her and he felt a tightening around his throat like a swallow… drinking. Drinking something sweet and refreshing.

"It's Hope drinking her cordial" Ianto whispered softly "She is letting you use her eyes to see her sister. She watches her most afternoons if not on duty as she can be overly tiring for Alice with her ADHD tendencies when bored."

"I didn't know that" Jack whispered, now seeing Rosie as she leapt from the swing to catch some air before landing on her feet like a cat, crunching and transforming before running off. Jack laughed softly then relaxed again, travelling along the bond for Dean. Frank? Frank was standing in front of him making a strange noise. Jack frowned as he tried to work out what it was.

"Laughter" Ianto whispered softly in his ear, "This is a private moment, Frank does not like people to hear his laugh. Come, leave them before Dean is uncomfortable with our invasion."

Jack sent what he hoped was a loving feeling to his boy then they were moving again, now Jack saw the most interesting thing so far.

Himself.

Ianto sat opposite him and neither were moving, eyes closes, hands clasped together as they communed and although Jack could hear Ianto there was nothing happening out there. It was all in his mind, they were communicating telepathically.

"Shit" Jack grunted.

"Bad word!"Shadow scolded as he let Jack look through his little Wolfling eyes "No Dadda!"

"Sorry Shadow I just … I'm getting noticeable. I didn't realise bumpy is visible when I'm sitting down. Gotta tell everyone and stop making them think I am being a lazy sod not chipping in."

Ianto smiled, Jack's bump barely visible and so far not a single person had approached them to ask, all doing their own thing in the early busy period of the long warm summer. Soon everyone would rest, those hottest days a time of snoozing like cats on sun beds or under the large shade awnings Rhys and his apprentice were putting up around town with Bonny creating the shackles and …

"Hitches" Jack whispered "The connections for the shade cloth. Pip was making one … he was providing for the village." Jack felt a swell of pride, Ianto pushing it quickly along the bond so Pip might know it was there. Jack really had to learn this.

"OK, one more"

Jack frowned as he tried to work it out. Who had he missed? Hope, Rose, Dean, Twins, Pip, even little Shadow had taken part in this initiation into the pack. Who … Billy is not Wolfling, something that he knew upset Ianto who would have loved their oldest to be part of this too and Marley was exclusive for Ianto, a horse of an entirely different colour as the saying goes. So …

"Fall" Ianto's voice like a sigh. "Fall as if sinking in a lake, the light above you, darkness below and no fear. Let yourself sink down into the shadows. Go down Cariad."

Jack let himself drift, tried to relax and let go of everything and imagine himself floating in the void.

_What was that?_

Jack swung, the sound of clicking startling him and he tried to see through the murk what was out there. His heart started to race as clicking claws started again and he was almost frantically trying to see what the hell it was in the Void with him.

Then Ianto laughed softly, almost like the breeze in the high topped trees and Jack knew what it was. Why Ianto was teaching him this, using precious time and energy to help Jack with something so sacred.

"Hello Baby" Jack gushed as he finally got to see the true gift of this lesson.

His spark responded with a warm chuff across his face and Jack felt like he may cry with joy.

Jack met his unborn child.

And he was beautiful.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto was exhausted. Not just tired but wrung out, run a fucking marathon, exhausted.

It was not easy to take Jack on that journey, had taken more from him than he thought it would as Jack had lingered with each child stubbornly. Even though Ianto had told him several times it would be draining. Ianto knew that each time they did it the travelling would be less draining, less control needed as Jack got the hang of it and soon … hopefully … Jack will have learned how to traverse the bond's spider-webbing that bound everyone together without him.

For now he lay in the grass looking up at the blue sky, fluffy clouds and breathed as his mind rested.

Jack lay beside him with a grin that was brighter than the sun above them.

"Wow" Jack gushed "Just … that was amazing."

"When you were having Rosie it was too small … the bond too new and tenuous" Ianto slurred, fatigue making it hard to concentrate on the words needed "More pups mean easier connections. Imagine Cariad … one day there will be enough Wolfing that you will be able to 'look' without a second thought."

"Wow" Jack repeated, still in awe. Now he got why the kids were angry, why sometimes there seemed to be a scolding happening without everyone seeing as a pup would stop doing something and bow its head in submission. One day he would be as connected, the bond now stretched to him while he was sparking. Would it remain? Or was this only the pup inside him creating this? Damn. The idea of losing this with the birth was sobering.

"Don't' be a fool" Ianto's voice was stronger now "Of course it will remain. You were already telepathic to a degree! Now you have opened your mind to it and reset your shields to allow for it … it will remain."

"So cool!"

Ianto smiled, rolling his head to look at the man he loved more than life, even if he did want to smash his skull with a big boulder sometimes. Jack started to laugh as Ianto let him have the thought and rolled to face him too. Now their noses were almost touching as the warm, soft grass seemed to cradle them.

"A big rock huh?"

"Hmmmmmm"

Jack kissed his love. His life.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris was kneeling, checking Pip's hand when Jack and Ianto slammed into the forge, heading to for injured pup with matching looks of horror.

"It's OK, he just pinched his thumb" Kris assured them as he rose to let them cocoon their child "A simple mistake I've made thousands of times. Testing a latch and it jumps, biting you."

Ianto had the injured digit in his mouth like it was his own pain as Pip stood letting Jack stroke his hair and croon. Jack didn't care that the shirt he was wearing was tight, proudly proclaiming that the wearer had a strange portly belly bump. Jack only cared for his child, the bond still open so both men had yelped as the thumb had been momentarily crushed in the workings of the safety latch Pip had been making to make sure the little ones could not unlatch the shade cloth and hurt themselves.

Ianto withdrew the child's hand and inspected the thumb "Not too bad. Might lose the thumbnail … might pay to go see Uncle Owie. Poor baby."

Jack lofted Pip and Ianto rose to scold, Ali watching from her comfortable chair and she called out "Hey … Jack .. are you overly enjoying the food while being a lazy sod like people are thinking or … is there a reason for that belly?"

Jack swung and smiled "A baby. I am preggers too, just not as bloody prideful as you to show it off like that!"

Ali laughed as her hand went to her bare stomach full of baby, the bikini top the most comfortable thing in the heat of the forge but she didn't want to admit defeat and go into the final stages of being a kept woman just yet. The baby moved under her hand as she looked at Jack. "Really? You're having a baby?"

"Yes. Wondrous, isn't it?" Jack smiled as he lifted his top so those in the room could see the small bump "The pack grows."

"That's amaz…. Oh god" she grunted "That was not a kick. That was a twinge!"

"You OK?" Kris moved to comfort her, his face suddenly stern as his hand reached out to their unborn child, too soon for an arrival just yet.

"Yeah, just my back spasmming again" she assured him "It's OK. No early labour here. Owen is keeping a good eye on me."

"Speaking of Owen" Ianto bowed as he left the room with his child on his hip like he was a toddler, not an almost ten year old child.

Jack grinned once more and moved to follow them, deciding it was time to let it be seen and he walked through the village proudly beside his mate, hand in hand with both of them carrying precious cargo, a predi-dog or three moving with them like body guards.

Ianto was right.

The more normal they treated their children and the changing world around them, the more it would be accepted as normal by those caught up on the maelstrom of this new life.

As for Brandy and those like her?

They could jog on!


	20. Chapter 20

20

Ali was going through an old box of junk with Tosh as Owen inspected the little one's hand and told all concerned that the nail would survive once he had drilled a little hole with a hot needle to release the blood clot forming. Not worried about such things, Pip was enthralled as he watched the medical procedure and Ianto moved away to let Jack comfort.

"Whatcha got there dumpling tum?" Ianto reached for an old cassette tape and he laughed "Christ on a stick … where is that old tape player you kept for parts … ah!"

Ianto checked the batteries, popped in the cassette and music started to play, Pip's head whipping around as 'Hold Me Now" filled the room, Ianto and Jack joining in with the other adults as they revelled in long since dead music.

The other pups came quickly, the Twins last with Shadow. They stood as now 'Nice Day for a White Wedding' boomed out. Then the song ended and the DJ's voice came on "That was Billy Idol singing nice day…" then it cut off as another song began and the children froze.

"Dad! Someone spoke from it!" Dean said with wonder.

"Nah, that was just the DJ" Jack answered "This is recorded off the radio."

Dean looked to the same one to explain as every other little head did and Ianto sighed as he settled in "OK. DJs, were Disc Jockeys. So called because music first came on a record which you know Aunty Bonnie melts to make those cool bowls. Discs. Jockey because they rode the airwaves sending out the music on a band, each song chosen and shared, sometimes banter or conversation. Information and a notice board, weather reports and such."

"And anyone could hear it? Not even encrypted?" Hope was shocked, now turning to Tosh "Everyone listened?"

"There were several different stations. You could choose the one you liked. Some played rock and roll, others played classical or some were just talk back where people all shared ideas and argued" she nodded "It was important. Made us all feel connected I guess. Good for morale in the workplace, music. Also, the information… news. That was good. Telling people about special things happening in the area, upcoming elections and stuff. Where there was a roadblock and to use another road. We all needed that."

The kids were listening intently and they canted their heads as the Twins said "Like a bond."

"Exactly" she smiled "It did keep us all in the loop."

"How would we do it then?" Hope demanded calmly "Now."

"What?" Tosh blinked "Oh…ah… god. Great idea. Yes! We can set up speakers with on/off switches around the village as well as below. People can choose to listen or not, maybe in time have one just music playing continuously and another for day to day things … OH!"

Tosh was soon telling the children all about creating a playlist as Owen sat and pulled out oodles of old CDs Ianto had no idea he had pilfered along the way. Scared the flash drives full of it might be corrupted or lost when bugging out. Owen loved his music too. Ianto was quietly touched to watch something from the past get resurrected.

"We can take turns. Like a rota system" Pip explained "We can put up a list with time slots so anyone wanting to join in can. We can have a gardening section each Saturday morning to tell people where we are harvesting or planting that coming week if anyone wants to join in, or if we are going foraging for berries or something so children had time to ask parents if they are allowed"

"So much better than the notice board" Rosie agreed happily "Oh, we can announce births. And even have an emergency system. Do drills without that horrible klaxon sounding all over the village, section parts off for fake flooding and stuff!"

"Rosie! Great idea, and you my little Rosebud? You can tell the others what you need them to do like the general you are" Jack kissed Hope's forehead. "You and your siblings can include others in your ideas and thoughts then."

"A birthday list" Ianto added "Each day you check the diary for wedding anniversaries or birthdays, give the person recognition for surviving another year. Celebrate the day even if we do the actually birthday parties in a big lump event every three months."

The kids sat with Owen and Tosh for the entire afternoon as they learned how to use everything and at the evening meal Ianto and Jack joined their children to the delight of everyone. They all rose politely as Ianto and Jack settled in their seats then sat as well. Shadow sitting by the fire waiting for a bowl of food from Francine who sat in an arm chair with him as he ate.

The kids declared Holdfast Radio would begin on the following Monday so they had a weekly roster sorted and anyone who wanted to help were to come to a meeting about it. Ianto watched people perk up, talk excitedly and cheer as Owen also told everyone he had found some DVDs in the boxes he had forgotten about as well.

Movie nights were looking up, as well as the daytime silence that would soon be interrupted with music of the 'Before'. Maybe even some new stuff might be recorded and added, the groups that sang together and the songs being made with the children's school group who excitedly learnt that they might be able to broadcast too.

Little things.

Little steps.

But it was something that might bring back some old songs, some memories they would bring without the pain of remembering now so much time had passed.

Good old Rock n' Roll.


	21. Chapter 21

21

The radio station was a hit. The next few weeks taken with arguments over playlists and more music being surrendered from iPods and such people had been covertly clinging to. Ah yes. Music.

Ianto could faintly hear it on the breeze now as it carried over the grass to the edge of the cliff, the view below a little unnerving. The Wolf standing beside him turned to look at him, nodded and moved away as Ianto reassured it as best he could with its primitive psychic telepathy that he would sort this out.

Down below, where Bonny had been pilfering less than a month ago, Zs stood looking back up at him with equal silence. There were at least forty… maybe fifty. All ages and both sexes … well those still distinguishable…yeah… different stages of decay as well. Ianto knew they would only grow in number as time went by, then grow curious as their low brain function finally decided something had called them here from wherever they had been wandering aimlessly.

Who would have known that a radio in the old dozer sitting nearby would pick up the radio station and was currently receiving the children's giggled commentary about someone who was stuck up a tree and the volume was turned up high enough to call these fucking things in. Goad damn it. How the hell was it even turned on?

Rhys must have used it last, his annoying habit of turning old radios on for white noise to drown out the silence. Damn it. How many had he left on? The bloody batteries must have been in his pocket, turning shit on and…. Ianto took a deep breath and told himself to calm down and stop cursing when the pups were listening. Well … chiming in.

He turned from the edge and walked back to wait, knowing his promise to keep the wolf pack safe had be adhered to, even as his knew his oldest pup was currently stomping towards the vehicle bay to scold her uncle. Ianto hoped she didn't gnash her teeth too much ... Rhys was a little scared of her these days.

He considered options then transformed to human form, closing his eyes and reaching through the bond for the weakest member still learning the ropes.

_**Jack.**_

_**Huh?**_

_**Jack, we have a problem.**_

Ianto sent an image of the Zs and the location he was standing then turned to look again, cursing softly. Soon a bug was settling on the rock nearby and he smiled as another joined, then another and slowly Marley formed herself.

"Tad?"

"Hello darling. Look down there" Ianto pointed and she walked to the edge, looked over and cursed softly.

"Dad and the others are on their way, will be here within fifteen minutes by ship, he thought it prudent to be quick given the fact you were displeased." She said calmly and Ianto frowned.

"He is pregnant. We agreed no leaving the Dome … damn it" Ianto sighed, "Of course he would come without thinking. That man. Gods, sometimes I wanna wring his neck!"

"I know, but he has several big scary Wolfling with him, he is perfectly safe and you cannot use the old 'crash' scenario when he could be mowed down by someone in one of those buggies getting about the village." She scolded.

"Yeah. I really have to talk to the committee about setting speed limits in certain places. Those things are for outside the Dome, not the main street" Ianto nodded knowing she was right.

Soon the deep thrum of the engines could he heard and Ianto pointed, it flew overhead and hovered while they all looked down and cursed, then it swung, the gun turret swinging as well and the sound of gunfire filled the valley.

lanto looked to the tree line where the wolves watched, their eyes glowing in the sunlight. They dissipated slowly until only one set remained and the Alpha accepted the remedy then was gone too. Ianto slid down the bank to help cleanup as the vessel landed and soon there were people employing the things they had been learning, Kitty showing that she was definitely getting the hang of blades.

Solomon had a large spear like blade, swinging it with a violence that had Ianto pausing to watch with interest. That boy was a born warrior, Kev behind him quietly encouraging him. Good, a team forming as he stepped closer to Kitty and they slowly revolved to search for another target.

Hope sat watching too, no need to get involved when it was a good training exercise for the others. She knew her strength. They did not.

Finally Ianto stepped into the ship's large cargo bay and moved to the co-pilot seat to sit and look at his beloved, the bump now soooo there. He smiled and leaned in to kiss him to show there was no anger in his decision to come, of course he would. Ianto knew he had done the same with a pup on board where their 'already here' pups were concerned. Of course. Jack was not stupid.

"So. Rhys huh?"

"Or Bonny" Ianto replied "I know they both like to sit and fiddle with radios when eating. Hoping to find someone broadcasting. Now the broadcasters are us and it's not a good idea anymore. Maybe a gentle reminder, not another scare?"

"He's OK" Jack waved a hand "Barely even did that squeak he does when she looms."

"Looms" Ianto repeated then snorted "Gods, she is so much like me with that temper."

"Come on lover. Go finish the clean up and use that dozer to cover the carnage. Then we can go home. The smell is gross when you burn them" Jack whispered and Ianto nodded, the dozer already firing up on the distance as Dean agreed and told Kev as much.

They had all earned their pudding tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

22

It was a sunny day, the Dome lightly glistening as they all stood looking up at the ship hovering overhead.

"OK Cariad" Ianto said softly, no need for coms now the bond was complete and as if someone had tapped the Delete button, the ship blinked out of existence.

Everyone gasped, a couple of small children whimpering with fear as Jack and those on board seemed to disappear.

"Ok Cariad" Ianto repeated and the ship blinked back.

"Cloaking device" Ianto said calmly as he explained it to everyone "This means we can travel without being seen. Now that Jack has fixed this part of the vessel we can scout not only for recon sites, but others who are still out there. We have a chance of covertly watching and checking if they are good people or not a good fit for our valley."

"It also means we can check the channels for broadcasting as well as active radios in the valley. Turn off those with our station on it" Hope agreed, herself looking so much older than her years, more a Grup than ever. A teenager with the attitude to match. Jack was so proud.

"At least, until he can't fit in the flight seat anymore" someone said and laughter started as Ianto pretended to frown, his own little Pip the bastard.

Ianto turned to watch the vessel descend and touchdown with a grace that was not lost on anyone. Jack was such a natural this was second nature to him. Hope grinned as she ran to it, clambering up the ramp as it was still lowering and as Kev stepped off she ran past with a whoop.

It soon rose once more, Ianto leaving the Dome to run beneath as they went hunting.

.

.

.

.

This was to become a normal occurrence, each morning would be a hunt followed by an evening of foot rubs, loving and even Ianto got some too. LOL

Jack was growing, the pup inside now fully engaging in the bond and the first time Jack heard a small voice singing along he almost fell over, stopping his 'power walk' as he held his bump with open joy, the small voice was barely understandable to him, even if it must be loud and clear to the Wolfling.

Ianto had found some sort of peace within the pack, the Twins preferring to move around in the forge, Kris amusing them no end with his Ginger ways. Ginger cats, a 'ginger' dog and many ginger children. To their increased amusement, there was also a ginger baby as Ali successfully gave Kris his long wanted child. A boy. A sweet, pretty little thing with large eyes and a cupids bow mouth. The Twins were enamoured and lamented that the coming pup was probably 'just another blonde' with deep sighs.

Ianto reminded them that their Daddy might give a dark haired child, not as surprising as they might think and although Pip was open to the idea of a little dark haired child, much like the pretty little girl Marley had presented to the world with flicks of dark the Twins were not convinced. Anna had been a deep auburn in her youth before becoming the white haired nainny everyone knew, where the Twins got their red from.

Hope stuck to him like glue, the flight lessons enthralling and Jack was beyond pleased that Rosie showed great aptitude as well. Dean didn't mind it, preferring the technical side as his eyes followed Tosh's fingers along with Frank. The Weevil was a natural for all the different coloured buttons, the sequences nothing to him as he diligently followed the pattern he could see, even if no one else could. Tosh's pride in her 'son' didn't go unnoticed by Jack who openly praised the young fella. The crystal drives would go forever, fuel not needed.

Jack knew he had to give it up for a little while, the next two months would be full or pre-birth…birth… baby brain … so he sat at the meeting table and laid it out as he and Ianto had agreed.

"First of all … this boat is mine. I want it made clear that I own it. It is not common property. It's mine. My crew, my people, my kids … I want that clear. Also … it cannot leave the atmo, the shields are not operational for that as that was too badly damaged on entry, although it can shield from bullets and human interference from below which will make it a sky tank."

"But it belongs to you, not the collective" Rhys repeated slowly "I think that is a solid suggestion. This means no rebellion or attempt to barter it with another camp. It's taken. It's owned, not communal."

Some didn't look too happy and Ianto rose to look around the table with a steady eye, his soft gleam of golden anger enough to remind everyone that he had the final say here and his mate had spoken. Holdfast was his. He was Holdfast. If Jack wanted his boat … it was his boat.

End of fucking discussion.

Kris slammed his hand on the table "If we are finished with that, I want to know when we can have the fucking fair. Me woman wants to trade some of her glass for some toys!"

The conversation changed to the Trade Fair they were going to put on for all three of the camps, Ianto settling back as Jack nodded happily at him.

Done.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Jack finally called uncle, admitting that it was too hard for him to fly and he settled at Shangri-La to wait for their newest member to arrive. Ianto understood his desire to hide for this last part, the Coven gone but not forgotten … by anyone. The upset had lingered like a bad smell and Martha had kept her baby away from others, the parentals taking turns to be with Hir at their dwelling come meal times instead of letting the children all eat tighter. It had upset Ianto to see this, it had upset Jack as well and they were still struggling to find a way to fix things as their own youngest pup sat stoically by the fire in all his furry glory as if challenging anyone to say the same about him.

Personally … Ianto was sick of the entire thing and in moments of wild abandon he imagined them flying away in that ship of Jack's leaving everyone to fend for themselves while they lived happily up in the sky where no one could reach them. He even considered renaming the vessel Cloud Nine. Of course, these moments of fancy would pass as he crashed his thoughts back down to earth knowing he could never leave everyone behind. He was too invested, this had cost so much … they were his pack. Love them or not. Mostly not right now.

As they settled on the bed, Ianto's hand over the now large bump the pup within seemed to sing to them. Hauntingly beautiful and it called Shadow who slunk in and transformed to the sweet little toddler that wrapped himself around it, singing back.

"Ianto?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are we doing OK here?"

Ianto could have answered flippantly but knew that ws not what his mate wanted to hear. He wanted honesty and Ianto sought the words to convey that.

"We are OK. Not grand, not perfect… but OK. As long as we can keep retreating we are OK. The day we no longer have to … it will be better." Ianto whispered.

"There will always be a level of discontent. An undercurrent of fear. Is that OK?"

"No, but it seems necessary. Those who far me, also fear my wrath. Again, hopefully one day that is not needed. One day. Not today. Not tomorrow… but one day I will stand in the middle of my village and know only respect."

Jack considered this as Ianto kissed him and rose from the bed "The Twins are not back yet, I have to tear them away from that bloody forge. Pip is so engrossed he has forgotten the time again"

"He does love fire"

.

.

.

Ianto walked confidently along the tunnel system towards the forge, knowing the kids were well aware of his approach. He passed those going the other way with polite nods and no fanfare until one rushed by him that had him hesitating, and then tiring to look at the retreating back. He changed direction to follow, sliding along the wall to watch the figure slide into the security room. He followed her in.

"Just a couple!"

"NO!" Stephen roared angrily "Fuck off Juniper. I told you … no more security detail for you until I am sure you are not visiting your sister again and as for weapons or walkies? That's such a no there shouldn't' even be need for a discussion about it."

"But she needs it"

"I need a new coffee machine but don't think its coming" Ianto said softly, the room jumping as he entered it to find Juniper still clutching a radio in one hand, a gun in the other. Ianto knew it as loaded, his nose telling him so as the gunpowder lingered around the damned thing.

"She chose her path to walk, we do not have to help her walk it!" Stephen said firmly. "No. Put them back."

She seemed to waiver, then she went to raise the gun.

"If you point that in the direction of my grandson … I shall have to kill you." Ianto said calmly. "It's loaded. You are threatening my mate's bloodline. I will tear you to pieces and you will not die quickly or painlessly."

As she stood gaping at Ianto Stephen slapped the gun from her hand and the retort as it went off filled the small space. Ianto grunted at the sound, then looked at Stephen, comforted that he was OK. He then addressed the shaking woman who was just staring at the hole in the wall.

"Juni. I don't understand why. You are a god provider her, a welcome and loved member of the village. Why throw it all away on your sister's anger? In time she would have been allowed to return to visit, maybe If she apologised even stay. Instead… you seem to fight to join her" Ianto turned away as Stephen snarled down the coms for those demanding to know if they had heard a gun shoot echoing through the tunnel system.

Ianto sighed "You have Sarah, only four and you want to take her out into the world like this? Brandy's kids could stay … they were old enough to choose and they chose to stay. Sarah is too small. She must go with you if you are cast out. Is your sister's anger more important than your only child's safely? Shame on you."

She looked at Stephen and then handed him the walkie with a shaking hand.

"What now Grandpa Ianto?" Stephen asked softly and Ianto shrugged.

"I do not have words" Ianto walked away, moving from the place of pain as he went over the conversation he had with Jack not so long ago.

Jack was right.

This place was getting toxic.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Ianto went home, ignoring the shouting and running as security swarmed into the weapons room. It was not his problem now, the simple fact that there was now a committee, localized government was not lost on him and just as they had on occasion told him they didn't need his help … right now they were more than capable of metering out their response to this. He did hope little Sarah would be OK though.

Jack was sitting up in bed waiting "What happened? The kids went quiet and then became incensed, took off like bats out of hell. Even Shadow who usually does not care."

"I passed them retuning, they almost ran me over like a herd of buffalo" Ianto said as he settled on the bed then as calmly and…well… in the most vanilla way… told Jack what had just happened, leading with the fact no one was hurt and Stephen held his shit together. Jack stared at him.

"Did you shield from me?"

"What?" Ianto hadn't expected that as the lead question.

"They knew…clearly heard or saw it … why didn't I?" Jack demanded, his anger starting to show and Ianto fought the urge to mirror it.

"Well … I assume someone else was watching as well and those twins are more than capable of throwing a shield over you with their combined energy if close enough to touch you. Did they touch you, stand and touch you when it all went crazy?" Ianto asked and Jack considered with a pout.

"Burn did reach out and grab my ankle, I thought it was because he was startled" Jack looked at the offending ankle.

"Burn grabbed you, Tum grabbed Burn… the twins then closed you off from it as they were startled and didn't want peanut there startled either. Pack. They protected the most innocent one" Ianto explained gently "It was not you Cariad … it was your cargo they wanted to protect. They were scared that the gun might go off and Fen might go down. Not something they want him to know about … fear. Not yet, not so young and not even here to have to fear this place. Your children were closing ranks."

Jack settled back as he pondered "I want to see him."

"He does not come here…. Really?" Ianto sighed then rose from the bed and gently lifted Jack in his arms as if he were a child, carrying him lovingly the entire way to the Meeting Room where everyone was yelling at one another, arms flailing and generally being idiots. As they entered a shoe flew past … yes. Things were not civil.

"ENOUGH!" Ianto roared, stilling the place as he carried Jack to the large armchair in the corner that was Ianto's usual pregnant spot. He settled him as Tosh rushed over to croon and fuss, taking in the huge stomach and tired face of their Captain.

"Right. First thing's first. Fenny, come to Grandpa" Jack raised his arms and the man dutifully knelt to let his grandfather hold him, hands smoothing over him as Jack reassured himself. Stephen found his face against the large tummy and he felt movement within, smiling now as he placed a hand on the bump and revelled in the little one moving about mere skin depth away.

"So active" he whispered as he rubbed.

"Upset too. Feels my fear and is confused by it" Jack agreed as he finally released Stephen who sat back, his hand still on the large bump.

"Not too far away then."

"We grow at a different rate to humans. He will come when he is ready but soon…yes. Soon." Ianto nodded.

"He?"

"Yeah. It's a little boy in here" Jack gushed happily "Another little boy so close to Shadow so they might be companions I guess. Pip so much older. Where is Pip?"

"Here" a voice called out and Jack turned his head to find the little boy was standing by the highchair that had Nelly in it, his hand on her tiny one as if he was comforting her. "Nelly Belly got a fright with all the yelling. You know she doesn't like bluster and bullshit. If you are all going to behave like animals she should not be here Marley!"

"Language!" Ianto and Jack said together, then snorted at themselves.

"Right. I know we are all upset … pissed and right now is not the right time to decide. Juniper had many variables to her and we are not thinking logically. We are placing her next to her sister when they were completely different kettles of fish."

"You see … a bowl or dish that is long and deep to cook a whole fish in is called a kettle" Pip explained calmly to the baby "Hence … kettle of fish. You don't like fish."

She stared back calmly as if digesting this.

Everyone blinked, turning back to Jack and Ianto. Kev agreed "I think we take the night to sleep on it, come back to the table tomorrow calm and without need to display our anger here. We are all angry, that is a given and I feel that we have every right to be. That said … Jack is right. She can cool her heels while she thinks about it too. Sarah can stay with us. Wife?"

"Yes" Tish was already rising from her seat "Tomorrow we talk and decide like the people we were elected to be."

Ianto waited while everyone paid respect to him and his almost exploding mate, then calmly carried him home again.

"Do you want to be there tomorrow for the vote?" Ianto asked as he snuggled with Jack.

"Yeah I guess. Outpost. We both know she is gone. At least they will take her instead of just pointing her in the direction. I don't know … maybe for a time not forever? Like … six months then she can come back?" Jack sighed "Don't know how they will feel at Outpost though, being the custodial sentence."

We need to make sure Hope speaks" Ianto said after a while "She represents the children. All of them … she needs to tell them their thoughts too."

"Is that where she went? To the Kid's Cave?" Jack snuggled in.

"Yeah. Their meeting is already underway. I don't think Sarah will be going anywhere." Ianto stroked the hair off Jack's face "They are having the meeting without the grups and tomorrow when they all sit down to begin their deliberations the decision will already be made and spoke to them by the kids."

"They might not like that."

"Tough titty. Not all things are a democracy in this world … there must be times the Wolfling have sway" Ianto sighed "Maybe it's time they remember that. This is OUR home they live in."

Jack nodded, knowing Ianto was right.

At the end of the day, their word had to be the most final.

It had got them all here after all.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Ianto had carried Jack again and they were waiting, Ianto perched on the arm of the chair in such a way that Jack could not resist patting the pert arse. Ianto was gently scolding as the meeting was called to order and as expected…by them … Hope rose to walk to the head of the table, eyeballing Morris until he stepped aside nervously.

She then turned to face the people seated "We have talked. We the Bigs, Tweens and Firsts have all talked and decided this is not the same as the attack on Shadow and therefore does not deserve the shunning."

Everyone sat as she looked over them, her head high with her fair hair shining in the lights as she looked every part the leader "The punishment should fit the crime. She tried to take something, therefore we want her to have restricted rations for a while. Not food though … she is fed. Cannot eat with us but must sit in the Glass Room to eat instead. She cannot get new clothes or any other supplies for the term of a year. Sarah is not to blame so she is exempt from this, also she is still growing and will need things. That is the punishment we agreed on. Juniper is not allowed to share in the hard word we do for a year. She will continue to work and be active in her job, this will ensure her meals only. Sarah keeps her mama."

Vic cleared his throat and said gently "thank you Hope. This is the decision of all the children?"

"Yes. We voted several times. Things were argued and I was the deciding vote. As it should be. You know … sometimes there has to be a leader. Today I am she. Today I am telling you all that we have decided and this is what we want. Sarah will stay, be safe and not suffer due to her mother's stupidity. Juniper will be reassigned so there are not weapons near her. She can work hard, show remorse and in a year be forgiven."

"well … before we spend the next few hours arguing and nutting things out I suggest we all take a vote to see if we are happy to accept the children's decision before we waste time" Mickey said as he rose to nod to his niece "I for one agree. This was clearly talked over, chewed on and we will only be doing the same thing again only because we want to be the grownups here. This is a new world. Maybe there are times when it is better to listen, accept something that makes sense and move on."

"Where is Leaf?" someone called out, "We've not seen Hr for several days."

"Has a cold. Sniffles and general grizzling. Why Alice is not here either. She has offered to be nursemaid so the three of hr parentals can attend instead. Since our child is one of the things the Coven as issue with, I think our opinions should matter." Martha said as she rose to stand next to her man "And I agree with the kids. Fair."

"Fair!" Andy rose to stand the other side of their wife, his head nodding "Leaf had a long row to hoe… there will be bigots in Hr life but we need to show that sometimes it is better to forgive than to feel hurt for too long. I want our child to see that turning the other cheek does not mean letting it lie, rather … it is a matter of letting your family provide justice. Juniper will be treated as a leper at first, in time as we forgive her it will be OK. Leaf needs to se, the kids do as well. See that we are not animals here, we can forgive with time."

"Agreed" Vic nodded turning to someone else. One by one they agreed, some voicing their opinions as well and at the end of it only three objected. Surprisingly, two wanted her gone and the third wanted her forgiven immediately. After talks it was agreed that the majority ruled so that's that.

Ianto was secretly amused as it was not a majority rules thing at all … Hope had spoke and they had saved face with a worthless vote where everyone knew they would agree. Still … egos are strange things and he knew they had to make it seem like a Grup thing. Hope saw that too, not insulted with their waste of time votes. After all … she was right.

"I will go see her now" Hope rose from her seat, surprising many "It was my choice, my decision so I will explain it to her. Sarah already knows and is upset but understands. Ali, you are tired. Perhaps you need a lie down?"

"It's Edmund. He's cranky the last few days and I think it cannot be teething but am insure …" she started then smiled as Owen rose to rush over and check the baby asleep in her arms. He pulled back the covers to show that shock red swatch of hair the little one had been born with, Owen telling everyone that it had been like watching a Muppet be born then screaming each time Kris pretended to chase him down.

"Warm. Still on the tit? Eaten anything different? Your milk can be affected by foods ya know" Owen said as he looked at the clearly OK baby.

"Gooseberries" Kris said after thinking about it "I was offered a large bucket of them in return for some welding work on a kettle. She has been eating them by the handful. I was going to ask for more"

Owen nodded "Ah. Acidic changes. OK. No more. Try …ah…. Bland food for a while. No. wait. Garlic, you eat a lot of garlic usually. Go back to that, a taste he knows. It will encourage him to suckle too, I take it he's not been as enthusiastic for the tit?"

"God, you are right" she sighed. "Sorry Mundy. Mama is silly."

"It's OK. We are all different and clearly he doesn't like gooseberries." Owen shrugged, summing up the day.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"Ianto, got a sec buddy?" Owen said softly as they all got ready to file out, Ianto nodding as he left Jack in the chair with Mundy to croon over with glee, Kris and Ali so proud of their tiny creation that seemed healthy and strong despite her still afraid of losing him somehow after all the effort.

"Yes Owen?" Ianto asked as he found himself dragged into the corridor of the tunnel system.

"Is he OK?" Owen hissed, "Wouldn't let me poke at him!"

"Yes, just feeling … why?" Ianto frowned.

"Well … he's got a way to go yet .. another … seven weeks? Eight?" Owen knew how Wolfling time works and also the time spent for Rosie so knew Jack was not as fragile as Ianto was making out. Clearly he was concerned and Ianto felt touched by it as he might have once bristled at the interference.

"Owen … Jack and I agreed to the swapping around thing remember? Him in the summer… me in the winter … like … easy and calm … a few years between blah blah … the Gods laughed at us and then pointed at me and bam bam bamamamamamamam" Ianto waved a hand at himself "Instead of the nice little plopping of pups we got a mad almost … flood of them from me. This was not the plan by a long shot, not agreed to and we were as shocked as you each time I sparked. Look … he's feeling delicate because it's such a delight for him. Also … his previous babies prior to here died remember? Rosie the first and only one he has achieved. Now… each time he wanted one I was already in the way. We had to be careful. I mean … shit a brick the size of a VW… imagine us BOTH preggers. Right?"

Owen blinked slowly then sniggered softly "Shit. You're right. Murder on all of us. Shit. Right … his cycles are different too right?"

"Yes. Only twice a year does he fall fertile. Why it was so hard. Why we really thought a year or two between each pup was fair … lile … three or four years for each pregnancy for me or him. Turns. Having me fall repeatedly has been a cock-block on so many levels. The Gods are naughty." Ianto sighed "He's revelling in it and I say … let him. The way the Gods work I might be up the duff within a week of him presenting his newling … so … really. How many foot rubs does it cost Hmmm? He is a good provider, since we shook off our early unease about it … we actually have a good system where he is a good mate. My pregnancies have all been full of love. So should his be and as I have about four times as much as him … he gets a massive doses from me now. Only fair!"

"But … that is the other thing" Owen seized Ianto's arm as he turned to leave, leaning in close "Why was he so nasty to Kris and Ali with their own failures? Having his own."

"Whistling in the graveyard" Ianto guessed "Like … didn't want to catch it. Too close to the bone, ya see? Her sorrow matched his memories of the same loss. It made him scared that such a sorrow might sour his womb. I don't' think he saw it, didn't realise he was pushing everyone away as their bumps were upsetting him. Did the same with Martha and Tish right? Like a mocking. See? Jack craved one, more than I realised and I was remiss in that. So many I enjoyed, revelled in … he supported and never complained."

"So these last weeks will be filled with carrying and lavishing will they?" Owen said with a pout.

"And if it were you, I would carry you too Owen. Honest, I would be proud to show you off but I don't think your bump would look like his. Knowing you, you would have a craving, be fat like Jabba the hut and have food stains all over you. Get a hose down before going in the bed full of blankets that you would roll in and fart. Pregnant men fart a lot. Not much room ya know" Ianto seized him and started to tickle, Owen yelping and then shrieking with laugher as Ianto squeezed "Oh my Gods, a fart. Sure Tosh hasn't knocked you up?"

"GET OFF" Owen screamed, writhing as Ianto got a better grip and lifted him in his arms like a baby.

"There there Owiekins … it's OK. Tadda has you bubba ….ooooo, belly" Ianto watched the t-shirt ride up and to Owen's immense horror and glee Ianto delivered a wet raspberry to his flat stomach.

"Arrghhhhhhhh" Owen shrieked, laughing and choking as he struggled.

"Ianto, put him down! You know where he's been. I at least wash him first" Tosh said as she walked out and Owen found himself on his feet once more as Ianto doubled over and roared with mirth, inside Jack's booming laugh heard as well.

Owen sobered and looked at Ianto "He heard us?"

"Owen … he is linked though the bond now. He heard every word of the conversation you pulled me away for. Do you hear any upset in there?" Ianto assured him "Jack knows you care, worry and like any brother … you check on us. It's OK. We are fine. All of us."

"Good" Owen said as he smiled and then in an impulsive rare mood he threw his arms around Ianto and hugged him, then jumped back to run after his wife like nothing had happened.

"Well look at that. Only took … what … eighteen years of knowing him to finally get some affection. Funny little ape" Ianto said to himself, the laugher of his pups ringing through the village as they agreed.

He was funny … and lovely too.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Jack was in the forge, watching his little boy slam a piece of metal with open malice as he created another prong for the baby gate Jack wanted. It was hard, this bond thing but they were getting better at it and at the moment Jack was sending a message to Pip that he needed to curl the top a little more to match the three already made.

Pip grunted to let Jack know he was micromanaging a bit there and Jack smiled as he glanced over at Ali who was also working, her glass blowing really taking off now Bonny had found a method of creating the glass rods out of recycled glass. The mixture of different colours was mesmerising. Edmund was fast asleep in the familiar sounds of the forge, his little basket safely by the chair Jack was in.

"Fire" Pip said and Jack agreed, it was hot in there.

"No. I see fire" Pip dropped the hammer, swigging to stare at the wall "It's… where is it? Who is this?"

Jack suddenly realised what was going on and he closed his eyes, gripping the arm of the chair as the bond opened to him and he saw flames all around him as someone screamed from close by.

"THE TWINS!" Jack cried with horror, rising to head out the door and Kris dropped his own hammer, turning to Pip.

"What's happening?"

"A fire … somewhere topside is on fire, the Twins are in there" Pip yelled as he ran after his waddling father and Kris swore as he ran after them both.

"WAIT, Jack, wait before you jiggle that poor Busby out of your tum, wait. Here get in my Tunnel Runner" he yelled puling Jack toward the huge four wheel drive vehicle he had helped Rhys create for Bonny, used for carrying the heavy stuff down below.

Kris drove like he didn't have a pregnant man beside him knowing Jack would not appreciate extra care right now and they came flying out of the tunnel system into the light, the smoke now evident as Jack pointed "The Blue barn. That one!"

Kris wrenched the wheel, the small pup racing past was at breakneck speed and Kris knew with clarity it was Pip. He was running low and fast like a whippet, his tail straight behind him and as they neared the barn Jack started to scream with horror "Auburn!"

Jack was clambering out as the Tunnel Runner came to a halt and Kris bit back the scold as Jack hit the ground running, hugging his belly as he raced for the inflamed barn. The screaming inside of horrible to hear and as he came close to those gathering outside he screamed with fear "AUBURN!"

The side of the barn erupted, Ianto slamming out with a child in his jaws, flicking it at Kev and Sean who caught the child, crouching to check over the unconscious Autumn. Owen pushed his way over and crouched as well, looking up at the terrified Captain, then at the barn.

"Is he still in there?" he asked and Jack nodded, closing his eyes as he clung to Kris, the large arms of the man comforting as he embraced Jack which left him to concentrate and fill his mind with the bond.

Ianto was searching, the darkness intense as well as the heat, only using is paws as he slapped around for their daughter. Jack barely breathed as he tried to will his mate on, the other pups arriving and then Kris asked the question that should have been asked earlier I guess.

"Where did Pip go?"

Jack opened his eyes as Pip staggered out of the opening, his hand pulling at his sister's dress and Ianto staggered out with the little girl in his jaws, collapsing in the grass as he released her and she rolled into Owen's waiting hands.

"She's breathing, low and shallow … smoke inhalation. You OK Wolfy?"

Ianto didn't answer, transforming to human form and so tired he didn't monitor his fur, the change to a three piece suit was a surprise to Jack who knew this was Ianto's image of him he preferred in his mind. After all this time … handsome. So handsome. Jack slid to the ground as the fire truck worked, people yelled and Bonny stood with Martha turning the hose slowly from their corner, the roof coming down with a thump of sparks and cries of sorrow. The winter feed had been depleted but there had been several calves in there, the sounds of their dying had been the cause of the Twins racing into the flames in the first place.

"Five. They got five out" Pip coughed "We lost seven."

Ianto finally rose unsteadily, Jack rising as well and they embraced as both pups finally started to cry softly, Marley gathering the boy to her as Alice scooped up the little girl. So grateful.

"Ianto? Are you OK?" Jack asked as he pulled back to see the tired mate before him.

"Our daughter is burnt" Ianto said sadly, and Jack saw for the first time that Owen had slid a little hand into a plastic bag.

"Not deep, not bad. She will be OK, I just need to get her to the surgery for some better care" Owen assured them "Jack, are you alright?"

"Owen … please. Do what you can … if she scars it will affect her pelt. Please … my little one …" Ianto sobbed.

"Listen to me, it is just a touch. It will not scar … if I have to place her up to her neck in aloe vera juice for a month … she will not fucking scar. I know your pelts are affected by scars, do I not know all those white flecks on you are scars I know so well on your skin?" Owen assured him "Now take your Captain and calm down both of you. Jack, you need to be calm, your blood pressure might not take it."

"The baban" Ianto fell to his knees, embracing Jack and rubbing his face against the belly "It's OK. It's OK. We are all fine. My darling … we are fine."

Jack looked over at Kris who grinned back and frowned "Hang on a minute. Why did we need the heavy carrier and not the little puddle jumper? Are you making a comment about my weight?"

Kris laughed as he shoved at him "Because it was closer ya dork."

Jack finally let go of his own fear, laughing with him shakily as Ianto rose and gathered his little girl to walk with Owen, the other pups gathering around to comfort.

Jack took a moment to close his eyes and soothe the little one kicking like mad inside.

They had all been afraid then.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Jack was in bed, a Twin either side as he cuddled them and crooned how proud he was of them being so damned brave. True Harkness-Jones blood. Jack was so happy that they were ok, that magic specialness that his beloved Holdfast had passed to their children had wonderfully helped the little girl, her hand and arm now an angry pink, even Owen unsure how the hell that could be.

"You know… if I took a sample and got it tested I might…"

"No" Ianto said as he entered the room "Its not something you find in there … the bond can not be found. Neither can the magic within us. It's not something…. Not a visible or viable ting. Like mist, fog … it simply hovers there around us."

"OK. Understood" Owen nodded, not wanting to upset anyone here today, Jack still slightly shook with his blood pressure and Owen stood as he said softly "Another day in here. I will check again tomorrow and maybe, if you have settled more … you can move to the sofa in the other room for a while to what the kids play."

"Really?" Jack groaned.

"You said it … no cutting corners. I will treat you the same as I did Ali in her last fewweeks!" Owen scolded "Behave or I will make it two days!"

Jack flopped back as Ianto laughed softly, leaning over to kiss him then turn and swiftly leave the room. Jack's smile faded as he turned to Burn "What was that all about?"

Burn shrugged and Jack closed his eyes, the bond there but… Pip. Pip was shielding as well as Ianto. A private conversation? Jack accepted these sometimes occurred and let it be, turning back to his Twins as he started to tell them the story about the time he accidentally blew up a ship.

Outside on the patio Ianto was also talking, his inner voice trying to calm the angry little man who was demanding Ianto get there as soon as possible before he bites someone. Ianto sighed and headed back inside "Cariad? Pip wants a hand with something. Will not be long, will you be OK?"

Ianto walked with the confidence of a righteous man, heading topside and across to the beauty salon slash barber shop. He found Marley there working in Martha's hair and he pulled the door closed then leaned on it.

"Anyone else in here baby?"

"No" Marley replied "The kids are all off playing, Nella is asleep and Leaf is with Andy today."

"Good. Just us kitty cats" Ianto nodded "Marley love… I need you to go find Pip for me, something is happening that I need to know about."

"OK" she went to step from the chair when Ianto shook his head and repeated "I need to know what is happening… quietly."

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded, stepping to the mirror as a piece of her left earlobe seemed to shrink away, then she adjusted her hair with some bobby pins to cover the loss. The small bug flew towards the door Ianto was now opening and he settled in a chair to watch as she resumed work on Martha.

"Everything ok boss?" Martha asked softly

"No."

She turned in her chair to stare at him as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, his eyes closed and he 'saw' what Marley was seeing as her tiny piece entered the room where Pip was hiding behind the sofa, the kitten he had been chasing in his hands as he listened. She settled on a picture frame, ironically a picture of Jack and Ianto so now he could not only hear what Pip could, he could see it as well. The bond was tenuous with her, only Ianto able to find it but it was there. It was there. Connected. Magic there. Pip connected after a few attempts. Closing the link.

"I am just saying, they creep me the fuck out. Come on, can anyone else say with all confidence that those twins do not freak them the hell out?" Patsy asked as she looked around the table, Leo turning to her.

"That barn … we would not have even had that barn if not for those 'freaks' as I recall. It took the strength of the Wolfling to hold those walls up while we hammered them tighter and Ianto and Jack with their love of heights were the main roofers on the project." Leo said calmly to his mate, his annoyance clear in the tone.

"And we have had it for a year, only created last summer. That barn didn't just have expensive gear in it, it was made of …." Rachel stated only to be cut off by an enraged Logan.

"Expensive? For whom? When did you last go out there beyond the Dome and risk it all for us?" he demanded "What the fuck are you thinking? That this family who give of themselves to keep us safe decided to unilaterally burn down one of our assets? Why?"

"They are freaks!" Rachel said a she leaned closer to her daughter "They look at you with those dead eyes, doll eyes and you know they are trying to read your mind!"

"And Afon, he is just too much with his little old man routine. We are expected to believe he is Poppy reincarnated or something" Sarah felt stronger with her mother nodding her agreement "He is beyond a freak. Seriously, each child that comes along is more dangerous and freakish than the last. What next … just full on monsters? Bad enough we have that bloody Weevil sauntering about like he owns the place!"

"OI!" Pip could not hold back on that one, rousing to walk from the hidey-hole with the kitten still in his arms "Don't talk about Frank like that! He might be a Freak like us, but at least he's not a fucking moron like you!"

Sarah was moving from her chair, her hand rising as if to slap him and he raised his head defiantly as the low sound of snarling started to emanate from around the room, Predi-dogs sliding from shadows as Shadow himself, stepping out from where he had been with his brother.

"And you don't really have to see just all of us scary monsters" Pip said calmly "These doggies can hide. They can cloak … anywhere…anytime. One might be right beside you."

Sarah's hand was still hovering in the air as she stared with horror at the largest of the dogs who stomped over to reveal its rows of sharp razorblade teeth.

Shadow advanced to stand next to his pet, matching him in size and threat.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Marley flew from the shop in a black swarm of anger, racing to defend and as Sarah's hand started to lower it was met by the forearm of the woman suddenly in the room, her eyes still swarming bugs. With a snarl of rage, Marley swung her other arm, punching Sarah clean in the chops and sending her back across the table.

Pip stoked the cat, looking like some Bond villain as he watched Shadow calmly leap on the table and stand looking down at the woman his front paw now had pinned with his own teeth on display, his snarl deepening to a rumble that those in the room felt in their very bones. Marley's arm now across her throat as she lay there trapped.

Ianto walked into the room, glanced at his daughter-in-law as he now stood in that impeccable three piece suit once more, handsome and lithe. Deadly. Did I forget that word? I mean … it sort of went without saying didn't it? Deadly?

Leo blinked "Ianto…we…."

"Anywhere, anytime" Ianto repeated Pips' words "These pups are everywhere as are their pets. You think there is not a connection between them either? These advanced species are a hive mind too, can control and be controlled by stronger entities. You are looking at stronger entities!"

"Ianto" Vic said softly "We are all talking and there is no agreement, I certainly do not agree with the Coven mind and…"

"I don't care" Ianto replied "Lately the discontent within this Dome has been stifling. Horribly stifling. I look round and wonder why some of you are even here, certainly not for the collective good. You forget yourselves. You know … you call us freaks but as you are lower on the totem pole I would have thought you would lean to shut up and put up out of fear of being abandoned. I mean … we could leave if ya like. Would not be the first time we simply picked up sticks and fucked off out of dodge. Jack and I are not exactly past our prime. We will ALWAYS be there and fight ready now … moving to a new location without any sorry excuses for people weighting us down is not a bad idea."

"Ianto…"

"I know. I know. Some of you actually don't mind the freaks too much… just secretly cringe when Shadow brushes by you and accidently touches you… when Pip scolds you like an old man, like he used to when he was one and you want to slap him for it … I know. You would be surprised all the things I know. Just because I do not voice them… it does not mean the thoughts do not occur." Ianto sighed, motioning Pip and Shadow to go, the Predis all moving as one like smoke from the proximity of those terrified at the table "But remember one thing if nothing else. If we go … we take the Domes. OK? Our Domes after all … also … Chrystal will probably follow us wherever we wind up so … power will fail too. SO .. .I guess it will not matter. Within a year the place will be overrun and the next snarl to rampage through the valley will simply imbibe you all."

Ianto was quite proud of himself, the calm way he walked from the room while Marley finally removed her arm and leaned in close to Sarah's face.

"You know that saying, we are Legion and we are many? We are something else. We are the Freaks… and there is no number for us. If you ever….ever raise your hand to one of my family again I will sever it…. at the fucking throat. OK?" Marley did not raise her voice, the soft tone almost a whisper as Sarah took a sharp intake of breath. Marley then followed he family form the room, the bug on the picture still watching silently.

"See?" Sarah turned to them all "She just threatened me."

"And you didn't threaten her and her's first?" Travis slammed his hand on the table "You know … she is right. We have let this go for too long. Far too long. I suggest we call a public meeting and we all vote on whether or not we want this filth in our community or not!"

"Agreed" she sniffed "Finally!"

"Yes" Vic agreed as he rose to signal an end of the meeting "Friday. On Friday we will all get to vote. Do you keep things as they are… or evict the Coven"

"WHAT?" Rachel shrieked as she gaped at the committee, their faces bland as one by one they rose to file from the room, once gone only Coven remained and they all looked at one another with shock.

"Can they do that?" Trevor asked the table, looking around it with horror.

"Well .. we shall see!" Rachel snarled as she started to shakily gather up her notes from the table "We shall fucking see who gets voted out"

The bug finally buzzed from the room as the people started to file out and Vic caught the door to allow the thing to pass, not commenting as he nodded politely to it and continued to walk back into the room for the things he had left behind. Trevor looked at him with concern "This is getting nasty."

"I know. Keep on it" he replied softly as he leaned over the papers "I need to know how deep they are digging."

Trevor nodded, rising to flounce from the room calling back "We shall see! You can't be smug all the time!"

The Coven were waiting for him "What did he say?"

"Shit about us pulling our heads in" Trevor lied "Don't worry. They have no idea what we are planning."

"Agreed, lets go talk about that now!" Rachel said as they moved away, Trevor trying not to notice the bug Vic had let out was now settling on his shoulder.

It was strangely amusing to find that not only was he a mole in this secret Coven … he was also bugged.

Literally.

He made sure to move his head to let the little bug slide under his collar.

Finally …they were about to learn what these bitches were up to.


	30. Chapter 30

30

"You got a moment?"

Ianto looked up from the little one at his feet and blinked, the bond with Marley closing as Kris stood there. "Yes, of course."

"The last time I went to Outpost I had a couple of families enquire about posts here. I know things are crazy right now but … anything been talked about, decided by the committee?" Kris asked gently, seeing something was going on.

"We have not fully discussed this… I think it is about to be sorted Krissy. When do you next go?"

"We are going next week with the glass, a wedding due and they have more honey for us from the hives" Kris said after considering "We need that honey for the mead."

"By this time next week, we will have an answer with regard to those who want to come here. I feel we will have some who will travel with you for a new life there too" Ianto sighed softly, Kris settling to look at his old friend.

"What's happening?"

"The Coven wants to vote us out of the Dome … something. Something sinister about all of it, hopefully we will learn their true intentions soon. I do not know what they are planning but am nervous. They seem too …"

"Smug" Kris agreed, turning as Ali entered with her own little dot, settling him on the floor blanket next to Nella who cooed and reached out to touch the tiny head with the most infinite gentleness, something not usually seen in a little one.

Ianto watched for a moment, this rubbed his face "Bullshit festers. Smells bad and generally sticks."

"Who is saying it about you?" Kris bristled.

"Calm down love" Ali crooned "Ianto will have a plan. This is the man with a thousand plans. I bet he lays awake at night thinking of plans, just in case. Don't go all Viking on him just yet. Let's wait and see if we are needed to cleave some skulls. Gods knows, I am overdue to smash a cow's face in."

"On Friday there will be a vote to see if the Coven stays, or goes" Ianto said as he leaned back in the chair "Whatever that means. All I know for sure is it is going to be a bum fight either way."

"I will just cleave their skulls then" Kris said like he was offering refreshments and Ali rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop that Mister Caveman!" she scolded amusement in her voice "I_ will just cleave their skulls then_. Do you have any idea of the mess?"

Ianto snorted softly with mirth as he watched his friends, Ali rising to smooth her hands over her clothing "you know … one of those wanting to come here is a ex-Heddlu officer that apparently is a dab shot. Security could use a boost with so many… unpleasants out there. With our armoury now operating she wants to be closer to the bullets. Seems a morbidly funny cow."

"Got a name for her?" Ianto asked with genuine interest "We don't have a list anymore, Outpost got antsy about giving us numders all the time when we did not reciprocate. Can't say I blame them, we were a bit 'Big Brother' to them."

"They call her Duckie" she shrugged "Black, handsome and mean as cat shit."

'Duckie. As in … Swan?" Jack asked in the doorway, his hand holding his belly as he slid in an waddled over to flop into a chair "I did think she might have survived the first days. I did speak to her that night, before we ran to London for our families … she was holed up in the station with a handful. There was a handful of Heddlu that used the armoured response vehicles to get out of Cardiff. We did hear whispers along the way about them policing the borders still."

"Yes, she was part of the Regulators as they were called. A large snarl ended that, took most of them while they defended a convoy of families … she is scary and also … something about her is … regal." Ali frowned "she and her mate have several kids, I think that is the catalyst for them wanting to move here. Her youngest has cerebral palsy and her oldest has just had his first child … she wants somewhere to hide with them I guess. Safer. I think I heard her fella calls her Kathy?"

Ianto looked over at Jack and nodded "I will go to Outpost next week and take them … look and see if it's our Kathy and if it is … bring her and hers back. Owen will be a relief to her too, if her youngest needs extras."

"Agreed" Jack nodded rubbing his belly as he felt movement, then he looked down at Nelly and tiny little Edmund. "They both have red hir."

"What?" Ianto moved to peek down, "Huh. She has so little .. hard to say. Marley is blonde, I thought she might grow dark like Billy."

"Nope. Definitely red hair, just so pale it looks blonde but … no. It's changing as she grows and I definitely see some red in the shading now." Jack nodded "Kris and his bloody redness is rubbing off. Infesting everything!"

Kris roared with mirth as Ali rolled her eyes and leaned over the tiny tot "Don't listen to him … you are lovely."

Nella gurgled and smiled as she looked lovingly at Ianto who was bending over to scoop her up and cuddle close. He whispered gently "Don't' listen to them Nelly Belly. You are soooo cute I could eat you. Well … maybe nibble a bit."

He then started to do just that, pretend nibbling her tiny hands as she laughed happily, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Marley smiled and then looked towards the wall as her bug called to her for attention.

Something was happening down below.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Trevor was seated at a table, one vastly different from the one up top and he looked around the room with growing dread. OK, so they knew more than he had thought, clearly learned quickly and the thing that startled him the most was the one at the front of the room talking about their plans.

He had never seen him before…never. He was not registered at ANY if the sites.

"Once we have the charges in place it will be a simple matter of detonating them. We will be in the line for Outpost, we will see the explosions from the road, can act horrified and confused as this place burns, then come back to help with survivors. Not only will they all forgive us for our not insignificant indiscretions, we will have cleaned house and can now put ourselves in those seats. I can enter as a newcomer who saw the smoke ... someone from your past that you vouch for"

Trevor held the arms of his chair as those eyes swung to him, a frown "Who are you?"

"This is Trevor… we told you. The one who got us the maps of down blow" Rachel said as she gestured to the wall and Trevor could see maps pinned up, also some placed marked with Xs.

"Well … we have to be careful. How do you know he is not wearing a wire or something?" the man demanded.

"Don't' be silly Stan!" someone laughed softy "A wire? Where the fuck do you think we are?"

"You can search me if ya like" Trevor offered, the little but had already escaped to sit on the lampshade in the corner.

"No … she vouches for you. My queen" the man smield as he leaded over to kiss the woman old enough to be his mother and Trevor fought the urge to cringe. Christ. Whoever this man was … he clearly controlled them with his silver tongue.

"So … how many walkie-talkies do we have?" he returned to the topic of congregation "I still think we need more."

"Needing … that more cost us anther of our hands!" someone called out "They are watching so closely now .. I don't think we can get any more!"

"I can" Trevor said calmly "How many do you need?"

They stared at him "What?"

"Toshiko had a box of them under her table that she and Owen fiddle with. I know some are operational, she has yellow tape on them to show they wok, just need battery packs." Trevor suggested a way to gain favour "We can use those battery packs from the walkie-talkies we have that we found did not work. Right?"

"Stan … we do have five more battery packs. If we can get radios to match … we have enough to take down the entire fucking caving system!" Sarah said with glee.

The little bug lifted up from the lampshade and buzzed around the room, taking in the Xs and the locations they wanted to plant explosives in. The question shouldn't be how did they get these bombs … not even why they wanted to blow the place to kingdom come …no. The real question was ….

How was Ianto going to punish them for this!

.

.

.

.

.

The silence was deafening in the salon as everyone sat staring at Marley, her fingers gently massaging her now complete ear.

"So … when they are led away they will do it?" Jack asked, looking over at his Holdfast.

"Looks that way. Trevor hopes to distract them with this mission to snatch some Walkie-talkies from Tosh" Marley nodded "Hopefully it will make the window so short for placing the bombs they do not have time to consider changing the locations. Trev will signal each time he goes to a meeting for me to go with but it looks like they are having some without him … no idea how fast they are moving. Those battery packs … we didn't even know they fucking had walkie-talkies in the place."

"They must have been going on their own recons" Ianto surmised "Must have been planning this since at least last summer… last spring? The amount of things in that room, including weapons … they have been dug in here for at least a year, maybe two planning this… hiding their messiah."

"And we let them in" Kris sighed.

"So. What's the plan?" Ali asked.

"First of all… the day of. A field trip so the children are safely away. Rhys has finished that bus…ah…" Jack considered.

'No. The ship" Ianto said softly "The first time all the kids are allowed a flight. All of them above the action … as safe as we can make them while also making sure some of our pups are safe despite their extreme anger at being trapped."

Jack nodded "Including me."

"Sorry Cariad. Precious cargo all around" Ianto sighed.

"I've got it!" Tosh slammed into the salon and stooped, looking at the serious faces "Did I interrupt something?"

"No sweetie, what have you got?" Ali asked, smiling at her friend.

"The CCTV footage, the day of the fire. It shows the Twins nowhere near the barn all day, only running for it aft it had ignited." She crowed "I found an angle that shows a glass bottle in the long grass. I think the sun on it caused the fire, it started outside the barn in the grass and quickly ran underneath."

Ianto nodded "Good work sister. Save it. For the meeting, we will show it then. We have many things to show … and to hide."

She lowered the disc in her hand "Like what?"

"Sit down here my little blossom" Ianto pointed to a spare seat "Let us tell you a story."

Tosh settled.

She listened.

She snarled as she told them she could definitely have something made up to detect any C4 like sniffer dogs only tempered by Ianto reminding her that there were Predi-dogs that could sniff that shit out too .. no. What he needed from her was surveillance and stealth.

Torchwood style.


	32. Chapter 32

32

The day had arrived, the meeting room filling with people as the Coven ambled in, some still pretending not to be part of it. By now they had all the names and Ianto sat back with Jack who was rubbing his stomach as he felt his little one moving to a better spot to listen as well.

Mickey rose and started to talk. "Sarah, Rachel, Desiree, Patsy, Robin, Millie and Celia. Can you all please stand?"

Silence as they did so, confusion clear on the faces of Millie and Celia, the other teenagers looking around with alarm. Mickey cleared his throat "You are all charged with inciting violence. You are all here to be tried for treason against the Families."

"Come on, up front" Andy was as calm as his bother-husband.

They walked up glancing at Trevor who rose as well, a look of annoyance "You forgot me. I am with them!"

Ianto nodded as this was part of the plan, then sighed as this was the only way to get the triggers, if they failed to collect the bombs in time. It was short and nasty … the vote unanimous as more than one person voiced their disappointment in those on trial … some broken hearts also shown as Olivia called out to her mother "Why!"

Mickey laid out their plot. It errupted into shouting and commotion.

"We need to all be calm. Family is family and if we vote out those who have caused instability their families must have the choice of stay or leave with." Owen said as he looked around the hall.

"They will all be tainted!" someone shouted angrily.

"No" Sean spoke up "I know Olivia. She is a good girl … I have trained her, worked alongside her and trust her. I do not think she is part of this… Coven!"

"Those named before us conspire and plot" Owen turned to wave an arm at those standing there "We are confident after much deliberation, surveillance and bugging that their loved ones were not part of the plan."

Marley nodded softly to Ianto who nodded back, turning to look at Jack before rising from his seat "We have found fourteen explosive devices peppered around this village. Both up top and below in strategic places that would bring the entire place down on us. Are there any more?"

Silence as they gaped at him.

Then commotion at the back of the room as the doors opened and a large Wolfing entered dragging a semiconscious man by his ankle.

"Ah. Dean. You found something there love?" Ianto smiled as Frank entered behind his …ah.. mate? The two stopped in front of Ianto as the weevil dropped battery packs in the floor with a grand gesture at the assembled on trial.

"Yup. Looks like all of them to me" Ianto nodded. "Thanks kids. Stan, care to get off the floor and out of my son's gob? Join the others?"

"Who the fuck is he?" someone said with horror.

"HE is someone who has been living in the tunnels below, fed and cared for by these traitors while conspiring to eliminate us then take the leftovers for themselves." Ianto said calmly "Of course … it was Tosh here that detected the other three that we never knew about either. Shame. They cannot be dragged up here to stand next to him. Sorry Stan. Your wife and two others…ah.. didn't' make it. Quite messy down there in the hidden bunker I am afraid. My children are a little … violent. Hope especially."

Silence.

"A massive witch hunt was carried out today… pardon the pun. We discovered not only this hidden man but three more as well as their plans to kill us. All of those front of you are to blame and we are not seeking anyone more from you, you are here to witness that we are not animals, even if they are!" Ianto was mister ice man "We will cast them all out, they can plead their cases at Outpost who may decide to kill them anyway."

Shouting, screaming and Olivia fainted as everyone finally agreed that it was the best idea by far and as they were led out ay gunpoint Ianto gave Trevor a barely visible nod.

It was not over yet.

They would not be safe until Outpost have closed it's gates with these arseholes inside. Only then would they be too far or any radio to set off something remotely, Hope and the Predis still tearing the place apart seeking as they knew as well as Ianto that there were still two more somewhere that hadn't been on the map. More according to the inventory on the wall.

If they could not find them … danger was still too real.

"We will not wait!" Martha roared angrily "I think they need to go now. I will fucking take them myself!"

Not giving them time to gather anything, no time for someone to slip them something if there was a sleeper in their midst still ..yes. Martha was right. Decision made… move before they change their minds. Some things should not be slept in.

Not when it came to the safety of the people.

Trevor swallowed thickly as he went along with things, knowing he might be accidentally killed along with others if the mob rampaged.

It would be worth it if they kept the pack safe.

He was a good soldier.


	33. Chapter 33

33

"I know, but you agreed" Ianto scolded softly as Jack pouted, his hand moving restlessly over his large bump.

"I just feel … we all feel that you need protection too" he huffed.

"I know. A rare moment where you and the pups agree on something but this is how it goes. You take our family up high, hold them safe until we are in Outpost and too far for them to set off any explosives we might have missed in the deep. I will travel with them down here on the ground to ensure no one breaks loose or manages to set off the explosives before we are out of range. These were things we all decided." Ianto whispered, leaning in to kiss that pout he loved so much.

Soon they have those of the Coven on the back of the wagon, Kris had settled on one of the large drought horses looking even more like a fucking caveman or something as he insisted on coming along as back-up. Ianto took a horse as well, riding it there so Kris could lead it back with supplies on the back, this a long haul without vehicles as they had agreed to keep this as quiet as possible. He felt no need to go Wolf, better to talk with Kris this way. Also … no technology so they could not be tracked as there was also a slight concern that some vigilantes might try to lynch them.

Kris was watching the wagon as it rumbled along, Rhys and Mickey sitting up front as Martha stood with her rifle aimed at those sitting on the flat deck, hands tied and back to back. Her balance was amazing, like a fucking Amazonian warrior, her dreads pulled back off her face with a red band. She looked so fine that Mickey kept swinging back to look at her and wink.

Marley was there … not that anyone knew as she spread herself so thin that bugs were along the path at intermittent intervals.

.

.

.

.

.

"Desired Altitude achieved" a voice purred over the speakers and Jack smiled as he nodded at the consol, patting it like it was a pet, not a huge arsed spaceship.

"Dadda?"

"Yes Son?" Jack tuned to Pip who was sitting in one of the flight seats, behind his sister who was with Dean at the flight consoles.

"Why does her voice sound like Aunty Toshi?"

Jack considered something gentle and sweet but knew those old eyes boring into him would know if he was blowing smoke up his arse. So he finally said "One day Aunty Tosh will be gone. Not tomorrow... not for a long time but one day… one day all we will have left is the wonderful mind she poured into this as well as her voice as it's communications."

Frank made a soft noise of sorrow, agreeing with Jack that it was a lovely idea, keeping his mama close.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was riding his horse with a relaxed air, a soft smile on his face as Kris brought his mount alongside. "Did he go up OK?"

"Was a bit snotty but he got over it. We did agree, the pups and all the village kids are safe, Ali up there with them with wee Edmund no doubt sleeping through his first ever flight" Ianto smiled, looking up "Jack was clever to allow anyone who wanted up there with all those kids … poor Alice must be run ragged up there with all those school kids and nervous parentals."

Kris snorted softly "If I know those women … Ali has them all terrified of waking Mundy and Alice has them already writing an essay before they have even finished the flight!"

Ianto smiled, looking up at the blue sky above them with a wistful look on his face.

.

.

.

"One more question" Pip said calmly, swinging in his chair little a little boy, not the little old man in a small vessel of his own.

"Yes Pipperoony?"

"Did we not promise Tadda that we would fly up here at altitude so we were safe form anything bad that might happen?" Pip turned to look at his siblings who nodded, Billy looking over at Stephen as they grinned at one another, knowing that Jack was about to tell them something they already knew.

"I promised Tadda, yes I did. Are we not at altitude? Hmmmmm?" Jack waved a hand around in the cabin "We are one and a half kilometres off the dirt!"

"Above Tadda and the Coven on the trail to Outpost" Pip finished, his one eyebrow rising so eerily 'Ianto' that Jack's grin waivered for a moment before going back to full power.

"I did not break a single promise!" Jack said calmly "We are up here high enough that no boom down there will touch us. I never agreed to WHERE we would fly. If we happen to be flying directly above him in a cloaked boat … it could be coincidence that we are going on the same direction?"

"Dad! That's … a pirate move!" Hope said, gleefully "I love it!"

.

.

.

.

"So what now?" Kris asked "He just… hovers up there following us all the way like some stalker?"

"Yep. He is all smug up there thinking he's got one over me, meanwhile he has actually stuffed up and is not even aware of it."

"Rally?" Kris sniggered as he leaned over in his saddle "Do tell?"

"See that shadow over there in the long grass?" Ianto motioned with a nod of his head, like they were spies on a mission, Kris leaning back to glance over at what did appear to be a dark smudge under a large clump of grass.

"You are fucking joking" he said after thinking it over "It's not!"

"Yep … that shadow is him" Ianto laughed softly as he shifted in his own saddle, "Jack forgot rule number one with the pups."

"Don't turn your back?"

"Head counts are essential" Ianto snorted with mirth as up above them in the blue Jack finally heard the amusement in the bond and the image of his youngest slithering in the long grass down in the world below … outside the dome with….

"Ah fuck" Jack sighed "We're missing Shadow aren't we!"

"And a Predi-dog" Rosie added, ever helpful "He took one of them with him too."

Jack was not even surprised.


	34. Chapter 34

34

They reached Outpost without a large boom back at Holdfast only to find it under attack, a large tidal wave of Zs rolling down the hill and slamming into the walls as those inside struggled to keep them at bay as well at trying to prop up the walls that were starting to bow. Terrified Chaos.

Ianto leapt from the horse, transforming as he ran and Jack followed without a second thought, the vessel de-cloaking as the weapons came online and Jack snarled with glee as he mowed done those who were at the walls, Ianto clearing the gates.

yes, those guns are cool!

These were a mixture of decompositions, some were fresh and this did not make Ianto feel good at all, the thought that there had to have been another group somewhere that was overrun by this wave and now once it had eaten them up … literally as some were missing limbs or innards … they were here after fresh meat.

They had known somehow this was here … had someone led them? Sent them? Or were they somehow learning? Smell? Could he have saved them? How far away was their camp? Were there still some still alive in the aftermath? Ianto knew he had to find out, a small voce telling him it was likely that Outpost had not sunk silage pits and was simply letting their effluent wash down the river still. If so … this would be a fucking dinner bell. Had he nor told them several times that they needed to dig long-drops, create some silage pits if they would not take plumbing seriously?

Things to scold over later. He had told them how to build a charcoal run of and … not now. Not now. Yes Poppy. Quite right little man!

Ianto went back to swinging.

Once they were inside, Ianto slid back out to keep going, at least half an hour of madness before Jack was able to land, letting the pups loose to finish up the job. As the vessel powered down Jack walked down the ramp to see Ianto vomiting over by the tree line, something he didn't usually do. Must have had a yucky rotter.

Speaking or rotters. Shadow was sitting primly in the middle of the road like nothing was wrong, the little patches of asphalt here and there like lily pads in a sea of green. Jack's eyes narrowed as he asked "Don't you have something to say?"

Shadow blinked slowly and looked over at his approaching Tadda like Daddy had gone slightly insane and he needed help here.

"Too late Cariad. He has already considered this and thinks he was allowed as you never actually told him he could not" Ianto sighed as he came close and stopped walking, his hands on his hips "Seems this one not only looks like you, he has your warped reasoning. Loopholes abound!"

"Little pirate" Jack muttered knowing Ianto was right, especially as he had just done a similar thing with the flying over the convoy. Damn.

He was definitely a little Captain.

.

.

.

.

"We will have to reinforce this section again" Kris was talking with the others he had lived with for so long, their relief at seeing him evident as he walked around and tweaked while they made notes and nodded. Ianto found it amusing that their trust in this man made them overlook the fact a huge Wolfling was currently standing in the middle of their front yard.

It took them a full eight minutes before a little one wandered over to stare at the huge creature "What are you?"

"I am Ianto" Ianto replied calmly "I am in my other form today. Want to see my form you know me by?"

"Yesh please."

Ianto transformed and more than one person cursed softly as they finally saw one of the leaders form Holdfast. Of course Jack was a great help as he yelled "HOLDFAST! CAN YOU SEE SHADOW?"

Ianto swung his head and pointed, Jack laughing as he entered a pack of dogs, emerging with a black squirmy one under his arm. "Come on ya beast. Into the hold with the others. You are lucky that you are sooo cute. I might paddle a bum otherwise!"

They stood with open mouths as Jack spoke to the little black dog with open affection, kissing it's muzzle as it gave a laugh that was eerily human.

"My youngest" Ianto said calmly "He's at that naughty toddler stage. Jack really needs to put him in a backpack or something."

"You…you…"

"Yes. It is I. Ianto. Also, known as Holdfast. I am the protector of this valley and all within it. Why I bring these…. Poor excuses to you. We have transcripts and tape recordings of meetings and such so you can review them at your earliest convenience and come to your own conclusions. Some of us wanted to throw them to the Zs but … they may still have usefulness here. They are good workers, we are sorry to lose that aspect of them … just not the homicidal part. I think they can be rehabilitated. Ahh …but…That one over there with the white overalls on … we did that so you can easily see he is their leader. They hid him from us for what I think is at least two years. Plotting, planning. We found them. We stopped them. Now … it's up to you if you want to trust them but that one? I would make him one of your sweepers." Ianto's voice dropped as he leaned close to Ash and Bodine "Then maybe if there is another attack he can be accidentally eaten or simply not come back from an excursion. Easier that way. For morale"

Ash and Bodine glanced at one another, their instant agreement sealed as they all turned to look at the new members of Outpost as they were untied and allowed free at last.

That man would not last long.

Ianto hopes it hurt like fuck when the end comes. That man deserves hell for wanting to harm innocents like that. Not in Ianto's world! Nope!


	35. Chapter 35

35

It was almost time to go and Ianto walked over to Trevor as he stood near the horses. "well? Anything?"

"Sarah has it" he said softly in reply "She was fiddling with her clothing there one point and from the terrified looks Tosh's jammer under the seat worked. I almost shat meself and signalled you but then saw her dismay. Too far away now even if they do get it working the fucks."

"Good. Good." Ianto smiled, clapping him on the shoulder "So. Ready to go?"

"Was gonna ask … since my trip here was so …ah… not nice … can I fly back with Jack? Martha was scary."

"Sure" Ianto motioned and so he started to walk towards the gates, a gunshot stopping everyone as one of the Outpost men lowered his gun from the heavens and aimed it at Trevor "where are you going?"

"It's OK. He's not one of them" Jack called out as he waited at the gates for him "He was our undercover agent!"

"WHAT!" Sarah screamed with horror as Rachael swung and started to run towards him with the clear intent of harm. Shadow was swift, coming from the long grass just outside the gates to slam into her legs and send her flying as everyone watched now with shock… even Ianto. Little man had found his backbone and he stood over the prone woman snarling like a little land shark.

"Awwwww…. Ianto, look. Our little man is so big today" Jack gushed with pride "even if he has once again escaped."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed "Gonna be a thing. Cariad … a head count before you lift off? Don't leave another one out here somewhere? I think Pip is looking for him."

"Don't worry love, I got it" Jack said as he started for the ship "Anyone left behind does not get ice-cream tonight anyway."

Movement in the grass, then two more little red dogs exploded from the side of the road, running for the ramp and Ianto started to laugh softly as the twins gave themselves away as having been the ones who helped their sibling escape, Pip in little man form standing on the ramp scolding them with a stick he had somehow found. Gods he is a stick magnet that man.

"So cute" Melva giggled "So deadly."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed "It's a fine line."

"And they walk it every day so I see" she laughed softly now, patting him on the shoulder without fear as she knew, as did they all he was no monster. They were out there somewhere, hurtling along and Ianto was their last line of defence.

Ianto considered and them called out to Kris "Hey Red! Gonna head back with my husband and kids, you lead the ground crew?"

"Sure thing Toto!" he yelled back lustily, then went back to kicking at a support beam.

Ianto entered the vessel and settled in a chair behind the flight deck with his kids and a highly energized Marley. "Hello there toots."

"Hello there yaself" she giggled "I've never been in this before. My first flight."

"Then by all means, get closer. Jack?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Marley's first time."

Jack swung to look at her "Really? Come on then sweetheart. Here have my seat, I can stand for the trip back as we will go fast. Only take about ten minutes if we pump the gas."

Whooping from all on board, especial the Pups who knew that twinkle in their Father's eye meant this was gonna be fun.

"OK, take her high. Then let her loose" Jack said, nodding to Hope and Rosie who were both moving their hands over the controls with ease. They had this, he let them control the craft with a glance back at his mate to show he was so proud of them.

"Three….two…" Rosie counted then snared as she slammed her hand don on a button "ONE!"

They flew.

.

.

.

.

.

The vessel was still cycling down, the soft whisper of the engines cooling as they clambered down the ramp to be met by their family was almost silent. Trevor waved happily as he emerged and the clapping began, cheering and general celebration as Jack and Ianto let him be first down to the waiting family, their pats on the back and handshakes something he deserved more than them. He had been a good soldier. He deserves this.

"And we deserve a fucking break" Jack muttered, rubbing his belly "This one is moving around like he's doing an interpretive dance in here!"

"Little man … stop hassling your Dada!" Ianto scolded without any malice, his hand on the belly that did slow slightly before starting again.

"See? A pirate like the rest of them!"

Ianto laughed softly "Come on. Hungry? We can have something to eat and then let the kids talk about the radio station. They wanted to discuss an 'oldies' afternoon, whatever the hell that means."

"Somehow I think I will wind up offended" Jack pouted "The oldie here after all."

"Come now Cariad .. to this new generations … all us pre-Zs are oldies." Ianto soothed "Besides … apparently they have found some sheet music. I may have to get out the guitar."

"Ooooooo" Jack smiled softly now as he looked at his always youthful lover. "You might sing for me?"

"MAyyyyyyyybe"

"Cheeky pirate. My gods, our children are gonna run right over us with both our DNA in the mix. We are doomed!"

"Yep" Ianto popped the P with amusement "And we have only ourselves to blame."

"Yeah" Jack sighed softly "Grand!"


	36. Chapter 36

36

Ianto was going over some of the old sheets of music as the children let the music play, old songs wafting into the Family Room as people started to sing along, both sad and pleased to hear old favourites.

"Here's ours!" Jack said with delight, holding up an old record "That turntable still work?"

Glen Miller's Band filled the room, Moonlight Serenade. Jack stood and sang lustily, the huge belly making him look like Pavarotti. He was expressive and gleeful as he serenaded Ianto, to Ianto's amusement as he stopped searching to let Jack have a moment of Diva behaviour before the pregnant man slumped into a chair panting from the effort.

"That was lovely Daddy" Rosie said with delight "I love you."

"I love you too dimpling bum" Jack crooned happily back.

"Ah" Ianto found what he was looking for and settled back, the first guitar strums slightly rusty but it's like muscle memory, soon the song starting to become something people stopped to listen to. Something recognisable. Then Ianto started to sing.

Blue Bayou. He sang soft and light, high notes hanging in the air as Pip leapt up with a gasp and ran for Nelly, lifting the little toddler to her feet then to everyone's delight he lifted the baby by the waist to start a slow waltz, his angelic voice joining his Dam's as he serenaded the little ten month old girl, her face shining with glee.

As the last note was hit, the high end of the word Bayou another small voice had joined in, the little one letting her squeak join for the last verse of the song and everyone stood silent now as Ianto leaned the guitar back against the chair to watch Pip tenderly cuddle the baby girl before he placed her back down, smoothing her soft red curls.

"Pip? IS she OK?" he asked gently.

"She's grand!" Pip replied "Aren't you Mother."

"Yesh" she nodded happily, reaching out for his hand and he settled next to her, an arm around her as they leaned over a book for them to both read.

"Is… I mean… is that… can't be…we never…I mean …." Francine was stuttering, her eyes shifting from the children to Ianto who seemed to be thinking, then he snorted softly.

"Been hiding her" he finally said to the little boy "Been keeping her all to yourself have you old man?"

"She's mine" Pip said without looking up, "Always was."

"But … Nella. Her name…." Marley was now flummoxed as well, realising the conversation's leaning.

"Annabelle" Ianto replied "Why she was so touched when Martha called hers Trixibell. Bella for short. Anna. Annabelle. Belle. Nell. Clever. She chose a part of the old name to take for the new life, like Pip did from Poppy."

"So … are you sure?" Jack was delighted, his hands clasping together as he let his hormones gush everywhere.

Ianto opened the bond and felt Pip there, gently allowing Ianto to see but not touch. Seems he was so protective of his love. He wanted to protect her so much that it ached. Ianto smiled and drew back "Yes. It is. Nainny. She came back for him."

"My gods" Francine said with a watery smile "True love does exist after all."

"Oh, I knew that already" Ianto snorted "Do I not live for that man currently weeping over there?"

"Oh! Oh darling" Francine rushed to hug Jack to her, rubbing his back as he hiccupped and cried with a hormone jag that was overdue.

"So what plans now?" Mickey asked as he picked up a sandwich to chew on and Ianto shrugged, glancing over at Jack.

"I think we need a holiday. The Domes are strong, they will keep you all safe if we take a sabbatical. Right? Just a little while for my pack to settle and prepare for the new life due any day" Ianto said slowly, letting the words sink in "I think … I think my little family is going to take a week or so to just … unwind."

Owen looked up from where he was looking at some figures with Frank, straightening up with a look Ianto knew so he nodded slightly to let him know that included all Torchwood originals in the Pack wording. Owen relaxed, nodding back and glancing over at Tosh who was already turning over the piece of paper she had been working on to start a new list.

Packing for a holiday.

Owen followed Ianto out of the room as Jack took over, assuring everyone it was just a little holiday, not an abandonment and he caught Ianto around the corner from the doors "Hey. What's up?"

"We talked it over and instead of Shangri-La for the birth we want to go far away." Ianto whispered.

"In case of another Shadow Scenario?"

"In case the kids are freaked the fuck out as they do not like seeing their Daddy die" Ianto replied without anger "Also … these ones deserve to be reminded of all the shit we do. A few weeks away might shake them up. The other point … some of those Zs were fresh. Is there another settlement somewhere? Do they need help? Are they a threat? We might need to do some hunting and stalking while away."

"Oh. I like that. Can we have code names?" Owen asked totally on board now he knew for sure he was not being left behind.

"I guess so" Ianto sighed softly, "Go on. You can pick"

"YES!" Owen punched the air before running off, so much younger all of a sudden and Ianto shook his head as he muttered to himself.

"Like going camping. Right? Always ends well."

.

..

.

**"Blue Bayou"**

I feel so bad I got a worried mind  
I'm so lonesome all the time  
Since I left my baby behind  
On Blue Bayou 

Saving nickles saving dimes  
Working til the sun don't shine  
Looking forward to happier times  
On Blue Bayou 

I'm going back someday  
Come what may  
To Blue Bayou  
Where the folks are fine  
And the world is mine  
On Blue Bayou  
Where those fishing boats  
With their sails afloat  
If I could only see  
That familiar sunrise  
Through sleepy eyes  
How happy I'd be 

Gonna see my baby again  
Gonna be with some of my friends  
Maybe I'll feel better again  
On Blue Bayou 

Saving nickles saving dimes  
Working til the sun don't shine  
Looking forward to happier times  
On Blue Bayou 

I'm going back someday  
Come what may  
To Blue Bayou  
Where the folks are fine  
And the world is mine  
On Blue Bayou  
Where those fishing boats  
With their sails afloat  
If I could only see  
That familiar sunrise  
Through sleepy eyes  
How happy I'd be 

Oh that boy of mine  
By my side  
The silver moon  
And the evening tide  
Oh some sweet day  
Gonna take away  
This hurting inside  
Well I'll never be blue  
My dreams come true  
On Blue Bayou


	37. Chapter 37

37

The contingent from Outpost rumbled into the Dome while Ianto was walking back from the Wardrobe House with a box of clothes for their trip away and he paused to watch as it passed him, the familiar face one that made him smile. Kris and Trevor had gone to do the trade as they did every month, returning with someone that would surely be welcome … hopefully with news of what has transpired in the last week as well.

Jack's cry of welcome was drowned out by her roar of glee in return, Kathy Swanson leaping from the carriage to run to him, seizing him in a hug then stepping back to look down at the huge thing between them. Ianto felt a tingling in the bond and felt pride as Jack called his pups to come meet an old ally. He was really getting the hang of this now.

"How goes things Duckie?" he asked cheekily and she laughed as she shoved at him, then let her hands wave for permission, him nodding so she could touch his huge stomach.

Ianto approached and greeted Travis who embraced him warmly, glad to be home. He pulled Ianto aside and whispered "The Coven went out to help with the crops. Didn't come back but those who did were silent and solemn. Nods were exchanged so I have a feeling … they will never be back. Only the young ones are still there … and Stan who they have on lockdown."

"They … got rid of them?"

"I don't know how, but I am sure of t. They had tools with them .. shovels and a big arse axe looked like something Kris made before he moved here. They were so clean it was like they were new." Trevor hissed "Oh yeah … they will never be back. Ask her … she went with the. A Cool Cat that one."

"Good" Ianto was surprised by his answer, the force of it and the satisfaction as the pack spoke through him and he nodded as he agreed, they all needed to know, be assured that they were leaving this place to simply implode … not explode.

Jack grinned at him over the way and Ianto knew his thoughts were transmitting in the bond. So what. It's true, right?

Jack led Kathy aside to get the information, her face changing to the 'business mode' he remembered.

"So, what happened with the Coven?" Jack decided to just go for it.

"Well, Stan is locked in the dungeon we made by burying a bus … I fucking kid you not. A bus. I was proud of that one, they are sturdy things ya know. So … we buried a prison bus, he's locked in the back half, can't get out even if he wanted to. Seems content to stay there." She began and Jack frowned as he didn't' like the smugness there "Sarah, Rachel, Desiree, Patsy, Robin and Robin all went out on the recon they never returned from. Only Millie and Celia didn't go, still just teenagers so they were put to work in the garden and kitchen."

"And those that went … they are definitely …. Gone. Not running around scheming" Ianto ct into the conversation as he came to stand next to Jack.

"Mister Jones. Look at you .. I swear to god, you haven't aged a fucking day!" she gaped at Ianto who nodded slowly.

"I did age … a little until I stopped" Ianto argued softy. "Mote now."

"God Harkness, did you infect him with life?" she scoffed, Hope's laugher crying out in the courtyard as she stood as proof of that stamen in every sense.

Back to task" Ianto said sternly "Heads on pikes."

"Bloodthirsty aren't you" she grinned, sharing his delight in the thought "I am sure of it. Apparently they were obsessed with heading in the direction the snarl came from. Something about those radios. They still had the detonator and we tried to find it but … they didn't seem to want to give it back. Not even for food or the promise of seeing Stan. Doesn't make sense if they are too far away to blow you guys up."

Ianto turned to Jack "Just as well we are going for a wee holiday in that direction … might check out the scenery in that same direction they wrre so keen to go. For shits and giggles, yes?"

"You know Mister Jones … you are not how I remember you at all" she said softly as she watched Jack take an order, not give one.

Ianto turned on his heel to walk away, looking back over his shoulder as he picked up the box of clothes he had dropped when approaching. He called back "You have no idea Duckie. No fucking idea who that was I let you see … it sure as hell was never me!"

She sighed softly as she turned to Jack "Yvonne was always scared of him ya know. When he moved to your patch I hoped … well. To survive what he did … takes guts. We are a dying breed, those of us from the 'Before' right?"

Speak for yourself" Hope said as she stalked past to follow her Taddy to the ship "We are only just beginning."

Jack patted his belly as he agreed, Kathy watching the young woman then saying to Jack. "Is that…"

"Yeah. One of mine. See that handsome woman over there with the school children? That's Alice. She's my daughter too, that man over there is my Grandson. Walk carefully Kathy love … landlines everywhere here. Watch. Learn. Don't' fuck it up. Hope … my sweet child is right. We are only getting stronger."

Kathy nodded her hands on her hips as she looked around the place "Good. In the right place then."

Kris slapped her shoulder and pointed, leading her away as Jack watched Shadow following at a distance, clearly interested in this one who held his father's gaze for so long without flinching.

Hope she likes dogs.


	38. Chapter 38

38

"So what are you thinking?" Owen asked as he placed clothes in the drawers of the room he and Tosh had chosen onboard.

"What if it's not a detonator" Jack reasoned, Tosh looking up from the things she was storing under the bed. She leaned back as he continued the train of thought "What if it was a radio transmitter alright… just … connected to other radios, not an explosive device. Is that how these Zs came to be attacking as we arrived? They hoped the diversion would help them escape? Or would signal someone? Or did someone else send those Zs hoping to break out the Coven? We still don't know where fucking Stan came from. If we reason it out … he must have someone else somewhere on the outside. That snarl was engineered. For all we know, he is only another player in the game … there might be a larger Coven somewhere … or it's just my overactive imagination."

"So ... we are going hunting?" Owen perked up "For real?"

"Well … I am going to want this baby out and all the things that come with it so … I don't want to die so the scalpel and recovery, at least I heal quick. I wanna breastfeed, I wanna revel in it so … this girl can maintain orbit for days… weeks. We both know we will all go stir crazy within the first few days so … yeah. We can scan. Check and maintain altitude to be safe. Ianto will go down and roam about, some of the pups will go with … I can wallow in my Daddyness." Jack smiles wistfully "Find a little spot maybe and just … be. What, why are you frowning at me?"

"Daddyness. Is that a technical term?" Owen frowned "I don't remember that from the medical books."

"Ah … but you know … Ianto writes the books now. I might be able to persuade him!" Jack said with mock excitement and they all laughed softly as Rosie appeared in the doorway.

"Dadda?"

"Yes my darling?"

"Can I … ah… can I have baby time too?"

"You want to come coddle the baby-bump?"

She stared at him and he realised his misstep "Ah … you want to be the bubba? Good idea, I can practice with my most amazing little achievement … you know … you gave me confidence to do this again. My pretty little offspring. Come on … bed and a cuddle? I can spoon feed you … something yummy. We can test the bed before takeoff tomorrow so if it's not good enough Taddy can get more blankets from the Linen Room."

She nodded happily as he led her away and Tosh sighed "She still feels slighted by his comments about her being his only while secretly feels jealous over the new one coming. Ianto said."

"I'm going to see where Frank and Dean are … I am curious to see what their … ah … berth looks like. Frank had boxes he was furtively carrying on board." Owen rose and walked down the corridor, Tosh following and they heard the familiar clicking of claws, entering to find Frank and Dean in conversation, their hands dropping as they saw his parents, Dean smiling at them.

"Hey, Frankie was just saying, he wonders if you are settled in yet coz we've not even started to unpack for tomorrow … Blossom and Katie have chosen well … apparently they are already in their beds like twits, imagine. Ps in the middle of the day!" Dan laughed "Ifan and Poppy haven't unpacked either. They chose a room with an old console in it and are playing Spaceship. Frank was going to scold them but …I mean … plenty of time right? We've not even left yet! Besides, pot and kettle there."

"Well, we are glad the pack rule didn't apply here and they chose rooms, not a hold for them all like the Kid's Cave or whatever" Tosh answered with a nod "Hope and Rosie have a room right? Dean and Pip sharing with shadow and Burn and Tum in their own. How many rooms are there in this thing?"

"I think … Dadda said something about this deck being the living quarters, why it's in the middle with the flight deck and working bays in the bottom and the top being what was the offices and military side of things, also a secondary flight deck for space. Apparently you can fly her with either. Using those upstairs rooms as berths as well … we can easily fit into … well … I think fifty or sixty rooms?"

"Three levels. Are you sure? She doesn't look that big" Owen frowned as he looked around.

"Perception filter" Ianto said from the doorway "An optical illusion so in battle she is not targeted as a freighter, against other large military grade vessels she would look like a little scout ship. The top level is weapons and military tech, why we never let on there was….a…third deck."

Ianto watched Tosh running for the stars and shrugged to Owen who watched his wife racing for unknown tech. "I will not see her for fucking days now."

"But imagine you taking her some food, making fake noises of interest in a piece of whatnot she gushes over … telling her how sexy she sounds … sex in the dark corner….oooooo"

Frank made a rude noise in the corridor behind Ianto and Ianto laughed as he shoved at him "Come on now. You know they rut, how else did you get siblings? Blossom the only one not theirs. Besides … you are only as old as the one you are loving. Why me and Jack are eternal. Don't be a prude my good man."

Frank considered then gave a Weevilly grin as he looked at Dean who started to laugh "You left yourself wide open there Tad. Frank wondered if the opposite is true. Did Dad get smarter when you started rutting?"

"Cheeky Weevil" Ianto scolded, his arms reaching out to pull the boy in who was now the same size as him. For fifteen he was a huge and imposing Weevil, but then again … Hope was a strong fourteen too … clearly they were good sparring buddies even as she had now accepted her eleven year old brother was the proud partner of the Weevil.

It did not matter.

She had her pick of any of the boys.

Or girls for that matter.

Her Daddy's girl after all.


	39. Chapter 39

39

It was time to go, Jack and Ianto had their family on board and those they were leaving behind were showing early signs of alarm as it started to sink in that ALL their security's strength was leaving. Ianto had hope that the time away would not only solidify that feeling that the pack was needed but would prove those left behind did actually know what they were doing.

Alice had opted to stay, Jack feeling a slight sting there as his hormones raced and he wondered if she felt left out of the pack, not quite family but then Ianto had patently calmed things by reminding him that Hope was part of the school team along with Marley and taking them as well as Alice would crush the children's studies. Alice was thinking of them, also Rhys was at a critical point with the monstrosity he was building to shore up one of the tunnel systems down below for an area under the road that showed early signs of stress and a pause right now would be dangerous. They did not want to be separated … also Melina was practicing for some play the kids were going to put on at the Summer Fair and Preston didn't like heights. That last part seemed to annoy Jack silently, the bond feeling him bristle at the thought of one of his descendants not liking height for the love of the Gods. She had tempered this with the comment tht she accepted tht she had lost her first born to the pack, Jack finally mollified that Stephen was not banned.

Hope sat in her usual seat, her feet firmly on the ground in the Captain's chair as she spoke calmly to her siblings, Jack simply watching from a huge armchair that had been bolted down to the flight deck with huge ugly brackets that made Ianto's eyes sting at the ugliness of it. But … he was comfortable as he sat back watching his children do what he had been training them for.

They majestically flew.

Rosie an amazing navigator and Second in command. The women ruled as the males simply did as they were told without question. The pride emanating from their father was immense and thanks to the bond now complete … it was energising. Ianto smiled as Jack hummed away to himself, not bothering to correct a slight miscalculation as it was quickly caught and corrected, no arguments or accusations as they simply … owned that big bitch like bosses!

Ianto settled on the arm of the chair knowing his pert arse perched there would please Jack, which of course it did. the crew seats lining the back of the flight deck were filled with the others, Tosh's glee apparent as she leaned forward to watch the console light up and as her own voice purred though the PA system that they had achieved altitude her entire body seemed to wobble with glee.

"Are we up?" Owen finally asked, breaking the silence that only the computer had broken.

"Yeah, to you know … you didn't have to do up your harness there Owen, you look like you are in a giant baby seat" Pip said conversationally "But ya know … you do look sort of cute. Must have been a weird looking baby."

Owen blinked at his friend then started laughing as the young boy gave some snark. Everyone knew he hadn't liked leaving everyone behind, the only comfort that Nella was there as Marley and Billy sat nearby with Nella and Daisy who was more interested in the ceiling "Grandpa?"

"Yes poppet?" Jack crooned, turning to look lovingly at his grandchild.

"Why is there holes?"

Jack looked up and smiled "Ventilation. Big fans and stuff are hidden up there to make sure the air stays fresh and good. If this vessel went into space, became a real spaceship there would be no air. These mean air that is saved in tanks can be pumped into the room … sort of like we take water in a tank."

"But we don't go into the stars?" she asked, her innocent question so sweet as Jack was reminded that this centuries' children were pioneers.

"Not yet" he agreed "Maybe one day. But man … man has gone out there, will again. Just … right now we want to fly. That's all."

"Good. I don't have enough clothes for too far" she settled back and Ianto snorted softly with mirth at the child, so much like Billy with her no no-nonesence take on things. Their deciding to come had been a last minute thing as Billy struggled to make up the rosters without the usual names for the security details but he found assurances from his fathers that Kathy was worthy helpful and had rotated her in along with her husband who looked formidable.

Preston has bunked in with the boys, Dean and Frank happy to welcome him and help him into Ifan and Pip's room as they made it politely clear that they were not saying they would not have shared too but liked their privacy now they were together. Ianto knew there was nothing sexual yet but clearly they slept in the same bed now, comfort and touching was starting occasionally and it was their own business when the bond slammed shut at night, something they would all have to get used to as they grew and chose mates of their own. There are times you do NOT share.

Blossom and Katie welcomed Daisy, telling everyone that two flowers should be together, making it sweet as Blossom took the little girl under her wing. Owen was proud of his children as he watched them show good manners.

Nella was asleep, not even caring about the stupid flight as she snored softly, Pip lovingly checking on her before the children left to explore the vessel.

They were under way.

Ianto felt the weigh lifting along with the ship.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Ianto was hunting, running low to the ground as Shadow and Hope circled around the outside, the deer not knowing what hit it as Ianto seized the neck, sinking his fangs in and enjoying the explosion of iron in his throat, swallowing greedily as the blood seems to renew him.

The ship hovered overhead, half a kilometre off the ground so they could all take part in the hunt vicariously and as Ianto felt the life leaving the creature little voices all whispered their thanks to the creature for its life and the Gods for their gift.

It had taken an hour of painstaking effort to find the right one, cut it from the herd and now the payoff as Ianto groaned deep in his throat, drinking the lifeblood as he signalled that it was done. He then stepped back to let Shadow in, the little one wanting to touch the deer, his face rubbing against the fur with interest.

"Pip can teach you how to cure the hide, you can keep it" Ianto whispered and the little one shook his head as he didn't need to. His edidic memory inherited.

Jack was waiting. Hovering the ship to let them board before rising and then putting her in stasis to join them in the docking bay where he smacked his lips as Ianto knelt with a cup, cutting the throat to release the still warm blood in the body, then offer it to him.

"Oh god, yes" Jack snatched the cup, drinking it and groaning around the mouthful as Owen grimaced.

"Fucking disgusting. What if it has worms?"

Laughter as Jack shook his head at him, swapping cups for another as Ianto finished bleeding the deer, holding it up by a leg to encourage the last drop out into the metal bucket. Then he started to cut it into pieces, flicking them at the pups milling around like little seagulls. Deadly, bitey ones, the Predi-dogs joining in. It seems the bond was strong with this little spark and they were all feeling his hunger. It was like a double strength craving they all needed to quench, Ianto finally feeling the burn fade as he chewed on a piece.

"Can't call him Stag" Dean said suddenly "We eat them."

"Hmmmmmm" Pip pointed a little bone he had been sucking "What about … Rocky."

Clearly this argument had been going for some time in private, their bond whispers intense and now they were slightly high on blood, they were going loud. They stared at him then all laughed, Rosie interrupting "I think something simple but strong. Bob."

"Bob" Auburn repeated like it was a swear word "Hey Bob, you smite someone over here. Hey guys, don't make me get Bob out. Ah …. Nope."

Ianto smiled, the laughing in the bond apparent as the little one listened, so strong that it was like he was in his own head. Jack smiled over at him, agreeing that their pup was in stereo, an echo at times as he was so damned strong.

"Ebenezer" Autumn said, then sighed "No. May as well be called Scrooge but he is gonna be like Daddy, full of love and giving. A … Santa? Nickolas? Like St Nicolas?"

"Can't name him after Santa" Hope scolded. "He's still alive."

"No. Well … Doug. Or …or…. Felix. Or Gordon. No. Ah…. Damn this is hard. He doesn't like any of them" Dean sighed "I don't know. Ifan? Ideas? Frank?"

Frank clicked his claws and then remembered their agreement to use his voice more, growing "Liam"

"Good one but … no. I think Billy might use that for their next one if it's a boy. Don't wanna be rude there" Pip said and Billy nodded that he did want that one.

"Tum, don't scratch" Auburn said softly to his sister, her hands still slightly red from the burns she had suffered and Ianto was getting used to the fact that there were a few flecks of white on her paws now telling her apart from her brother when in Wolfling form. It could have been so much worse, at least her pelt was intact.

"Moody"

"I am telling you .,. no more Harry Potter if you are gonna start on those names!" Pip scolded, his little eyes narrowing dangerously as Nelly squealed and pointed a finger too. Now the cat was out of the bag, she was showing herself and my … she was so cute.

"Jay? Jimmy? How about that. James. Jimmy for the …. No? My … this is hard. How the hell did they name us then?" Dean sighed softly "So many names and none fit."

"We will find one he likes" Frank grumbled in the deep rumbling voice "He is careful. Particular."

"I would say peculiar but aren't we all?" Hope giggled softly, all of them joining in as Ianto leaned back to watch, Jack still reaching out for more. Finally Ianto cut another slice of raw meat and handed it up, Jack growling as he chewed on it and motioned for some more. Pup was soooo hungry.

"Rambo" Dean said in a deep voice, fake bravo "We will have to get him a little headband but it's doable."

Roars of mirth now, the twins pelting pieces of meat at him and Ianto laughed as he rose, now full and with a plate of meat for his love. The children continued to eat and argue, their own appetites finally feeling better and Owen turned to Rhys to whisper "I don't' know what is weirder. That they all eat that poor bloody thing raw like that, like wild animals … ot the fact I am quite OK watching it."

"It's them. I mean … imagine Tosh got some disease or developed a form of cancer where the only thing that kept her going was raw heart. A raw heart … one a day. Would you balk? Or kill every living thing in the fucking universe one day at a time … feeding her lovingly."

"You know … you are fucking peculiar too!" Owen said, then grinned. "But … I like you!"

"Aren't we all" Rhys replied as they watched Billy and Marley kneel by the pups to cut off the large shoulder for tea. Ok fair point. They were gonna eat kill too.

It's good to be a little strange ya know. Keeps them alive after all in a world gone mad.

We're all mad up here.


	41. Chapter 41

41

"To the east, half a click please" Hope was calm as she politely told the vessel to change course, swinging it in the direction of the smoke. They were soon over a camp, people walking around like it was just another camping trip, tents and camp fires.

"Right. I really didn't think we would find somewhere so soon" Dean admitted "I mean… I thought a week of scanning … not barely four days."

"Closer than we thought, well hidden. Look at them, we would have never found them in the ground, so well dug into the dirt like a fucking battlement. Right, Tosh?" Jack tuned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Right. Well … I suggest we send a few small sets of eyes down and we start monitoring them. Marley can creep around for a hour or so at time then regroup to report and rest … we can have the entire place mapped out and should know if there is any cause to trust or not. We have enough meat for a few days thanks to this morning's hunt so … let's settle back and … Jack are you OK?"

"I think … I think I ate too much. Pup takes a lot of room and … nope. Nope. He's … something's wrong. He's wriggling like …. OWEN" Jack rose unsteadily as Ianto ran from the Galley where he had been helping Rhys with the evening meal to scoop Jack up as if he weighed nothing, then turn for the medical bay. It had been a wonderful surprise to find Alice and Rhys on board, everyone together. Now Rhys was proving his worth.

"Pup is panicking, something is wrong. MOVE IT" Ianto roared as he ran, Owen following as did Hope and Tosh. Ianto placed him on the bed and stroked the stomach as he watched Owen reach for a scanner "Owen. No time. Cut. Get the fucking scalpel and cut. Be careful, don't kill either of them and get pupper out. Something is wrong, he's in trouble. Look at me."

Owen swung his head and was caught in those maelstroms of power, Ianto staring into Owen's eyes mere inches from him as he said calmly "You WILL be excellent and do your best work and we will all be relieved when Jack is intact and still alive, feeding the pup at his breast. Now …. Cut."

Ianto stepped back and Owen blinked as he was released from the little hypnotic moment, then he stepped forward, took a deep breath and sliced along the underside to the bump, letting his breath out as the sonic cauterised as it went, the baby coming out easily in a rush of fluids. He was struggling, fighting to get out like something was after him in there and Tosh gasped as she tried to catch him. It was Frank that swore softly, reaching around Tosh to hook his claw in the cord around the little one's neck and wrench it over his head, the pup starting to cry immediately, his arms flailing as he took his first angry breaths of life.

"Fuck. Fuckity fuck" Owen panted, his hands shaking as he took a second, Jack wide open and the baby now lustily roaring as Ianto snatched it to place again this chest, the bare skin soothing his son. Owen then took another breath "OK. Crisis averted. Christ on a pogo stick, he's your kid aright. Even if I had not just taken him from your gut I would know that's your kid Jack. Entering with flair and almost certain doom only to come away with cuddles."

Jack's terror had subsided along with the bond's settling and now he craned his head to see the child, Ianto crouching as he continued to wipe the goop off, Jack not even caring a bit the pain as he was cleaned out and Owen closed the wound with the scalpel, not even a scar. Not that it mattered … there would be no scar after the next reset anyway … not that we want one yet. Jack wanted that bonding time and …. Speaking of which.

Ianto placed the baby into Jack's arms and immediately the little one latched on, eager and alert, so forward and strong.

"All the fresh blood" Hope whispered into the silence "He's soooo pretty. Oh Dadda, he's soooooo pretty. Look, your lashes and nose and mouth … OH! Your eyes!"

"Chin too" Dean nodded happily "Wow. Like a clone."

"Cool" the twins said, their voices together as they sang "he is long too, gonna be tall."

"Just like his Daddy" Ianto crooned, stroking the hair that was drying to soft dark flicks.

"Still no name" Own sat back and sighed. "Stubborn like his father too."

"So … looks like we have some time here .. tomorrow we start the surveillance and considerations of this place below us … right now … I need another hunt" Ianto said suddenly "Fresh blood for Jack to heal … the baby will have some in its first bottle too. Look how hungry he is … we will need to supplement."

"Really? I though now the baby was here we were done with …. OK. If you say so" Owen made a face at Ianto that was not quite decipherable then Hope turned to return to the Captain's chair.

"Deer? I will seek" she said as she started to leave the room.

"No … I feel like cow. Look for a herd please. Maybe some beef for a change" Ianto called after her "I'm hungry for some beef and Rhys makes the best meat patties for hamburgers."

"Oh god. Hamburgers!" Jack groaned, "Yes please Holdfast."

Ianto kissed his love, then stroked the tiny head once more, the resemblance to his father so sweet and he knew Shadow was delighted with a little lookalike as well. What handsome men they would be next to their father … gods, the girls will be smitten.

Now.

Blood… I mean … meat.


	42. Chapter 42

42

They were asleep, soft snuffling from the pup that was adorable, matching his father. Shadow was curled up with them on the bed, his delight in the newborn evident and Ianto was so relieved to see no jealousy or discomfort with the fact the baby was a dead ringer for him, like twins. But not.

Ianto couldn't sleep, leaving the room to walk the ship's vast corridors, humming to himself as he explored in case he had missed something. Of course he knew the place like the back of his paw already. But … it occupied him while he felt heebie-jeebies over something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Can't sleep?" Owen asked, standing in the doorway of the Galley, his PJs crumpled and his hair sticking up with a cup of hot chocolate. Suddenly he looked like the old Owen … the one coming up from the autopsy bay to ask for coffee and Ianto felt a swell of affection, reaching out to pull Owen into a hug for a moment, kissing his cheek before releasing him.

"Just a lot in this brain box tonight" he assured Owen "Didn't want to disturb Jack, he needs his rest. That pup drank him dry. Will be hungry soon."

"Pup. Still no name?"

"No. Nothing seems to stick, each time we offer some he seems uninterested, like he's already chosen but will not share. Like Shadow, he is cheeky." Ianto sighed "At least Shadow likes him. He is pretty, right? Sooooo Jack I expect the hero pose while asking for the tit."

Owen laughed and agreed "You know … he is soooo Jack's son … you should call him Jackson. Neither of you have called kids after yourselves yet, you know … Ifan is so proud to have your name. He tells the kids ya know …. I have Uncle's name so I am a good man … like he has to live up to it."

"Awwww, does he?" Ianto smiled softly as he felt affection for the boy who was more like a son to him then a nephew. Ifan and Frank were wonderful young men and the girls … well "Those daughters of yours, they are special too. You and Tosh did a stellar job there Owen. Great providers to the pack."

Owen smiled as he accepted praise without the usual feeling of discomfort. Ianto gave freely, but honestly, he never felt handled by him.

"Anyway" Owen yawned stepping out of the doorway to return to his sleeping wife "If you call him Jackson you can call the other one Johnson. Right? Ianto for Ifan. Ifan is from John? Twins, but not."

Ianto blinked at Owen with confusion "Huh?"

Owen paused at the corner of the corridor, looking back at Ianto and gesturing "Yours. Your one. They will be so close in age … like Irish twins or whatever."

Owen started to walk again as Ianto stood there completely dumbfounded, gaping after him. What a strange thing to say, a weird statement out of nowhere. Ianto entered the galley and opened the fridge, choosing a cup of chilled blood. He placed it in the microwave to take the chill off before adding it to the baby bottle waiting patiently. Pup would need it soon, already stirring in the back of his mind. Owen had been weirder than usual tonight. What the hell was that?

While waiting for the ding he calmly reached for the bowl of meat cubes, popping some in to his mouth like candy and chewing. It dinged and he poured the blood into the bottle, taking a mouthful of the leftover blood. Shame to waste it, can only be heated once and the whole cup is too much yet, in a week or so the pup would take a whole cup but….. Ianto stood with the taste of the blood in his mouth, more cubes of meat already in his hand as he stared at them.

"Fuck"

Ianto closed his eyes and sought through the bond. Each child accounted for, asleep apart from Hope who was on night watch, sitting at the controls watching the camp below through the camera drones with interest as fires grew low. The pup was stirring, could smell the blood from this far away and …. of course he can. He knows where Ianto is … all along there has been the connection. The strength, the ability to connect as if in his own ….. fuck. Ianto looked within himself.

"Hello there. Aren't you a quiet little bugger" he said softly and felt the faint amusement. Yeah. Right. All this time … all this bloody time he thought it was Jack's …. Fuckity fuck fuck. What a clusterfuck of epic … gods. The threat from the Coven … the Zs at Outpost … fuck.

"Holdfast?"

Ianto jumped in the chair he didn't remember sitting in, squeaking as Jack startled him. Something not only rare ... unheard of and Jack took a moment to calm his own shock. "Ianto? What's wrong love? Little one is looking for that Bot-bot you have."

Ianto handed it over, watching Jack sit in the chair to feed the newborn who hungrily lowered the contents and then released the nipple of the bottle to sigh theatrically like he had been so starved.

There it was.

Another sigh of satisfaction too.

Stereo.

Ianto sighed, looking at Jack who was clucking at the pup with delight.

"Cariad? Owen just dropped a bombshell on me thinking I was already aware of something I am clearly just now realising."

"Hmmmmm?"

"You know … you know how with twins … one is dominant. Larger and louder? The smaller quiet one the thinker of the two while the large one the bullish protector?"

"Hmmmmmm"

"One shields the other, protects the other and as such, people sometimes only see one. Think of them as one person."

"Like the Twins. Burn is quiet and clever, Tum is bossy and pushy."

"Yeah. This little fellow here … he is sooo you. Big. Larger than life and full of strength and lovely pizzazz. He will be ballsy and grinny and … ta-da."

Jack canted his head as he finally saw something was wrong here, looking at Ianto as he tried to figure out why he was so pale. "Ianto? Is something wrong?"

"There is a … miscalculation here. We have heard him so strongly in the bond … I was focused on him … on you. I didn't feel or see … one dominant .. the other like a wraith in the shadows. Shadow … he … why he had stuck close to me. Not jealous but … ah …. Protective of the smaller one. Like Owen said … Irish Twins."

"OK. I am lost here. I need it plain."

"I am preggers. I think … I think I have been for … god. I may be half way cooked already. A silent little passenger watching the big brother there for guidance. Feeling no need to speak up or complain … he did it already. Wanted blood…meat...I got it. I ate it as well as got it for you … all this time I have not only been serving you … but my own as well. Another boy sleeps right now thanks to the meat I ate while preparing the bottle, like this one here … they are blooded out."

Jack stared at Ianto. "You are preggers. You were down there with explosives…. Zs and… seriously? Fucking seriously? This guy has been hiding yours? Bullshit!"

Ianto burped loudly, then slapped his hand over his mouth with horror.

The soft laughter in their heads was clearly not the sleeping tot in Jack's arms.

Another was not asleep after all and found it funny that his parentals had not seen him at all, he found hiding so much fun. He was so good at it … they had no idea.

Ianto felt faint.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Well that tears it" Rhys spluttered.

_I mean … OK. It's a weird thing, having so many siblings but … really. It's not really tearing, they are carefully helped out and everything is fine. After all, Taddy has had a few, so had Dad and neither of them have anything torn off. I mean … seriously folks. Why are Grups soooooooo dramatic? Just because they didn't know little Jay was in there?_

Shadow's question through the bond had the others considering and Ianto turned slowly to look at him with interest "Jay?"

"Well … he wants Jackson now" Shadow said out loud, "Now he knows it means Jack's Son. He likes the play on words. He likes words. Don't ya buddy. Wants a Jay name. Said there wasn't one yet so … now there is."

"Right" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face in that way the kids knew meant he was losing his mind, the hidden pregnancy still sinking in.

"Right" Pip agreed sagely "Or left. We've not had a lefty yet either. Might be interesting. Really … that or a Redhead."

"We are a redhead" the twins scolded as one.

"But … not real red. It's more like… blood … fresh blood" Pip frowned and everyone watched as the conversation took a weird turn, the twins looking calmly at their brother before answering.

"Why, what a nice thing to say. We look blooded? Thank you" they decided it was a compliment and would accept it as such, Pip shrugging to show he really didn't care either way. Nuttas those two.

"I love my twins, their lovely dark red. I don't think he will be. I feel he will be pale and fair. Not blonde but … maybe fair. I feel … a lightness to him." Ianto surmised.

"Like Jackson is dark … like Daddy. Johnson will be fair like Taddy" Shadow agreed, everyone watching Ianto's hands drop for his face to stare at his little one.

"So … the joke continues?" he asked slowly.

"Well … if Jackson gets a Jay name … he wants one too. Likes the yen-yang of it. Yes, that what you call a dark and light … balance. Yes. Oops, sorry, internal voice" Shadow said sheepishly before ducking away to talk to the spark in silence.

"Man, it's like each pup is an upgrade" Owen snorted, then slapped his hand over his mouth as Ianto's' face become steely with anger. After all this time, a Cyberman reference should not fall out around here … Owen new better and looked ashamed as he sighed "Sorry bud. That was uncalled for."

"I don't know if each improves on the last … after all … I do not think any of the others are as strong as Hope when it comes to controlling the pack. Even Pip with his Poppy knowledge can't beat Dean when it comes to communicating with animals and as for Shadow here … he's one of a kind" Jack defended his children with ease "Little Rosie is so nurturing that all the little ones follow her, not matter what the breed and the twins … well. Terrifying beasts. No. Not improving, simply honing certain skills that when used collectively makes them a formidable hive. That's it. A hive mind."

"I guess so but if you are about to call me the queen I might nut you, holding our baby or not!" Ianto warned with a soft smile to show he didn't mean a word of it.

"Stan's name" Marley suddenly blurted out, her eyes unfocused "someone is talking about Stan. It's … a … brother. Stan's brother. Ernie. Really? Ernie? Funny name…ah… worried now that they've not heard anything. Wants to send a party to … tunnels …right. They know about us. All about us. They know Tad and Dad are the leaders….talk of Tad….right. They think we are Pagans that are heathen half wild things, act like animals. We make sacrifices to the gods and eat raw flesh…well….ah..OK. They think Tad wears a bear pelt with the head attached … from a Zoo or something… London … gorillas?... a bear from then, pretending to be a monster …They know about the Wolfling, think they are some breed of dog … watchdogs. Called them Watchdogs. Talk of how to subdue the watchdogs…poison. Meat baited with poison … they want the village. Stan has told them so much. So much. They will not stop. Want it all."

Ianto sighed, watching Jack rub his face with annoyance.

"Do we have a timeline my love?"

"Listening."

They waited for a while, Ianto uneasy as he tried to work out a way to sort this. He was in no shape to take them on. Preggers. Jack wanted baby time, not fair he take them on. Post-preggers. Hope made a soft noise in the back of her throat and Ianto realised he was insulting his pups by not giving them the lead. Oh. Right. Good learning curve here. Old enough? Fine.

"Then maybe Hope should take her brother with her for a little chat" Ianto said out loud, looking over at Dean who perked up with glee, the tins making a noise.

"With your bodyguards" Ianto added, glancing at them "Matching beasts."

"Yes" Pip nodded "We will stay back and watch. You five go … be careful and kick arse."

Ianto blinked at the little man who was pursing his lips as he stared at Marley.

She was going too, right?

All of her.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Hope is a tall 13 year old as is her eleven year old brother Dean. Rose is now seven now Burn and Tum are now past the five year mark. Pip is about 4 1/2. Shadow is a sweet eighteen month old now but closer to the size of Pip believe it or not.

Ianto was pondering the fact his children were larger and stronger than their linear ages and knew it ws something in both Jack's Boeshane DNA and his own enhancements that had helped his pups be battle ready.

His two oldest pups were the size height as their oldest sibling Billy. Dean and Frank were formidable at almost 6 feet … not at all little children like their friends and their superior minds showed as well. No longer pretending to fit in, they now openly showed their scary intellect. Their hands moving fluidly as they talked silently as not to annoy anyone else, the delight as Nella joined the conversation not lost on Ianto. Franks' smile splitting his face apart as he leaned over. Her lack of fear in the monster that might bite her head off never coming to her mind.

Jack as settled with the baby, snoozing as the pups got ready to roll. Dean, Frank and Hope all dressed to kill … literally … the predi-dogs ready to go as well and eager to be in the fight. Rosie was showing her skill as she skimmed the vessel over the long grass, following the small band of people who thought they were the hunters.

Silly humans.

Jack woke and came out to take over, Rosie delighted to help with her new brother as the others settled back in the large bedding in the far corner of the flight deck, Jack now exited as he touched the button to lower the ramp, releasing the hounds. Literally.

Jack had a hand over the trigger for the weaponry he had primed ready to go yet he waited knowing this was a rite of passage of some sort, his children were becoming Grups before his eyes, his sweet little babies were vicious little animals about to tear some people apart and to his surprise he was looking forward to it. Those Boeshane genes eh? John was not the only one who had a nasty streak ya know … why they were partnered.

Here we go.

Hope touched down on the ground first in Wolfling form, crouching to immediately disappear into the grass, remaining hidden from the twenty odd people walking along the path towards Outpost with their weapons loosely slung over their shoulders, totally unaware that they were infact the prey.

The Predis followed, instantly disappearing as well. They were as smoke moving though the grass to flank the people they saw as targets while Marley swarmed around them as they absently waved their hands at what they thought were midges.

"So we are all set?" their leader asked, touching a radio on his chest, it looked like something the Heddlu used to communicate and was a dinosaur compared ot the Bluetooth earwigs of Torchwood. Jack was slightly amused by this, glancing over to see Ianto's hand gently swinging around his belly to soothe the other member of the pack watching the show.

Hope made it around them, coming to stand in front of them, a sweet little girl in a summer dress with little flowers embroidered on it. Jack gasped "did she…"

"Yeah. She's mastered her pelt" Ianto said with pride, watching as she appeared small, cute and innocent.

"Hello mister" she said, complete with a slight lisp that had Jack's mouth falling open, leaning forward as she blinked owlishly at the man who was crouching to look at her.

"Holly hells, where the hell did you come from?" the man asked with wonder, reaching out to stroke a perfect little blonde curl, the owlish gaze softening on the child to one of wonder.

"Are you a real man mister?" she lisped "I didn't know there was peoples out here"

"Awwwww, she's so cute." A woman pushed her way to the front "Honey, where is your mama?"

"I don't have a mama" Hope said as she looked at the woman calmly, her eyes starting to glow slightly as she added "I was not born of woman."

"Not …born…of…. What?" the man leaned back and showed confusion.

"But you may be right mister" Hope turned to him, her face lengthening and becoming snout-like as her voice deepened to become a growl "I am something like a hound from hell … but really … those are Hell Hounds"

She pointed a small finger at the Predis as they seemed to apparate from thin air when they let their shielding go. Then Frank stepped into the path behind the group and made a motion to her which she answered with a hand flick, Dean stepping out to stand beside her.

"This is my brother. He was born of a man too …. Mind you … both our fathers can bear children. He does not have a Mama either" she smiled, Dean simply blinking at them in his Wolfling form which was roughly the same size as her.

"OK. Shack….I am officially freaked out now" someone called out meekly "What the fuck is this?"

"This?" Hope canted her head as she became larger, more the size she showed herself to be to others, then to their horror she fell forward to her hands and knees as she transformed to Wolfling.

The voice behind them mechanical and croaky as Frank finished for her. "We are the ferrymen, here to take you to hell now."

They turned to stare at the huge weevil, his hands out and clawed in anticipation as the first man broke from the group, roaring as he swing his axe.

The Predi that appeared in midair, taking the man's arm off with deadly accuracy was one of Frank's favorites and he barked with delight as the 'pet' swung back in midair to seize the man's head next.

So graceful for a killer.


	45. Chapter 45

45

"So … what next?" Owen asked as he sat with Toshiko, watching their Weevil son washing his face in the large tub of hot water, the blood soon gone. He had been fierce, scary and definitely Weevil in his attack. It had been brutal, fast and over before anyone had a chance to raise the alarm, something to be said for that given the radios they all had strapped to them. Now they were being checked over by Toshiko so she could find the frequency to patch into.

As she did this the bodies were being dragged onboard. Well … some were.

Ianto was still unsure if things were moving in the right direction but he knew he had to have faith in the pack, his mate as well as those guiding them on this journey. They had not put them wrong yet…right? The way his pups had moved, synchronized and efficient causing minimal pain or suffering was something he comforted himself with. Efficient little killers….well…big killers as it goes. They were huge, almost to his resting size. He tried but failed to hide his pride there.

Jack was regaining strength as they worked, the birth shaken off now as his own restorative powers worked to heal and replenish. At least his milk supply was good and Jackson had had two feeds now, happy and content like a good little boy. Ianto was hoping for some bonding time later, once he knew Jack felt comfortable with handing him over. He did not want to push, this was important to jack and Ianto understood the pull for bonding to your own child. One you had borne. He could respect that. As long as he got him soon.

"Well … we have two ….ah…three options. We can either go back to their base and kill everyone … go back and drop off the bodies that are still recoverable to warn them or … ah …. We just land and confront them." Jack pondered their options.

"All three?" Hope asked.

"huh?"

"We go back with the remains, warn them that it's all over and they need to move on then give them a time limit on it, telling them after … 48 hours we will go in and cleanse the area" Hope clarified. "48? Long enough right?"

"You know …. Once upon a time I would have thought that barbaric but … I guess we have to be hard in this new world" Toshiko said softly "You know … we are giving them a time limit. We have moved our entire operation in under 48 hours."

"Very mercenary of you sweetie" Owen snorted "you're right. We dump the bodies, give them a little scare and see how they act. They will either retreat or attack."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded "This time … this time I think we need to use Marley. We send her in there with the Predis and the pups in Wolfling form. Only her in human form. Let's see how they react. If they act afraid and submissive we can let them have their retreat. If they react aggressively…then… we know they are going to attack anyway."

"So … again we sit back while our kids …." Jack started then stopped talking as Hope swung to face him.

"We are protecting, as we should. This is our job. This is our calling. We are Wolfling. Marley can easily retreat, so can we. The Predis are not about to take a hit gently … come on. Their shielding could withstand a bazooka hit at close range. We have a job to do … let's just get on with it." She scolded and he nodded knowing she was right.

"OK … I know you are right but I want those Predis to go in front, shield you OK?" Jack said after considering "And … Frank. You stay back here."

Jack looked over to check on Jackson, seeing him asleep so he took the controls and Ianto headed to the cargo bay to check the bodies they had dragged on board. He counted eight. "I thought there were a couple dozen."

"Too many bits…ah… we have some more heads over here" Dean pointed and Ianto blanched, his stomach rolling as he looked at the carnage_. Great, morning sickness now? Damn, they had really enjoyed themselves._ He was not sure if the Predis had encouraged the pups or the other way around but he had witnessed some real animalistic attacking down there. He looked around and sighed softly, letting go of the ideas he had in his head of his pups being little kids. For better or for worse, his father's research had created this as much as the Bad Wolf and her meddling … and the Mara. Let's not even start! Ianto accepted this natural …. Evolution.

They were not kids.

They were Wolfling.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Pip was pensive as he watched Nelly sleep, one hand on her little back, the other clutching a small toy. Ianto settled to look at his boy as he waited to learn why he ws so quiet today. Maybe it was the attack, but he had agreed to it and now as they calmly moved towards the home base of the dissidents Pip had become withdrawn.

"I wonder about the future of our kind" Pip said after a while. "Hope and Dean … so … deadly. Rosie did not want to take part, fair enough but the Twins were really excited to watch through the bond. They want to hunt. To kill. Humans as well s Zs."

"Not the subject of the hunt … the hunt itself. Not everyone will be the same. Rosie was appalled, Shadow was curious but saw little in it to interest him. He was more detached … I think it is part of the DNA splicing my father did. Creating this super monster … he took from so many different things, swapping, splicing … removing … he wanted a super solider. A mass murderer that worked on command. He created something that didn't hear commands and killed too well to be contained." Ianto settled back "I know it was gruesome … but it was needed. I wish it could have been me, not them. That they never took a human life but … we both know that is something that will have to happen on occasion for the protection of the pack. Not just Zs are monsters. Not just us either."

Pip grunted as he considered, rubbing the little back as Nelly snuffled in her sleep.

"You worry about her? What she might be?" Ianto asked softly "Look .. I cannot comfort you there. It's not something I have any control over either… it will be what it will be. However, considering things as of late … the food replicator means we do not need to scavenge for food. With Jack in pup … yes and me … I started hunting again for the fresh blood as the replicators cannot synthesis that level of nutrition. Maybe the bloodlust comes from that? So long without the stimulation of fresh kill … the meat all cooked and presented … it was not just boring but also it was not enough … fresh kill brings out the monster. Maybe … maybe to keep the monster contained we need to let it out?"

"If you love something set it free?" Pip frowned and Ianto laughed softly as he ruffled his hair.

"Something like that. Allowing the pups to hunt, to kill and feel that thrill of the kill, the taste of blood from a still beating heart as the death throes splatter it in their throats … the Wolf in them craves that. If we go on small hunting parties now and then it will appease the beast within?" Ianto sighed and rubbed at his face "I don't know. It's all mere thought at the moment but … I know after each hunt I felt fulfilled like … like a sunny day after a stormy night."

"So… hunting once a week or so ... we will become stronger, more accomplished at killing and less likely to rip someone's head off in anger" Pip frowned as he nodded "Makes sense Tadda."

"I love you Pipperoony" Ianto crooned, pulling him in for a cuddle.

"Hey guys" Jack said as he walked over and unceremoniously dumped the baby into Ianto's lap "I gotta hit the head."

"The head of what?" Burn asked with interest from the floor where he was drawing "Why do you have to hit anyone's head?"

"Hit the head as in … take a pee" Jack laughed and his son snorted, then rose to follow him, like he had to now as well. Or check if he really meant that. Suspicious one of the twins.

Ianto was engrossed in his youngest pup, little Jackson looking up at him with his tiny lips pursed as if considering something. "Hello there Sonny. Aren't you gorgeous."

The face lit up, a tiny little supernova in Ianto's hands and Ianto gushed as he saw Jack in the tiny glee, legs kicking and although he was still so new Ianto would swear he was trying to make a noise.

"Awwwww, you are sooooo perfect. Look at you, my big boy. Yeah!" Ianto crooned "Are you having a nice day? Hmmmm? Bet it's so much more fun out here instead of listening through a wall eh?"

"You can say that again" Pip snorted "Drove me mad."

"Awwwww. Your little brother in here must be really jealous eh? You already out here and he has to wait?"

A tiny body stopped squirming as the baby stared at him, then little eyes slid to his belly and Ianto felt almost weepy with hormonal overload. "Yes Sonny … Well. Look at that, I'm calling you Sonny. What do you think Johnson will be shorted to eh?"

"Joss of course" Pip said absently as he examined the baby "He already decided that too. Quite stubborn and fixed in his thinking. Going to be Sooooo much like you. I remember when you were born, so tiny and so stern. Like it had all been some personal insult. Your Mama was both overjoyed and shocked at your tiny frown. You didn't cry."

"Really?" Ianto asked, this little pearl of information never offered before.

"Funny. I used to call you my Grand Man. Funny, you wound up being called Grandy by little Daisy. Nelly is calling you that in her head too."

"Bullshit. I'm not a Poppy?" Ianto asked with genuine surprise "I am … Grandy. Yes. OK, with so many grand things to love. I can accept that."

"No choice really, you were destined" Pip said as he turned away to draw the blanket up over his little love, finishing the conversation and Ianto snorted softly as his son filled his nappy with tiny grunts.

Grand.


	47. Chapter 47

47

The vessel touched down and Marley strode from the belly of it into the camp, those there rushing to surround her with growing fear as the Predis followed her down the ramp … each one carrying a bag.

"Hello there. My name is Marley" Marley said calmly, smiling at the man who stepped forward like he was about to say something "I bring you your people back. I am afraid that we bring them back as they came … from the dirt you are borne… so shall you return. We buried what was too mangled to recover."

The Predis dropped their bags and stepped back, Marley kneeling to undo a bag and a head rolled out "Oops. Sorry … they are creatures without much concern for your feelings. You sent these people to attack another village. I am here to tell you that the village you want is protected and not available to you now. You have miscalculated and it is best you calmly pack your things and move to the West as fast and safely as you can. We are giving you 48 hours, when we return we want to find this place deserted and you all moving away with the knowledge that if you ever return I shall tear you asunder."

The man went to speak but Marley was done, bursting into clickers and flying in all directions as more than one person screamed with horror, the lead Predi opening his mouth to roar at them, a strange almost metallic sound that showed the many shark-like rows of teeth, before he shook himself and turned walking jauntily back to the vessel.

This entire time the vessel was cloaked so it looked like they stepped out of air, then disappeared back into some portal. Marley making sure she came back at such a spaced rate that she would have been invisible to them, less those clickers she deemed acceptable losses with her hair now brushing her collar instead of below her shoulder blades. Her bugs settled around the village to watch and report back as the place erupted into madness.

.

.

.

.

"Awwwww look. He's smiling" Jack gushed as his son made a windy grimace and Ianto knew full well the hormonal changes happening in his mate as he agreed that their son was adorable.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked glancing over at Ianto.

"strangely … of all my pregnancies, this one feels the most … pleasant. It is like I am not… just that blood lust. I cannot believe I did not know but … still nothing. A little morning sickness that I put down to nerves… not the gut wrenching stuff of the others. I feel… great!" Ianto said with surprise as he knew it was true. Not only was this one the strongest he had ever felt within him now it was showing itself … he was also the most…well … compatible.

"Good" Jack nodded as he clucked at his boy some more "Good."

"Well … they are packing up" Marley interrupted the conversation "Some are arguing to attack, only a handful, the others are shooting them down. I think they will be gone before sunset."

"Follow, make sure" Ianto said without looking away from the baby in Jack's arms "No tricks."

"Agreed" voices all said out loud, even Owen who laughed nervously as he inadvertently joined the bond's voice for a moment.

"Keep it up sweetheart" Owen said as he turned to leave the room "Rhys is making dinner and I am hungry enough to eat one of your kills."

"Do you think it's over Daddy?" Hope asked as she leaned on the other side of Jack, reaching out to stroke the baby's head lovingly. Tiny wisps of dark hair curling around her fingers as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Hopefully rosebud. We really can't tell, we can only watch and wait … hope."

"Is that why I am called Hope? You needed a lot of it?"

"Always" Ianto answered now "Always need hope, always need a chance to push forward. Look at us now. We are the hope for the future of mankind. Really does your head in, right?"

"Well… if they keep this up there won't be much of mankind left to protect … only Wolfling" Hope said as she started to walk away, stilling Jack's cooing as he looked up at Ianto with shock.

"Well … she is sort of right" Ianto whispered "Shitty way of putting it but … they are imploding at an amazing rate given the outside forces they should be looking at, instead of trying to fuck other survivors over."

"Still … I don't know how I feel about that" Jack sighed "Why does man always attack itself like a virus?"

"Viruses don't attack themselves … they attack everyone else." Ianto said as he moved away and Jack grimaced.

The truth hurts.


	48. Chapter 48

48

They had touched down in a field of long grass far from anyone or anything, their scanning showing the only movement in the area to be some horses.

"We are not hunting them, are we?" Rosie asked with concern as she followed her family into the sunlight "They are pretty. I do not know if I can eat something so pretty."

"No darling. Pip would not like that either. No … we only kill what we need and there are other things out there for a meat source, like the rabbits I know are all though this long grass." Ianto assured her, pointing as a Predi took off like a bat to of hell, followed by Dean in Wolfling form "See? They may not even catch anything but it is good exercise and playing. Besides … I wanted a picnic."

"Me too" Rhys powered past pushing a hoverboard that sat a meter off the ground, covered with food. These things were a boon to find in one of the holds, once they were shown by Jack how to use them this one became Rhys' favourite within hours. Large, flat and wide, he could stack the entire meal on it, already plated up with extras on bowls … then float the entire thing to the table without incident. Jack didn't have the heart to tell him it used to transport bodies … Owen not pickig up on that use due to the different body structures of the previous pilots.

Owen was following with Frank and Toshiko, their children gone in the sea of madness as the twins and Pip remained with them. Dean and Hope were gone with the Predis and although it was unnerving to imagine what they were doing, Owen agreed that it was a good training exercise for them. And good clean playing for the children still so precious in their hearts.

He knew not a single rabbit would be caught either, those pet ones back at Holdfast ensuring the affection would be stronger than hunger. Espial with Rhys taking care of the latter problem.

"Food" Ianto called softly, settling on the ground then flopping back to lay looking up at the clouds, Jack grinning as he carefully followed suit with Sonny asleep on his chest. He resembled a limpet on his chest, limps floppy and little snoring so sweet. None of their other children had been such a snuffly little man and Ianto was constantly reasuring himself that it was not some medical issue causing the noises. Their son was just noisy. Like his Dad.

Ianto woke with a start, shocked to find he has drifted to sleep as everyone moved around him and he turned his head to find Jack watching him with raw affection on his face, one hand on their baby's back, the other on Ianto's stomach.

"Hey good looking"

"Cariad" Ianto smiled, then yawned and sat up rubbing his face. Then he looked around and frowned "Where is Dean?"

"One of the Predis will not come back, he has gone to fetch it" Hope explained, sitting with a chicken leg in her hand "The female. Such a cow that one. Always challenging the rules."

Ianto sighed, nodding as he rose and cast in the bond for his son, finding amusement as the creature had found a stream and was trying to attack the bubbling water. Ianto took a moment or two to enjoy the scene though his son's eyes and then he threw his head back and yodelled, a deep booming howl that echoed through the dale.

Everyone stopped and looked at him with shock as he acted in such an animalistic way but Jack grinned "Wow Holdfast. That was hawwwwwt."

The Predi came slamming through the grass, Dean in hot pursuit and they came to a halt at the picnic spot, Dean reaching for a chicken leg.

"Manners" Rhys growled, waving a wet towel at the child who blushed as he accepted it, washing his hands on it, then taking a chicken leg to flick back the at the Predi, then accepting another for himself.

"These replicators … they will go forever?" Hope asked pointing at the food on offer.

"We put something in them once, let it get the molecular structure… then we load it into the memory with the name of it then… essentially yes. We can call up whatever food we desire, if it's in the menu guide. Jack? Do they have a lifespan?" Toshiko turned to Jack.

"Well … I don't know love. They go off starlight. So … as long as we have a sun to touch the hull of the ship, the replicators and the vessel itself will continue to work. I have flown old beasts like this that were four…even five hundred years old. Rickety and falling apart but engines strong as ever." Jack considered "I have faith that if we do not blow it up somehow, it will be around for a very long time."

"Well … I miss Nainny's bread rolls she always did like donuts, rolled in the sugar and cinnamon. We need some of those to add to the menu" Rhys sighed.

"I know how to make those" Marley said out of nowhere, making Rhys gape "She showed me. I used to help roll them out and pinch off each one for her to roll. Stood beside her once a week. I can make some."

"I know I am a bit fixated, but I do love food" Rhys sighed happily "After me dear wife of course."

"OI!" Preston said with a frown "What about us kids?"

"Oh yeah .. sorry guys. We love all you kids too …well … Melina anyway." Rhys pointed to their youngest child as the others gaped. Then laughter broke out as they all agreed he was a terrible liar, unable to admit he loved them all. Ianto smiled as he watched Alice reach out to stroke her man's face, the one he truly loved the most as he reached for her too.

Their love still raw after all this time.


	49. Chapter 49

49

"Dad?"

Jack looked up from the sleepy baby he had just finished changing as Pip entered the room to lean against the bed. He looked over at his sleeping Tad and then back to his Dad "Got a sec?"

"Sure thing Pippy" Jack nodded rising to place his son gently in the bassinette by the bed confident that Ianto would tend to him if he fussed. Sonny was now eight weeks old and Ianto was showing. They had discussed going home but all reports were fine and they had found a new peace in their distance from the drama. He motioned the boy out of the room and into the next one, set up like a private living room and they settled on the sofa.

"One of the Predis … Morpheus … has found …"

"Wait. You renamed one?"

"We do all the time. Do keep up" Pip rolled his eyes "HE has found something."

"OK"

"It appears to be a camp of some kind. He has not approached or shown himself, he is hiding in the bushes watching from a distance but it appears to be two. A mother and child. Their scent is … similar but not familiar. We agree it is not from the village of … those ones." Pip made a face as they spoke of the danger now passed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOK?"

"We have all looked and discussed it ... and we…"

"How?"

Pip sighed theatrically "DAD! Gods save us. Through the Predis. Gods, keep up for Godsake man"

"Sorry" Jack grinned, the bond with the Predis had been forgotten and he was surprised to find it strong enough for the other kids to share the pack bond with one.

"The woman is strong, assured and walks with confidence. The child follows her lead. We have been watching for some time … most of the day and think … we think they are alone. The horse drawn cart has a horse hooked to the side with a child sized saddle on it … I think that if they are attacked the child has been taught to high tail it out of there while the mother defends their stuff … gives the child time to escape at her own expense. Maybe the father perished this way? The mother wears men's clothing, holds herself like one. I think … pretends to be one in the hopes that if they come across other people they will not find her vulnerable."

"Possibly, it would be a wise choice" Ianto said as he entered the room with the baby in his arms, settling the bub on the little sheepskin rug on the floor. No drafts up here in space. Even if it is inner space.

"So … where did they come from and where are they going?" Jack asked.

"Came from the east. Heading across the valley, don't think they have a set route, no maps. Just travelling, seeking places to loot. She has a gun, can shoot. Cook … they also know about the local flora. Picking dandelions. They are lithe, not skinny. She cares for her child. They are wary, not wanting interaction and when finding signs of life, the skirt around it."

"Following them for the day" Ianto sighed "really?"

"Well … maybe they told us today. Maybe Morpheus, Neo and … can we not get caught up on the fact they have changed their names … maybe the Predis have been watching them for a few days before letting us know. They don't care like we do, as long as they are not a threat the Predis simply discard them."

"So. What is the decision of the pack?" Ianto asked, Jack seeing amusement in his mate's eyes.

"We want to say hello. There is a large wave of Zs coming from the north that will intercept them within a few days and I don't see a way out for them. Even if they do not want help … a warning to find cover somewhere for a few days might be a good idea" Pip shrugged.

"Good. Good. What I thought too" Jack nodded "She might be quite happy out there with her child, living off the land. Some will have gone a bit feral by now."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded "Who approaches?"

"Well … we think one of us kids. An adult would scare the holly hell out of her. We don't want someone shot do we? Maybe one of us in child form might get close enough to speak to her. Reason with her about finding shelter. See if she is OK or is seeking refuge?" Pip declared.

"Agreed. Who wants to go?"

"We do"

Jack sighed "Twinnies … I love you but both of you might be a bit scary."

"I shall go in human form, Auburn in Wolf form. We will show her both sides of the coin" Autumn said with her serene smile in place.

"Well… OK then. We will watch over you while cloaked. I want the others nearby and a Predi watching that Snarl."Jack demanded as he rose "Holdfast? OK with baby duty? If I have to go down … I might need to be ready for anything."

"well … would be nice if you don't die. You are enjoying the bonding time while breastfeeding Sonny Ianto sighed "But if she is not friendly … I would rather you argue with her than my child be shot."

"What I am thinking. I will let them try first … any sign of anger or aggression and I will have them called back and I will approach with a more… firm approach."

"OK" Ianto sighed as he looked a the little one who was …. "Oh by the Gods. Is he crawling?"

They all looked with shock as the barely two month old child gathered his knees under himself and shoved, sliding his front half across the soft sheep's wool. Seized the toy he wanted and then lay there happily.

"Well. Shit. How advanced are they going to get? Gonna come out speaking three languages next?" Jack snorted with amazement "Come on. Evolution right?"

Ianto looked at the little one now examining the toy and rubbed his belly.

What next indeed.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Tum chose her time and when the child was at the stream she walked to the other bank of the stream and stood in the long grass, her hand on her brother's head as he sat with her watching the child.

Older than first thought, their Tadd's voice was whispering through the bond it was a child of about eight maybe. Smaller due to the diet or energy needed all the time.

"There are no fish in there" she finally spoke, the boy gasping as he looked at her with shock "But there is a fishing hole further down there because another stream connects crating what they call an eddy."

The boy looked in the direction she was pointing and then back at her "Where did you come from?"

She pointed in the direction of the cloaked vessel and then smiled at the boy "I am called Autumn. This is Auburn. We wanted to say hi. We know you don't need our help, your mama seems quite good at things, we just want to warn you that there is a snarl of Zs coming from the ridgeline that way and you need to move to that small path that was once a road. You can find a house there and close the doors. They still can't open doors you know. Stupid bitey things."

The boy blinked, then a voice called over the grass "Ethron?"

"Ethron. Nice name" Tum smiled "Everyone calls me Tum. My Tad calls me Autumn still though. He likes the whole name when scolding."

The mother was coming fast and Autumn listened to the bond as the Predis in the long grass whispered that she had her gun out of its holster and was pulling back the hammer. Nervy.

"Your Mama looks mad. I better go, I promised I would not get shot" she smiled and turned, running like the wind as the mother reached her child, scooping him into her arms as she watched with wide eyes. The little girl and her huge red dog bounding away across the grass.

"What did she say?"

"Biters are coming from over that way. She sez there is a house along that road with doors that still close. She said we needed to move fast." The boy pointed "Can horses fit in houses?"

"I guess we shall see" the mother softly replied back at the child, and then looked in the direction her son had pointed.

Her hair was standing up on the back of her neck and she knew she was shaking from the suddenness of the interaction.

"She was nice" Ethron sighed "She has a Tad."

"Come on. You have a mama and she is saying move your arse!" she growled "Come back and have your dinner. Then we will go check it out and see if she was telling the truth."

"But shouldn't we go that way, like she said?"

"Into a trap?" the mother snorted "Right. God. Sometimes I worry about you."

.

.

..

.

.

On the ship Jack was slamming his hand on the console as he cursed softly "Stupid woman!"

"Now, now. Babies listening" Ianto scolded gently as Tosh entered to watch the madness while Jack tried to check the distance of the Snarl.

"Shit" she said softly, "Sorry Ianto but… that is not good. She is seriously riding towards it?"

"Not even finished breaking camp. Damn it" Jack snarled then roared rudely "BILLY! RHYS!"

They entered along with Owen who was still in an apron with a bright pink spatula in his hand. Jack did a double take then blinked, started to speak "We need to go down and start breaking up her camp. The aft hold can hold the horses and stuff once we scoop her up."

"What happened to not interfering if she didn't want it?"

"Pigheadedness happened. If we don't interfere she will die, so will her child. They are quickly being flanked by Zs and do not even know it. Not even a drone or anything to judge distance. She is working with bloody binoculars. How the hell did she survive at all! She has a child for Godsake!" Jack roared, his hormones apparently still simmering as he steeled.

"Cariad…"

"No. We go and fix this … Marley love, go check on her sweetie?"

Marley nodded, then buzzed out of the room as Ianto nodded to his husband then rise to leave the flight deck "Well I am going to have a snooze. This is too much for me. Call me if someone loses a limb."

Jack flapped a hand behind himself like he had farted, clearly indicating Ianto should bugger off and Ianto found humour in it, the kids joining the giggling as he shared his image of green gas emitting from their father's arse.

"Maybe that's why he sometimes says terrible things. Talking from his arse" Pip agreed with glee.

Jack swung to look at them, aware something had been shared without him being included but saw that whatever it was, it was funny so probably about him and he grinned, letting it go.

"One day we have to stop saving them" Owen said softly as he stood next to Jack watching the screens "One day Darwin has to be allowed to cull the herd."

"That's the problem Owen. He did and look … not much left. She got this far with a child on her own … no. It's not time to turn away yet. Humanity still has a chance. I have to believe that." Jack argued and Owen patted him on the back as he saw Jack's determination.

Still trying to save the world.

Shithole that it is.


	51. Chapter 51

51

The woman was going to drive Jack insane, this was clear as she rode towards the snarl, not away.

Jack had dumped Rhys, Alice and Tosh along with Owen and Billy to pack up her camp while he turned the vessel to skim the ground, following the direction the woman and child had ridden.

"How far?" Hope asked softly, then grunted as the Predis running along the ground told her, catching up to the woman easily and flanking her in case they needed to defend. As she came to a halt, standing in the stirrups of her saddle the first wave flowed over the crest of the hill.

"Mummy?" the child whimpered, pulling in his reins as his horse stared to back up with alarm.

"Oh my god" she whispered to herself, her eyes wide as she watched wave after wave cresting the hill, turning her horse to follow her son who was already riding away from them as fast as he could.

Then he … disappeared.

She pulled on her horse's reins but it was too scared, thumping up a ramp and into the vessel's hold, the ramp clinking behind her and she sat on the horse staring around with shock as a child stood there with shock white hair and a little stick he was leaning on like an old man with a walking stick.

"On board, fly for the camp" Pip said in his little voice, the vessel not registering the sharp turn as the onboard anti-grav worked. Jack was racing for her camp when the door to the flight deck opend and Pip entered followed by the shocked woman and child.

"In three" Jack said as he leaned back, letting Rose take the controls to level the vessel out and lower it to the camp. "One….two…."

"Three" she said as she hit the dirt, the soft thump resonating even if they felt nothing.

"Ramps down" Dean said and then Frank made a noise as he swung around Dean's chair to go help get the other horse and the wagon on board. The child made a nose of alarm and Pip glanced over.

"Don't worry. Frank will get the stuff done, wont you boy?"

Frank grunted, moving past the mother who stood stock still with wild eyes, Jack turning in his chair to watch her motioning with a hand at her side for the child to do that same.

"Yes. Poor eyesight in the bright light. Well … the London ones from the dark sewers" Jack agreed "Seen Weevils before have you?"

She looked over at him and let her breath out "Yes Captain. Hello there. I am Winters. Sergeant Winters. We met…"

"The doctor crashed the one and only car he ever stole" Jack smiled "I remember you. You were much younger, no more than twenty? Gods, your hair was so short then. Almost twenty years ago? Like one of the men. Look at it now, lovely an lush."

"I should have known" she laughed weakly "You survived. This is a ship. You have a ship."

"All pirates do" Dean said without looking back, then added "Tum? Burn?"

"We are here" the twins entered and the woman was taken with their rare beauty as they stood hand in hand.

"Your … your brother is named the same as your dog thing?" the boy asked.

"I am not a dog thing!"Burn frowned "I am Wolfling. We are a different thing all together, closer to a wolf. Hence… wolf….ling."

"Where are you taking us?" Winters asked not wanting to hear the rest of the potential exchange, now seeing that she had gone from the frying pan to the proverbial fire.

"Home"

She spun to see a man in a three piece suit, like he had stepped from a Gentleman's Store, his hair pertly styled and a small pot belly that the waistcoat seemed made to hug.

"And you are?"

"That's my husband. Ianto" Jack said happily "The other parent to our children here. Gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Wait… where the hell did that suit come from!" she asked with confusion "I've not seen a man in a suit for…. Oh my god."

"Jack likes my suits" Ianto smiled "I mostly choose them for his pleasure."

"Where are we going?" she asked him, sensing he was not one to lie.

"We are taking you to our home base. To our village. Clearly you need a moment or two. We will not dump you in the middle of everything, put you in a homestead nearby so you can have a few days to rest, sort out how you feel and we can decide if we want to invite you in or offer you help to move on."

"Move on" she repeated "Like … a bullet?"

"No" Ianto seemed genuinely amused "As in … supplies and a map ya divvy!"

"Oh my god, I've not been called that in … so long. My sister used to …" she became quiet and Ianto nodded knowing memories can sometimes mute you with their emotion.

It was time to go home anyway.


	52. Chapter 52

52

They set down near the homestead and again Winters found herself drawn to the man in the suit as he walked down the ramp behind his children, the Weevil no longer startling her as he walked hand in hand with one of the youths.

Dean? Was his name Dean? Dean and Frank.

"OH MY GOD" someone shouted and she swung, her hand reaching for her sidearm that she no longer had as a man exploded from the blackberry patch, racing past her to seize Ianto in a hug then draw back "No! No, you are fucking kidding me. I thought … I thought Jack just had one … oh hell. You are preggers too?"

"Just him pregnant" Jack said happily "Sonny here is very much born! I am so glad to see my …ah …. feet again."

"WOW!" the man dropped Ianto gently and raced to see the bundle in Jack's arms and Winters blinked "A baby? There was a baby with us…. Wait. Pregnant?"

"Jack and I have the ability to carry children … yes. Billy is adopted but the others … came from us." Ianto smiled at her then stepped into the mass of children that had swapped him out of nowhere with buckets of berries, now she was confused as many were calling him Uncle or even a couple of 'great-uncle' calls filtered out as he laughed and knelt for love.

"Ho there" Sean called, waving as Michael and Mica calmly walked towards them with their oldest child running hell for leather into the throng with glee, Ianto emerging with a little perfect dumpling in his arms.

Mimi, what are you feeding this child! She is at least forty…no… fifty?"

Daisy laughed as she slapped at him and said "Don't be silly G-G. I am seven now!"

"Ah. Right. My mistake little one" Ianto let her slide down.

"Welcome home Uncle" Micha said as she hugged him and Winters watched with interest.

"She calls him G-G because Marley and mine do. A lot of the kids have stopped with uncle and now say Grandy or Great-Grandy. G-G seems easier. You will learn, nicknames are a big thing here." Billy said as he stood watching "My tad is handsome isn't he? And Dad? Look at him, would not think he just had a baby with that swagger."

She turned to look at him and frowned "How old are you?"

Billy snorted "25. You working out the difference between me and Tad? I know. I actually look a little older don't I? Would you believe he is about … fifty? Fifty something? Dad on the other hand … I think he stopped counting after the first couple of hundred years."

She stared at him.

"Sergeant Winters from UNIT, you were told he was an enigma. The former leader of Torchwood 3. Did it never occur to you that he is not from around here?" his amusement clear as he eyeballed her "But Taddy? Ahhhhh…. You have NEVER met anything as enigmatic as him. Just … just pray you never call it out in anger. You seen the movies about the incredible hulk? Think that but with fur, not green skin."

"OK, I never know when you are bullshitting me but if you are Harkness' kid, I do not doubt it. Mind you, every item we retrieved from a crash site was deemed a sex toy by him and confiscated for testing purposes."

Billy roared with mirth, patting her shoulder then pointed "See that old woman watching everything? That's Mama Francine. If you get Mama's on side, you are golden. Piss in her pot? You will be in trouble."

"So your village… is close if they are all here" she asked, looking around then seeing the huge transports sitting there in broad daylight like it was no big deal. Vehicles. Like … real vehicles… military grade.

"Close. But this is not all of them. We are over a hundred now, and more than one village. Be careful the questions you ask there" Ianto said as he strode over to stand by her "This is your welcoming committee. Also your first set of judges. There is a process to getting in ... or out. Don't worry, getting the green light from us is the first step. The fact you are ex-UNIT will work for you as well. We always welcome those with an open mind, and then the boy. Less likely to turn you away with him."

"And what makes you think I would want to…." Her voice petered off as her son walked towards her with a bowl of something, his face shining with glee.

"Mama. Look, it's called icy cream. Look! And Chocolate. Melty!" he said with wonder "Isn't it cool? Well… cold really. How do they get it so cold?"

"A story for another day" Jack said firmly, passing the bundle he had been cuddling to Ianto and smiling down as he ruffled the boy's hair "Come on. Wanna see something really cool?"

The boy nodded.

Pip stood and whistled, the Predis appearing, lead by a large and happy Shadow, his black fur like a liquid spill moving towards through the grass to leap up at the last minute, transforming as he did so into a little naked toddler yelling "TA-DA!"

Ianto laughed as he scolded his child for being naked again and Shadow laughed, turning to transform once more to Wolfling form and running off again with the Predis.

Ianto glanced around and saw the faces of their pack who had never seen his little one in human form before, their joy at such a rare blessing not missed by Winters who looked at Ianto in question as her shock started to wear off.

"That is my son Shadow. Shy little one, prefers our other form more."

"Lycanthrope"

"No. Wolfing" Ianto grinned, his teeth elongating as she watched with wonder, his eyes glowing with a golden light "We are …. more."

"Christ" she said softly "Glad you like me then."

"Yes. I think I do"


	53. Chapter 53

53

"Hi, my name is Kitty" a pretty young woman smiled at them "That maniac over there is my partner Freddy. Don't worry, he almost has it installed. Best not help him, he has to learn how to change those puppies out."

Winters glanced over at the young man who was kneeling by what looked like a bank of … batteries? "Are those car batteries?"

"Solar powered" Kitty explained as she nodded then motioned with her arm "But that's not our first conversation to be having now, is it?"

Here we go. Interrogation time.

"Let me show you the most important part of this house. Security." Kitty said calmly, starting to walk from the kitchen and Winters followed her into the living room, taken with the normalcy of it. Just a house. A normal house that even had a bloody TV set. Lot of good that was. Crazy. Lamps … small clump of books and some toys.

"This house has three exits. Come, let me show you" Kitty walked confidently through the house and pointed as he spoke "That's bedroom one, two, three, bathroom, bedroom four … back door. We came in the front, you now know two. If the security grill is in place and you need to get out the code is 1234. Nothing fancy, in a panic it will always be that. Ok?"

"OK" Winters frowned "Er… what security grill?"

"OK, you no doubt noticed the light switches in all the rooms also had a red switch. This is the panic button, accessible from every room in the house as well as the shed outside and we can remotely trigger it from the village. If you are outside, the code will naturally still let you in before rearming." Kitty reached out and pushed the trigger, the house making a huge booming noise as out of nowhere large bars slammed up from the windowsills and gates she had not noticed swing to close over the doors.

"Three. You said three."

"Well done!" Kitty grinned, hoping this woman was as quick as she looked "The third is in case the house is breached. Not just biters out there ... other people are a problem too. If you are overrun or someone is trying to get in, you don't feel safe or don't think we are going to get to you in time to defend … you go to the basement through the trap doors in both the kitchen and the living room. Come on."

Winters followed the girl into the living room and the young man stood, turning towards them "I almost didn't have it connected then darling. You could have warned me!"

"You heard me" she replied "Come on Freddy. Show her the trap door."

It was only as he started to walk to the mantelpiece that it occurred to Winters that the young man was blind. Holy shit. He touched the mantle and said calmly "Twist this candlestick and … there."

The trap door opened.

"That basement is actually a tunnel. It will take you where you need to go … to a shed about three miles south. There are also security measures there but it is far enough that a snarl would not be there as well and you can use the dirt bikes to travel." Kitty explained "I would recommend a go-bag at all times. Even in the village we have one, just for drills but you never know. Never say never, right?"

"Babe. I can hear Uncle Ianto calling you" Freddy said softly and Kitty kissed his cheek before she took off yelling that she was coming.

Freddy turned and Winters could have sworn he looked directly at her "The power grid is not out this far so you have solar power instead. Those batteries will renew with the panels in the roof so I would recommend not having every light on in the house on at once but … if you only have one or two at a time you can run the TV and DVD player for an old movie or something at night."

"What?"

"You know … power."

Winters looked around then saw no lanterns the candlestick holder was empty and there was clearly power as something had to work those bars, right? She snorted softly as she nodded.

"Are you nodding?"

"God, sorry. Yes. Thank you" she laughed at herself "I forgot you are blind."

"Don't worry, we all do, me included. Just remember … we all have worth in this brave new world Ma'am and above all … we are all lucky. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Hold onto that" Freddy walked from the room and she flopped onto the sofa to look at the room with interest.

Then she heard a soft cry and rose, rushing to find her child in the bedroom that was clearly for a child given the toys. God, more than they could ever carry. More than she knew had ever been seen by her son as most toy stores had been cleaned out years ago.

Well … the ones she had visited.

Clearly… these people had more.

Had she finally found a home?


	54. Chapter 54

54

Ethron had slept like the dead, snoring in the lush bed as his mother stalked the house, unable to shake the weird feeling of it all being too good to be true. Now as dawn came she heard the rumble of an approaching vehicle and steeled herself to at least give this a try, if only for her child.

Then a large red headed giant got out of the transporter "SUSANNA!"

She gaped as she stared at him. Then she rubbed her eyes like it might be a mirage as his wife slipped from the passenger seat. She felt a lump in her throat as she barked out "Allie?"

"Oh my god! Jack said it was you, I didn't want to believe it" Kris laughed happily, "Look wife. UNIT bastards are still coming out of the woodwork and ….ah. A boy."

Susanna turned to find Ethron had woken and was peeking around the doorframe. Allie called out "Come on love. Come help me with the baskets of food. It was so late when you got here that we didn't' really have time to stock you up. We have all the essentials here, enough to last a few days while you settle and decide if you want to stay or move on. If you do decide to move on we will give you supplies to take with so … don't' think you have to ration this. We will come every day with more."

"More icy cream?"

Kris roared with mirth "Sorry son. No ice cream here, maybe next time. We do have some custard. Do you like that? Come on … custard and banana. Those were hell to grow, but sooo yummy. You will love bananas. I swear."

"Bananas" Susanne repeated slowly, gaping as a basket moved past with not only fresh fruit and vegetables but … "Is that shampoo?"

"Yep. Honey and sandalwood. Ianto didn't' pick you as a flowery type. Now I see you, I know he's right." Allie laughed "It really is you Susanna girl! Christ on a Harley."

"How long have you been here?"

"Well, that's a tricky one. We started out in one of the other settlements this place controls. Like … a borough I guess. We asked to move to the main village. The capital … right? Ianto and Jack set a lot of this up, they are the brawns and brain behind this … not in that order."

Susanna found herself laughing as she clutched the hands of someone she knew, if only work related. When UNIT and Torchwood had to liaise it was always good to have had Kris there, the few social times she met him out of work hours usually with Allie at the movies or such.

"So. Do I ask?" Allie asked softly.

"He fell in the first year" she replied. Her husband long gone and past mourned for.

Allie looked in the direction of the child.

"Oh. No, I had to … earn some things at a camp and the man was stupid but clean. I didn't mind favours in return for a horse. It had been awhile and he was kind. The baby nine months later was a surprise but by then … I really needed a friend" Susanna sighed "I thought I would never find humanity. The blind man, he spoke of a power grid?"

"Freddy. Yes. The village is hooked into power, we have street lights and everything. No bullshit" Allie laughed, then paused as a soft noise had her turning towards the transporter "Hold on. My baby is crying."

"Baby?" Susanna squeaked following her to find an adorable little redheaded waif in a basket, two deep burgundy coloured dogs sitting by the basket with matching looks of interest.

"Thanks twinnies" Allie said and they both took off, running either side of Susanna as they ran for the long grass. "Hello dumpling. Were Tum and Burn looking out for you, were they? Hmmm?"

"OK. I am confused. Are they named after the children or …"

Allie snorted and pointed, Susanna turning to see two children running naked in the grass as Kris ran for their bag of clothes.

"Look at them, no idea about manners. Growing up wild, lovely isn't it? They walk around the village naked all the time. Only when you are a Big or a Grup do you have to wear pants, ya see? Kids are allowed neekid days."

"Wait. That was them? Like the …ah… Shadow?"

"Oh you have no idea! You think that is cool? Wait until you see Toto in full attack mode. He is soooo powerful. And immune to the Zs. Did you know that? They all are. Immune. They can enter a snarl and cut them down if it is too dangerous to fire on them with our guns." Allie laughed, her husband now rolling around in the grass as the twins proved to also be strong as well as agile.

"Is this real?"

"Best question ever! I asked it myself" Allie laughed pulling Susanna closer "Just remember … this is Never Never Land … anything is possible, if you watch out for the crocodiles."

Susanna finally found herself laughing as well.


	55. Chapter 55

55

"OK everyone, calm down" Rhys boomed calmly "It's now been a week since Winters and her boy came to the Holding House. We are now to decide if we invite her in. Alice love?"

"Thanks sweets" Alice stood and smiled at the assembled pack "As my man said, a week. I know we usually wait a bit longer but as this weekend will be a quarterly birthday party for those born in this period, so maybe it would be nice to invite them in. They are, after all, vouched for."

Loud talking started and Vic stood, bellowing out "OI! WHO HAS THE BLOODY TALKING STICK!"

Martha rose from her chair holding Pip's walking stick above her head and everyone settled down. She looked around and then surprised everyone "I do not know. I am torn between bowing to Ianto and Jack and my personal dislike."

"Dislike?"

"I knew her in the Before Time. And the General she worked under. She was cold, hard and at times ruthless" Martha said calmly "I didn't like her then and I am finding it hard to like her now."

Allie stood, her hand held out for the stick and Martha handed it over "Look. The Before Time is just that. Another time. This is the now."

"She helped hunt the Doctor!" Martha frowned "She…"

"I have the stick" Allie said firmly, not afraid of the woman many were. Her own fiery red hair giving her power "I am not finished."

Martha threw her arms up and Allie continued to speak "In the Before Time I didn't particularly like Jack. I never personally met him but the stories … I felt like he needed a good kick in the gonads."

Giggling and soft laughter.

Ianto stood, motioning and Allie threw the stick with ease, Ianto catching it and twirling it as he considered, then let it hit the floor with a thud. Change of pace.

"I was asked by the children the other day … about the Doctor. Where is he? Is he coming? Will he fix this? What happens to us? Can we stay here?" Ianto looked firmly at the two women who both took their seats as they saw they he was cutting them off. "I have pondered. Long, hard and with some sorrow over the need for such a question. Him coming and reversing or fixing this might bring the Before Time back. Do we want it? Need it? Or is this the time we need to survive? Then? We were dying. Only now do we truly live. I have pondered."

Jack moved Ianto's chair and Ianto took the hint, sitting as his little bump made Jack protective, his own child in his arms as he fussed "what have you decided my Holdfast?"

"I have pondered the possibility that the Doctor is not here. At all. Period."

Jack looked at him with interest "Go on Tiger."

"Well … what if… IF… there are other alternate universes just like this one. Same planets, same stupid apes … only different scenarios. Some without Zs. Some without aliens. Some without water or some with only water… some without the doctor visiting at all. I mean… some without us. No Captain and Tea Boy. The TARDIS does not just go to a time and place but a where. She moves through parallel universes as well. Can you imagine?" Ianto smiled at Jack like it was a private conversation and everyone listened with interest, Martha seeing her comments were completely gone "I mean… imagine a world where it's just mankind … Destroying the planet and one another like animals. Nothing else and no one else to blame for climate control, wars, famine and murder. Just us. Man. Can you imagine? I don't want a world like that. I could not live… well I wouldn't. I would not be me. My baby here in my gut, moving as it listens to our talking … would not exist. I would not know the joy of this… of you. I do not want to think of such a world. The thing is … we have to make the best of what we have. Martha makes a solid argument about Susanna but … that was the Before Time. Another world. Another scenario. Some UNIT are trustworthy, do we not have our own … ex-UNIT… do we look at anyone and think that? Teacher … lawyer… truck river… captain … grease monkey … we are all the same thing now. Pack. We are one. All of you."

Ianto stood and looked out at the sea of faces "We are one. Strong, committed and invincible. Together. Yes you have free will, a choice but at the end of the day … so do they. Thorny as the kids have taken to calling her boy with his aptitude for berry picking … does he get a choice? A chance?"

Martha nodded as she knew he was right. As much as she didn't not like her remembered images of this woman, the child was another factor.

Pip stood, accepting back his stick and he looked over the people with his old eyes in that little face "Taddy speaks wisely, also with heart. I know, the pup makes him more so. I am not like that. You all know me, have known the Before Me and I spoke plain then, as I speak pain now. You'll vote. Nos are Nos and we agreed … we all agree. Or no one agrees. It is not fair to do an open vote where someone not happy is afraid to say so …so… silent ballet. Two buckets with lids with the holes in top… the berry picking ones, placed over there by the berries picked this morning. You all pick a berry and drop in the bucket you agree with. Red bucket no, green bucket yes. No one is going to judge, no one can see you and no one can judge, the retaining brick wall will be high enough for the buckets to be hidden."

"Agreed" Ianto said with mixed feelings as his small child ruled with his stick raised to signal an end of it.

It was time to vote.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Ianto watched those behind the wall counting the berries, unable to go and look for himself as the lids were removed and it ws Vic who called out without looking up "Nothing in the red."

Ianto let to his breath and looked over at the two women with a grateful nod. He knew Martha and therefore Tish were agreeing for him and would make sure Susanna understood. It had been close and she had to pull her weight. Little Thorny was going to be popular though, a new kid to show everything to.

"What are you thinking Taddy?" Pip asked as he leaned on Ianto's knees and Ianto smiled as he pulled the boy into his lap.

"Best I cuddle you before Bump get too big to share my lap" Ianto replied, kissing the little white curls of hair "My handsome man."

"Stop it" Pip said with delight, snuggling in and sighing softly as Ianto held him tightly and started to sing that old Welsh lullaby Nainny always sang. Then her little voice joined in and everyone stood quietly with delight as they listened to her perfectly pitched warble.

"Listen" Jack said to his little bundle "Hear that? Isn't it pretty?"

He moved Jackson so he could see and his little eyes widened as he looked out at everyone, some waving to the tiny sweetling who grinned a gummy smile back. He was so sweet.

"Taddy? Sonny is tired" Pip whispered once he had finished the song "Can we have a squish?"

"Of course darling" Ianto crooned and he rose, slipping Pip to his feet and they walked hand and hand towards the Big House.

"Where are you off to?" Jack called out, making sure everyone could hear.

"Shangri-la. Wants snoozes Dadda" Pip called back "Later we might go for a ride?"

"Yes son" Jack said with glee, the thought of a horse ride with the little fella exciting. Jack loved all his kids but Pip was so interesting with his old man mind. Their conversations were sometimes really out there.

"Thank you" Allie said to Martha and Tish as they walked towards the vehicle pool and the car they had been working on "for giving her a chance. We all have two sides. That we show and that we hide."

"Ianto just has a more defined line" Martha agreed, and then smiled as Andy raced past with Mickey in hot pursuit, yelling about the washing on the line.

"Martha" Jack called out as he walked after them, the baby long gone in the arms of a delighted Francine who knew she could leave the kitchen work for a while to adore her latest grandchild. Martha turned to wait for him.

"Martha girl. Ianto and I have talked it over and would like you to sort out Susanna's security clearance and quarters" Jack said as Martha gaped at him "I know. I know, you are the one who didn't want her here but … since you are the one she has to work hardest to befriend … maybe this is a good first step. Sort out her accommodation, show her about and get to know here. The NOW her. You don't know … you might like her after all."

"Or I might shoot her" Martha argued "Seriously? Why can't Billy do it?"

"Because I am asking you, one of our senior Security Officers." Jack frowned "Is there a problem? You know … OK. Never mind. I will ask someone else, maybe you are not the best one for the job if you can't show a level of friendship I expected from you. I am sorry, I expect too much. Don't' worry."

Jack started to walk away and Martha felt a bit bad about it while she sighed as she wanted to run after Allie when Jack added over his shoulder "I just thought a fellow companion would welcome another one. Rare as we are."

Then he was gone and she was left to stand in silent shock at the bombshell he had lobbed at her like a grenade.

Susanna was a companion?

DAMN IT!

Martha huffed as she walked to the vehicle bay where Allie was welding the roll cage onto a crawler. Tish painting another one already completed.

"Guess what. Apparently Winters is another ex-companion and Jack and Ianto tapped me to welcome her into the bloody village" Martha huffed.

"Really?" Allie rose and looked at her with surprise "and they are not doing it themselves? Wow. That's big Martha. Giving it to you instead. A fellow companion? Isn't that a big deal? Nice. Well done. They must really trust your judgement."

Martha blinked as she stared at Allie and saw that she was right.

This was not a test or some sort of passive aggressive slap.

It was a reward.

Martha was taking the place Nainny had to welcome the new families and fuss on them, show them around like Ianto does and sort out their job like Jack does. She was not being handed a shitty stick.

She was being given a higher place in the pack.

She had to grasp that and move forward with her head high.

She was pack.


	57. Chapter 57

57

"Hello Susanna" Martha said as she watched the woman turn from the front porch garden, rising to greet the surprise visitors.

"Doctor Jones?" Susanna gaped, looking at the handsome woman who looked like she might cleave someone's skull while baking a cake, her dreadlocks pulled back with a red ribbon.

"Just Martha. That Jones part confuses people who don't know it. Ianto is Jones. I am just Martha. We are all … a family now. The Harkness-Jones family I guess." Martha shrugged "That man over there with your boy .., that's Mickey, one of my husbands. Andy is back home with our youngest."

"One of… you have two?" Susanna blinked with surprise, and then saw that this woman would need more than one with her huge aura that could swallow small planets.

"We were the first Pollys, but there is another threesome now. Two women and their poor husband who looks smaller every time I see him" Martha sniffed, then watched the woman she was wary of smile, her face open and honest as she looked over at Mickey and Thorny.

"I know there is a lot I need to learn, to know as time goes on and I do not want to step on toes or ask questions … I do appreciate a familiar face though. Seeing The Captain was a lovely surprise, he and his man are definitely the reason you all survived so far." Susanna answered "Their children … so sweet. But the oldest one …. Hope. A little frightening."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Her teeth are almost as large as Ianto's when in a temper" Martha smiled back, deciding to like her after all.

"We had a vote. To see if you would be welcome inside the Dome. It's where Holdfast is. The Dome covers it, protects it and while inside the Dome, we are Z free" Martha explained "It was unanimous. We all agreed, you are of good stock and we would like to invite you into the pack."

"Into … Holdfast? Really? I mean … it's more, right? This house is amazing but … more. Right?" Susanna tried to hide her excitement but knew this was a major step.

"More. Yes. More than you can imagine … I mean … imagine the TARDIS. You know her, right? Imagine waking inside her, into a room and each room you explore is new, different and you know it will never end. You could open doors for eternity and she would still surprise you. Imagine that level of … more. Holdfast is more. Ianto and Jack have created more than we will ever want, need or deserve." Martha smiled "As a fellow TARDIS traveller, I welcome you to our paradise."

"Well … if this place has a Wardrobe Room I will be right pleased, these clothes are about to rot off me" Susanna joked, then watched as the husband who had been approaching started to laugh, bending over as he pointed at her like she was hilarious.

"Ignore him. He didn't think much of the Wardrobe Room, the Doctor's Tat room wss more his style. Those two were terrible tinkering with thing at the dinner table" Martha rolled her eyes "mind you, he has travelled more and seen an Alternate Universe."

"A what?"

"Pete's World. A world where the Cybermen took over instead of being defeated like they were here" Mickey explained "The TARDIS punched through into the other dimension. That world was like this but … a bit different. Rose and me … well. That was where I knew deep down that she didn't love me like she loved him. I stayed there for my Gran. She had died in this world, there she was alive and alone. I stayed until she finally died and came back. But there are other worlds, other dimensions. I know it. I saw it. For all the madness in this one … I knew as soon as I saw Martha that there was a reason I was jumped to here. Rose and I were never meant to be. This was all leading to this. To here. My queen."

Martha preened happily as she accepted a kiss, then slapped his arse "And now, my faithful man, start loading that transporter love."

"Thorny!" Mickey called out "Come on man. Help me pack your stuff, time to come home with us to the village."

"YES!" the boy punched the air, running with excitement for the house as the man walked behind him, the rifle slung over the man's shoulder swinging.

"Right. Remember how to drive?" Martha asked, "Jack is bringing the ship to scoop up the horses and stuff here, I want you to come via the road so you can memorise the landmarks. If you are going to become part of the Security Team you need to know the roads we patrol. Each person we bring here is either brought in or moved on politely. This could be one of your jobs, as welcoming committee. Unfortunately, as you can see, I am not a 'meet and greet' kinda gal."

"Seriously?" Susanna asked with wide eyes "and you are so warm and fluffy."

Martha roared with mirth as the ship appeared above them, slowing descending as Jack came to help with the move as agreed.

Yeah.

Martha could see why the Doctor would have liked her.


	58. Chapter 58

58

As they neared the cut off point Martha signalled for Susanna to stop, then she pointed "see that old sign for Subway sandwiches? It's a marker. Wherever you find one, look for a letterbox along the road for a Jack Jones. It's a signal for us that there is a safe house in there, a place like where you have been with supplies, weapons and most importantly, communitarians with the base so we know you are there and hurt or trapped."

"Brilliant" Susanna nodded, still in awe as she saw that the scope of this operation was wider reaching than she had first thought.

"Now … we drive until we see the billboard for Harrods. It's the turn. You turn round it and will see a hedge. Drive for the hedge and don't blink." Martha demands, her husband in the jeep behind them tooting as he flew around them and roared off "See? Twat features is already heading that way. Looking for a spanking, that one."

Susanna giggled as she started to drive again, her son in the back seat now kneeling as he looked out the window with wide eyes "Mama? What's that?"

"That's Myfanwy. She's not usually this far from her barn … must be looking for a treat out here. There are some wild sheep about, she likes them even though we do provide for her from her own flock we tend at home. She likes the thrill of the hunt." Martha called back over her shoulder.

"Is she a big birdie?"

"Pterodactyl" Martha replied calmly "A dinosaur. Came though a rift in space and time, Ianto made her a pet. Be careful though, she's not very keen on people. Only him."

"Bullshit" Susana spluttered "A 'Dactyl! Seriously?"

"Yep. She is. Don't scoff, Ianto is very fond of her. Like an overgrown parrot. Mind .. she is also very old and very clever. She might know if you are mocking her too." Martha warned, then the billboard loomed and the disappearing dust cloud helped her know this was where to turn, roaring at the hedge as she gripped the wheel and… poooooff …. Hologram. A fucking … wow!

Martha laughed along with her as she saw the dome ahead over the vast fields that surrounded it. Like a bubble. It was beautiful, the oil slick colours moving in the bright sunlight.

"Wow! Look mama!"

"I know. I am looking. I am darling" she laughed "Wow!"

Horses appeared from nowhere to run alongside the vehicle, their manes flying out and after a few beats Susanna saw that a large white one had a small child on the back riding bareback, clutching the mane that flew around him like a strange cape almost obscuring him, his tiny hand raising to wave before little heels kicked and the horse veered away, the herd following.

"Christ, I almost slammed on the brakes then. Did you see that?" she spluttered.

"He's four now. About the size of a three year old but I assure you, Pip is older than he looks. In many ways. One of Ianto and Jack's Pups. He's not only wise beyond his years, he is as sly as his father. Has Jack's cunning in spades, his lovely Tad's heart and the mind of an old man. Believe you me … watch him. He plays the little child card well but he is far from innocent. The baby girl that he constantly fusses over is his wife."

"Excuse me?"

Susanna had to apply brakes now, turning to gape.

Martha laughed "Pip is Ianto's grandfather reincarnated. Poppy. Poppy … pippity pop. Pip. His wife, Ianto's grandmother who was called Annabelle, Nainny to most of us, is now Nelly, the child of Jack and Ianto's' adopted son and his wife, who came from the same lab as Ianto."

Susanna stared at her hard.

"There is a library, a whole section titled 'The Before." This is a place where we all wrote our own stories. Like a biography as well as adding books of memories of favourite things like movies, candyfloss, the subway … things our children will never know, things we don't want to forget." Martha said softly, reaching out to pat the woman's leg "There is also a series of books on Jack and Ianto. Their stories are vast, several volumes as well as the last few of them together. It explains their lives, their … uniqueness. I suggest once you are situated you make for that. Read. Learn. You are an ex-companion like us. You know the madness of the real world beneath the surface. You will know the words are true."

"Magic in the words" Susanna whispered as she started to drive once more, now energized as the feeling she once had while skipping into a blue box that wanted to hurtle though space returned to her very bones.

Let's go.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Susanna was in shock, she knew she was and that it showed as they drove into a perfectly normal village … pre-zombie world that is. There were kids racing about, dogs running with them. She would have sworn a pig was in the fray of children. A cat lazily flicked a tail as it walked across the road causing them to brake for it, then ahead as darkness started to draw in the street lights came on.

Of course they did.

A voice was calling a child's name to come in and get ready for supper and a small voice answered as a boy ran with a baseball mitt on one hand, the ball in the other and the group he was with waved politely to the mother then all started to scatter slowly.

A man was walking a dog on a leash and a woman was picking flowers from a front yard garden.

As she drove she saw the Doctor's office, the beauty salon and ahead was the Big House, obviously the epicentre of the operation as people were streaming inside like it was a church calling for the evening prayers. The smell wafting from it told her it was better than prayers, it was the answering of them.

Food.

"Come on" Martha slid from the vehicle and grinned "We will eat then I will show you to a few homes for you to choose which one you like. Go on then kiddo, run and catch up. I know you spotted Dean over there."

"That is my child you just gave permission to" Susanna needed to say this, the laughter in the woman's eyes annoying.

"Our child now. That's another thing. If a little one comes over for a cuddle, it's not weird. OK? We are raising them to believe we all love them, they are all out babies and in this place, in this pack … we are one."

"Well … you mere mortals are" Ianto said as he slipped past them in an immaculate suit, calling out to Dean to slow down as he needed to find Frank.

"He's with his Dad" Dean called back "The little kitten got stuck under the sofa and only Frankie can get it out."

"Hopefully not to the detriment of the sofa" Ianto sighed "Damn. Bloody cats are worse than rats for infesting us."

He sat in the chair at the head of the table like it was no big deal to be there, a cat instantly appearing and he lifted it into his lap like he had not just cursed them. She stood looking around the Family Room with awe, the colourful decor and children's artworks were amazing.

"You think this is mind blowing … wait until you see my school" Alice said proudly as she watched "The kids are so good, some have real talent. Bonnie over there has taught some glasswork and the stained glass windows they are creating take your breath away."

"Everything is so… normal" Susanna whispered.

"Nothing is normal here" a little dog said to her calmly "We are not moral at all. That would be a horrible existence.. to be just…normal!"

"Shadow" Mama Fran called out "If you wish to sit at the table…"

"I know Nainny! I will transform in the changing room!" he huffed, loping off towards the kitchens where a wet room waited with some clothing for several ages of Wolfling. He hated being in human form, losing the ability to communicate so easily. He didn't understand why as a little toddler once more, he lost a lot of his ability to speak when Pip did so with such ease.

Pip knew the little one was smarting and went after him, catching him in the room.

"You do not like being conformed to other people's standards do you" Pip said as he entered the room to watch the little one fumble with clothing.

"I do not like dis form"

"No. Funny isn't it. I prefer this form. It only shows that we are different. Individuals. Look a the twins. Twins, as in the same but different. Tum does not like tomatoes, Burn loves them but cannot understand why she eats cucumber sandwiches. Right? We are all ourselves in our own way. Taddy is teaching us to be ourselves. Yes, you must transform to sit at the table but remember … when you did not transform, before you decided to try … you were allowed to eat by the fire." Pip pouted out and the little one turned to him, his face changing as he considered.

"Wealy? I can twy dat?"

"Yes. 'Dow, we can be whatever and whoever we want to be in this world. So do not try to be who they want you to be. Be who you are made to be. Destiny is a huge power that is bestowed on our kind. We are destined to protect. Love, serve… kill. Destroy and punish. We are to be something to love and fear at the same time. Do not ever think you need to please someone else or make yourself smaller for their comfort. You are Wolfling. Be Wolfling. Have you EVER heard Taddy apologise for being Taddy?"

Shadow considered then he grinned a little sharp toothed grin and dropped the clothing, transforming back to his doggy preference with a huge sweeping tail that wagged as he approached his favourite brother, kissing him with his nose.

"Thank you Pippy."

"You are welcome 'Dow. Come on, let's eat. You watch … Taddy will not let anyone say a damned thing. Who knows … maybe one of the new pups will want to try that once they get their transformations under control. Sonny does love to stroke your fur when he is tired."

They walked back to the room, Pip's hand in the fur of his brother as he leaned on him as if for support like an old man.

Ianto was them coming, the bond warning of the conversation and as they came near Ianto rose, a plate of food in his hand and he lifted a second one, heading over to the fireplace where he placed a plate down for his son, another for the other one who transformed in front of everyone as if in defiance. A little white wolfing in dungarees was sooooooo cute.

Jack nodded and started to talk again like nothing wss wrong as everyone took the cue to leave the pups alone.

Pip knew his little brother had a lot to learn about their strengths and place in this world. Seems he was a replica of their Dad to look at but had their Tad's gentle soul. Prone to feeling crushed and disappointed.

They would work on that.


	60. Chapter 60

60

"What are you up to Holdfast?" Jack asked as he walked up to the handsome man currently looking around the abandoned village they were currently in.

The security force had swept the entire centre of town, the pups and their Predis had enjoyed the exercise. Now they had been given the all clear and it was a day of pillaging while they team swept the nearby smaller village that was only across the fells. They had left the morning with the four wheelers and whooping, the Wolfling pack running alongside leaving Pip and Shadow behind to watch cover their Taddy.

Several teams were out and about ripping things from houses and store, this village one they could never have reached once upon a time but having the Vessel made that a mote point. Hell… they could go to another country for a quick pick and run of they wanted to. Not that they wanted to. It was sobering enough to find people or the remains of them in their own country, they had no desire to clean out someone else's basement… if ya get what I mean.

Ianto was showing and not hiding it as he could have. Being a shape-shifter, he could easily project anything he wanted. Ianto was letting the bump show to please Jack who loved watching the little bump moving about with Ianto attached like a transporter. Ianto knew this and allowed Jack his crowing even as his own baby lay against his chest.

"well … I am looking at this building. See those windows? I want it" Ianto replied, pulling Jack from his leering.

"What? The window?"

"No. The building."

"It's a church!" Jack snorted "a wooden church babe!"

"Yes. One huge room for the kids. Imagine it as a crèche, pulling the little shits out from the main school room. They are disrupting things and Hope cannot be in charge of all of them all the time. That's not fair. Time to separate the ages a bit"

"But lover, a whole building? I mean… it's too big for a chopper and too far for a truck. It's too big, too heavy anyway" Jack shrugged and Ianto sighed softly nodding as he let his hand rub the bump.

"Well … was just a thought. Silly anyway, not something we need, just a fancy. Oh well … I guess I can help out more at the school to occupy the littles… I mean Firsts. I am sort of benched after all. Would have been nice to restore… oh well" Ianto made a show of slumping and walking off with his head bowed, telling those he was passing that he was fine thanks, just having a day of silly thoughts.

Owen watched from the sidelines as he dug a splinter out of a child's finger then he followed Ianto around the back of a building where some flower beds called for pinching "Oi. What was that about?"

"Hmmmm?"

"That show of being hard done by?" Owen flicked a thumb back in the direction they came from "What were you saying to Jack?"

"Oh…. Just giving him a task to occupy him for a couple of days to get him off my back. He's becoming a bit cloying and maybe I would get a cuddle with the bub a bit more too" Ianto winked and Owen snorted as he shook his head.

"Oh I see. A 'knew you couldn't do it' scenario that will make him want to do it even more" Owen laughed "Mean. Dirty pool old man!"

"Well it's working" Ianto pointed out and Owen frowned, then raced back around the building to see Jack slowly pacing his way around the building as he measured it out then looked up to glare at the high steeple and bell tower.

"Well?" Bonny asked as she watched him, her face bland as Ali came to stand next to her, the two women folding their arms. Finally Kathy joined them, the three of them watching Jack pace.

"Well … I guess… if we could get the right hooks into the structural posts at each corner … if the roof is properly attached and the skeleton strong enough…" Jack said as he looked up.

"Could the vessel lift it?" Bonny asked.

"Well… it could lift three if there was a way to attack guide ropes" he snorted.

"Well … the smaller bays that are on either side… we simply close the bay doors on one end of the guide ropes with one we have waiting at each corner of the entrance… we will give up four evenly spaced ropes hanging down. We attach to the hooks and lift the entire thing, fly slowly home?" Bonny said, tiring to Ali

"Think so and Kris can make hooks large enough?"

"If the bones are good, she should fly" he agreed.

"We get some Jacks under her, lift her slightly to see if she's firmly attached… cut any piles she is attached to so she swings free to lift… I don't' see why not" Kathy agreed "The main thing will be to gut her first and get all those pews out. Can't have them sliding about."

Jack and his 'harem' started to walk together, all pacing and muttering now as Owen turned to Ianto "look. Like a flock of mad chickens picking at the dirt. You are right… they might be at this for days."

"And we know who their rooster is! And that means we will be here for maybe two or three days… picking this town dry while he plans this" Ianto grinned. "Am I bad for enjoying the time we spend outside the Dome?"

"Nah, sometimes you can go crazy cooped up like inmates. Nah, I like coming out here too. Sad to find the Zs in the houses, people that thought suicide was a way out only to rise again. So many in the early years … just bones and rotting flesh." Owen grimaced, "Mind you ... we are now finding some that have rotted away so much they died again, just a skeleton that was scratching at the door for years before the bran finally rotted away. Gross thought."

"They are the ones they are going to burn when we leave?" Ianto pointed to the far end to the town.

"Yeah, they are filling those houses with the dead we find so when we do leave we will burn them all. Leave nothing but ash to go back to the ground. The only compromise the kids will agree to once they realised not all of them can be buried. Those who sort of grew into their floors …sorry" Owen stopped talking as Ianto swung around and vomited into the flower garden. Those images were too raw, too … real.

"Come on little one, Taddy needs to go sit out of the sun and you need some sleepy time" Owen crooned to the baby he had taken off Jack when the mad stalking had begun and Ianto reached out to accept Sonny with a soft croon of affection.

Yes.

Ianto would find a nice quiet spot to sit and watch Jack waste some time.

Paradise.

.

.

.

sorry for long time between updates but right now the world is a scary enough place with little time for Meretrixvilis and I to connect on oposite sides of the globe


	61. Chapter 61

61

"You've ballooned" Owen said and Ianto looked up at him with surprise.

"Wow, how flattering of you to notice" Ianto said dryly.

"No … you don't have to. I know you can hide it but you are letting it ….ohhhhhh. Jack can feel more virile as his preggers mate walks around telling everyone how proud he is of his great provider. Sorry, forgot you do that. He doesn't have to do that for you ya see."

"I don't mind. It helps him feel special, part of things. Now the bond is complete it is not such a big deal though" Ianto smiled "He will get me that church though."

"We are lucky this place has a good scrap metal yard so the girls can make those brackets and hooks needed to lift the damned thing, not to mention taking the two hydraulic lifts to lift it off its piles" Kris joined in as he reached to for a handful of berries the children had picked lovingly for Ianto and his bump.

"And as for you… big manly Viking man … why is it that your wife is doing hard yakka with that barnacle on your chest still drinking her dry while you sit here eating berries?" Owen asked.

"Because she is better with those finicky things. I like the big projects" Kris answered. "And bub is only almost one! She can breastfeed for years yet mate. YEARS! Let her do her thing, I will wait for something big."

"Big… it's a fucking church!"

"Technically it's a wedding chapel" Kris said with a bland expression that warned Ianto that he was getting tired of Owen. Don't blame him, Owen is keeping to Ianto like a bad smell and Kris doesn't get that either.

"I do not cook the same as a human" Ianto said gently to the large redheaded man who was currently tugging his beard like he would like to tug Owen's throat out. "Owen is staying close because my pups come when they want, no preset time here. It differs according to how Wolfling they throw.. time of year… me… I don't know. Time is only a concept to someone who will have forever to decide what to make of it all. Owen is close in case I drop all the way."

"Really?" Kris said with surprise "Like… any time?"

"Yes, could be tomorrow, a week… a month. When he decides to come out" Ianto smiled "I am ready any time. The others in the next village might be miffed at me if I don't wait for them though."

"I bet"

.

.

.

.

"Moving left" Hope said calmly as she watched Solomon turn a corner, disappearing from her sight for a moment. Well … her physical sight. The Predi sitting calmly on the other side of the alleyway was looking at him and with the weird bond between them she could see him moving along, though sort of… in weird colours like… red was green and blue was yellowish but once you get past that it's a good set of extra eyes.

Kitty is following them calmly as Forest came up the rear. Well … Burn is technically in the rear but wraiths don't always count. They were searching for Zs, or signs of life if there was such a thing and they were thrumming with excitement as they knew there was the possibility of either.

"Entering Sector 9" Forrest said into his coms, the double click response telling him he was heard and was to now go silent. He moved forward as Solomon crouched by a doorway letting him enter, Kitty the other side waiting for him to sweep with her and with trained precision they crept up through the stairwell into the house.

There was no sound, just a soft intake of air as Kitty felt hands seize her and she did not have time to cry out a warning as the others stepped into the room and found Kitty on the ground being held down by someone stronger as she struggled with anger.

Tum released her by removing those huge paws and she stepped back with eyes dancing with mirth then growled in that deep gravelly voice of a Wolfing "Gotcha."

"Not fucking funny Burn!" Kitty snarled as she got to her feet, ignoring the outstretched hands of both young men.

"I am Burn!" Burn said from the doorway "Can't you tell that is my sister?"

"Are we so much alike?" Tum asked, then started to giggle as she transformed to human form, ALL the boys watching now as Kitty started to get angry and she was about to seriously slap a prick down when Tum's fur started to change and instead of disappearing into her skin it …well… became black clothing of a Security Officer.

"You did it" Hope said with delight, her smile filing the room "Sissy… you did it. You got it!"

"Yes. Taddy helped me to see that the reason I kept failing to master it was that I was thinking too far ahead, I had to slow down and go step by step." She nodded "Burn can too but he likes to be naked."

"Why not… how we came out" he shrugged "Right?"

"Exhibitionist" Hope laughed, "Just like Daddy."

"Listen" Tum whispered softly "Tadda is singing, the little one must be tired."

They closed their eyes and revelled in the lullaby tht had all slept to once upon a time then Hope opened her eyes and said confidently "Come on. Heard scuttling upstairs. Friend? Foe? Rat?"

"This time… Solomon goes first" Kitty said with a glare as she knew the twins like him at least.

Craft bastards.

Too clever.


	62. Chapter 62

62

It was time.

All the work and effort, measuring and cock-wars … not to mention the feminine touch that scared the men out of the way when the real work need to get done … and they were ready to try this.

Ianto was on board with Jack, knowing Jack needed to see him and know he was safe to even attempt this madness. With a grin he watched Jack using the bond to his best advantage. Soon Jack would realise why this exercise was such a good idea. Of course, Ianto was not going to point it out, best it be Jack's epiphany. Right?

The pups all agreed.

"Two degrees east" Jack muttered as he worked the controls. Hope was standing at the bow, directly in front of the vessel on the ground, looking up at him as he used her eyes to check the strops were weight bearing.

The Twins took the starboard side, Pip and Dean were Port side, Rosie stood calmly at the stern watching the arse of the vessel as it slowly turned and tilted to adjust the weight.

"OK .. I am going to lift … slowly" Jack said as he took the vessel up in slow increments, checking the weight and the ballasts of the vessel. Ianto settled back and closed his eyes, letting the bond show him the vessel from every angle, pleased to find Jack right there looking through the many eyes of their children.

Yes.

He is learning.

"That one" Jack said to himself, tilting the vessel slightly until he was satisfied that the weight of the building was evenly distributed, each child's eyes showing him the tightly strained stops, ready to lift.

"OK … here we go."

On the ground people were yelling, running and all basically being chiefs with few and far between Indians … if ya get the drift. The pups were all standing stock ignoring the idiots still as their parentals used them like cameras, watching the building as it lifted a mere inch off the ground then stalled, the sound of tearing.

"Fuck .. what was that?" Owen asked dropping to his belly to look underneath.

Jack lifted the building to three feet now and Kris pointed "Plumbing. Looks like we missed a couple of pipes. No harm no foul. Going to re-plumb it anyway right?"

"Yeah" Owen got to his feet and slapped his clothing clean as he grinned, looking up at the massive vessel filing the sky above them. "Epic."

The building rose more, then with an agility borne of years of training and natural gift… Jack simply turned the building and started to fly it along the main street past everyone.

"Well … I don't know about anyone else but … I'm supposed to be on that ship right? How do we get back?" Owen suddenly said and everyone stopped to stare at him. They then turned to watch the building lower to hover a foot above the ground, the Twins first to leap into the open doors.

"Really? Um… I hadn't thought about that. We do need a ride home" Kris said with surprise like it was something funny.

Owen face palmed as people started to clamber into the building with whoops of glee. "If he drops us…"

"He would drop all his babies bar the one Ianto has in his arms and the coming one in his belly? I doubt Jack would be that careless!" Kris clapped Owen's shoulder and motioned for him to follow "Come on little man, I will give you a boost up."

"Boost… Oi!" Owen roared as he ran after his friend who was playfully making motions with his hands like Owen wss a small child trying to mount a horse.

In the Church the kids were helping people to the walls. Hope was explaining "We have to watch where we are going for Daddy. You lot need to sit still, motion sickness if you are not sitting down with a wall against your back. Come on .. let's all settle."

The pups moved to the windows and resumed their places they had occupied on the ground, Jack now flying with calm delight as he raised the building again, testing the strops as he started to pick up speed, Hope leaning around the door fame with her father's abandon to look up at the vessel above her.

Jack grinned.

When he ws confident the strops were holding firmly, there was no danger of slippage he lifted the building to twenty feet and moved to impulse speed, those inside the building whopping as they got the ride of their lives, like some crazy attraction fun ride they clutched one another and shrieked with glee as they moved though the sky with ease.

It took half an hour to get home and in that time there had been laughter, excitement and even some singing as Kris showed how deep his handsome voice could go, Kathy a surprise with her gentle voice joining in.

Touchdown was easier, again hovering while the pups leapt out to form a circle around the site, the villagers watching with awe as Jack expertly placed it on its new foundations within an inch.

As Jack leaned back and let out a sigh of relief it hit him what had just happened.

Hive mind.

A team.

He glanced at his mate and nodded his thanks for the lesson in how to be efficient in a combat situation.

Damn … that was fun.

Ianto was just hungry.


	63. Chapter 63

63

"Fish"

Ianto looked up from the book he was reading to find Susanna standing over him with her hands on her hips "Hmmm?"

"Fish. The kids say there is a fishing hole?"

Ianto closed the book and glanced over at said children, then smiled "Pip? Care to take Susanna to the Fishing Hole?"

"Cool" the little man said, tuning to walk away.

She looked at Ianto and Ianto made a noise "He's going to get his kiddie sized rod and things, will meet you back here. Sorry … he was always a bit inarticulate when it came to instructions. Drove me mad as a kid, you get used to second guessing his half conversations and sudden changes. Go to the Vehicle Pool, Rhys can show you where we keep the fishing gear."

"Will he know where I am?"

"Oh yes … agreed he should have said. Go … he will meet you there."

Susanna was confused by the statement as she turned and ran for the vehicle bay, excited now as Ianto had confirmed that there was fish. God, she craved fish. Good for you… fish.

"Rhys. Ianto said you know where fishing gear is?" she asked with glee.

"Yeah … how much do you want?" Rhys asked as he led her through a doorway to another garage area and she stopped walking, her mouth falling open as she started at the Fan boat sitting there. Rhys noticed.

"That's Martha's. You will need to ask her … the inflatable over there is just spare though" he pointed to an emergency lifeboat was still in its packaging. She considered but her eyes drifted back to that fan boat. God … glorious.

"Where is Martha?"

"Over in the next bay, she's working on an ATV for….." Rhys let his voice fall as Susanna took off, running to the next room

"Martha Jones! Can I pinch your boat? Wanna go fishing!"

Martha looked up and it was Andy who rose to answer her from the other side of the vehicle "Sure. I'll come along for the ride."

"Really?"

"I like fishing. Martha is more of a hunter/killer and Mickey there is a gatherer. I have the patience for fishing that they don't. Always worked for us in the road. The amount of times they were whinging on the river bank that they were hungry and I was balls deep in the water spear fishing while trying got shut them up from scaring the fish."

Susanna grinned "Cool. Come on."

"Whatcha doing?"

Susanna turned to find a child watching them … one she was not sure about an she glanced at Mickey to see him looking around as well "Where's your mama?"

"Homework for the next school classes"

"Ah… right. Baking. OK, Melly, go ask mama or daddy though" he said and the little girl ran into the area they were just leaving, then Susanna remembered. This is Rhys and Alice's little girl Melinda.

"So much life" she said softly.

"Scary right?" Andy agreed "Now… in this side room we have tackle. No bait… ah … well .., we will need to take Shadow."

"He never leaves his Tad's side, not with him so close" Martha sighed.

"He will for fish. You wait and see .. he swims like one. He will catch our bait for us if we ask him right" Andy tapped the side of his nose as he walked and soon they found the little boy where they knew he would be, with Ianto where they had left him.

"Ready?" Pip barked, making them jump as he appeared in some plastic dungarees and a floppy hat "Well? Coming?"

Shadow rose from his sleeping place and walked towards them, turning to his father.

"Go on love… it's not today. Bubba is sleeping. Go … I know you want to" Ianto said while turning a page without looking up from the words.

Soon they were roaring along in the fan boat that moved just as well on land as it was going to on the river, Susanna laughing as Andy dipped and wove around trees expertly, clearly the trail a well worn one. Shadow and Pip running either side to explode now and then from the long grass like dolphins might from water around a ship in the ocean.

Susanna felt so… alive.

They got to the river and Pip leapt onto the boat, landing near Susanna and she looked around for Shadow in time to see him leap a well … straight into the water like a huge monster, barely making a splash as he dove deep, coming up with a fish already in his mouth.

"See?" Andy yelled "He can get the little buggers so easily. Then he will sun himself when we get to the deep part while we fish for the big ones."

"But… he could get those too" she stated.

"But he knows what sportsmanship is about!" Andy laughed "Shadow is all about being fair. No … if we don't catch anything within an hour he will take pity and snag a couple to get out morale up. Mostly he likes to sleep on the sun, dry off. We only ever catch two or three for a day off. It doesn't work well with the huge amount of mouths to feed, we mostly do it for leisure."

"Yes but… you can catch more, then you cure it and have winter food" she aid with a frown "You guys do know how to do that right?"

Andy stared at her and she sighed.

"Right?"

Andy shrugged and she sighed again "You guys do not cure fish for winter?"

"Nope" Andy settled back and watched her face palm then start to prepare the tackle as Shadow spat another small trout onto the boat for bait.

"Two or three for a day's work" she muttered to herself as she created her working rig "Armatures!"

Pip glanced at his brother and smiled softly.

Susanna had found something to do.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Kathy's son Manny was standing in the security room listening to the morning briefing, nodding as he adjusted his vest. At 24 he was like a bodybuilder. Stephen liked him. He was of good stock and had fitted into their detail with minimum fuss. His mother had taught him well, he was strong, capable and quick to assess a situation.

"So … booze?" he asked absently as he read the board with Drunk and Disorderly on it to explain a person asleep in the cells.

"Yes… looks like someone either has a still somewhere or they traded for it from Outpost. Either way... it's contraband. Alcohol is regulated here, like most things. A fool is barely tolerated ... drunk one less so" Billy agreed as he entered the room and the place seemed to shift slightly. "We think they are hiding it in one of the barns at the edge of the Dome."

Kathy's son Manny was still new to things here. The arrival from Outpost had been slightly nerve wracking, his mate heavily pregnant and his baby brother not liking the long travelling by cart had started to grizzle towards the end of it. Now .. barely a month later he felt like he belonged. Seeing his mother treated as an equal straight away had dispelled his fears that they might be treated as outcasts.

"There is something else" Billy said as he pushed off from the table where he had scooped up his firearm's spare clip "We are of the Before. Some out with us today are of the After. It's a slight thing but never the less … a thing. We remember the Before. Planes, buses, TV … a world of people. We remember our childhoods and know it will not be like that for these Afters that know only the world of now, the world of biters and danger. I don't know how you were tested at other camps but here… here we embrace those memories of the Before. Some of the teenagers will ask you things about your childhood. They are genuinely curious. We have a library full of books recovered as well as written here. Tad is an avid writer and a lot of his memories are highly thought of. Also ... we are encouraged to write as well. Those things we remember … ice cream on the beach while riding a poor donkey… life before it all went to shit … they are important to write down, to remember. The only way those we lost stay alive with us."

"Mum said something about that, she writes. Did since it all started, a leather-bound book she said came from the Welshman." Manny smiled "I… I remember a lot of those early days and the thing I remember the most is meeting her. My own family running, her sort of scooping us up. It's weird but now all these years later it's like she was always my mum … even though she wasn't."

"Blood can bond a family it's true but it's not what makes one. That takes love. I was scooped up as well. Jack and Ianto are not my natural parents … they are my saviours. I remember my parents, vaguely. Like … dreams. A little sister … I remember that. I used to miss them, cry for them but … from the start I knew it would be OK. They had my back. Now … I have yours and you have mine. Your mom looks fierce" Billy grinned "She was Heddlu?"

"Yeah. She was always fierce, had to be I guess. A woman of colour in a high profile job like that … she had to fight for it." Manny said as he walked with Billy, Stephen falling in to step on the other side. "So .. I see a lot of things from Before here that do not exist anywhere else. Power… vehicles… Like .. those helicopters.. they fly?"

"Yeah. Ah … you know … one of the things from Before I really missed was silly … gaming. I loved XBOX and PS2 .. missed that. Aunty Tosh set up a Games House." Billy glanced at Stephen who nodded his agreement "But it's more like a … man cave. Have you seen Stronghold yet?"

"I've heard about it but no. Something about it being under the Big House?" Manny glanced at them then stopped walking "You know … this place is a fucking trip. What is it?"

"More. I will remind Dad you've not seen yet. With Susanna and her little boy arriving we really need to get you all situated into winter accommodation anyway … Summer is almost over" Billy started to walk again "Who knows. You might prefer it there fulltime like some do."

"A cellar. Some live in the cellar?"

Stephen started to giggle as Billy grinned at him with glee "Oh bud. You have NO idea. This is not a cellar with monsters and spooky corners full of junk. Oh no. I will talk to Dad and Tad. With you lot arriving from Outpost we forgot to do that … so intent on settling you into the life here and jobs … Winter is coming. We have to prepare."

"How can you tell? The seasons don't do anything right" Manny asked.

"Because Tad dug up some bulbs yesterday. He only starts doing tht in Autumn. Tad knows things, is in-tune to the earth in a way we can't be" Billy explained "It's part of the magic. If Tad is starting to prepare… we all should."

"He's preggers."

"I know. Pupper will be born before the winter and there will be time to harvest and prepare. I think … about three months?" Stephen said to his friend "Three months then to the first snows?"

"By the way Tad was gathering those bulbs … yeah."

"You are so certain of his movements."

"You will get used to that too" Billy assured him "Now … those twin siblings of yours. I see they have been discovered by our twins. Not many twins around here."

"It's little Dougie I worry about" Manny admitted "CP is cruel and … it was a hard birth. I was scared I would loose them both. Mum is so special to us … for him to come out like that … it was a cruel blow."

"I know … but that's life. We don't' get to choose, the Gods have already" Billy smiled "Don't' worry. He's safe and loved here. Rosie has taken a shine to him … she will make sure he has friends."

Manny nodded, following his new friends out to scan the edge of the Dome.

He has friends too.

Purpose.


	65. Chapter 65

65

"Fish need to be kept cool or they will rot. A hot smokehouse creates sour fish. Steel siding absorbs and conducts heat, making the smokehouse very hot in the sun. Much better are plywood, lumber, spruce-bark slabs, or spruce-bark sides. Spruce bark is wonderful. It is cool, and allows a gentle flow of air through the knot holes and other cracks. It is not very durable and definitely not bear proof. Skill is required to remove the bark from the tree in usable pieces." Susanna was explaining as she pulled more fish onto the bot. "This makes number twelve!"

"Pip?" Owen called out "Can you make a smoker?"

"Can out of one of the old phone boxes!" he yelled back "Remove the glass and place wood instead … would be nice and big like a cupboard … place shelving to lay out the fish and some racks for hanging … sure. Some smoked bacon would be nice too."

"Fish cannot become drier than their surroundings. Damp ground makes damp fish. Most smokehouses are on top of a bank so they can catch a gentle breeze as it blows up and down the river. If the smokehouse is by a creek in a narrow valley, the fish will be damp because of the closeness to the creek. The drier the ground, the better the fish will be." She stood to face him "Behind the Big House where the old wood shed was … that's on a good solid mound"

"The secret is to keep flies out while providing as much dry, cool air as possible. Making good dry fish is the result of knowing the fish, the weather, and the environment surrounding the smokehouse." Pip said happily "exposing as much surface area to the air. Imagine two wet towels. One is rolled up and hung on the clothes line. The other one is spread wide and hung on the same line. Which one will dry faster? The one that is spread out will dry faster because it has greater surface area exposed to the breeze. The same is true for fish. The more surface area we can expose, the faster it dries. The traditional way is to cut the flesh away from the backbone and ribs, and score the fish many times to create folds of flesh that hang exposed to the smoke and breeze."

"In Southeast Alaska, the weather is so damp, fish is cut thin and often put on wire mesh racks and smoked strongly with considerable heat. It is more of a kippering process than drying." Susanna said as she looked at the little man now standing with the stance of an Elder "A well ventilated cache is the best place to store dry fish. They need to be off the damp ground and under a good roof. Dry fish can mould if they become the slightest bit damp. Mouldy fish doesn't taste good at all. "

Pip agreed" Eating fish needs to be stored in a very dry place. Nowadays people vacuum seal eating fish and store it in the freezer with a little vegetable oil. This is by far the best way if you have a freezer. We used to bind dog fish in bundles of forty. We drove four stakes in the ground, stacked fish between the stakes, alternating head and tail. We used a big lever to crush the fish together, and tied them with rawhide. Damp rawhide works best because it shrinks and tightens when it dries. God, those were the days. Had me a dog team in my twenties and thirties up in Alaska … long before I settled into being a vet on my hobby farm."

"Really?" Owen was intrigued, not thinking of Pip but anything about the old man he knew and loved once, and the little boy he adores now. To think there were teenage years, youthful exploring … a whole life… it boggles the mind.

"Oh yeah. We can dry some on those flat slate rocks by the Cave entrance to the north. So hot there the lizards sun themselves" Pip turned to talk directly to Susanna "Perfect for preserving meat strips. Thought of it before but a lot of work and unfortunately I do have such a small body, get tired so easily."

"Well … good thing I am here now" she grinned back "And here I was feeling sorry for myself with my boy sucked into the school group, time on my hands I am not used to. Here you are … a playmate waiting for me."

"Careful … Mates are a strange concept here" Owen laughed "Maybe … wingman is better? Endeavouring to have fun?"

"Like Harry potter's map or whatever" Pip laughed "Yeah. We are up to no good … we are up to fun!"

Susanna laughed as she looked out over the water, more fish to be caught and more fun to be had.

Missing her boy a little less and she would see him after school after all.


	66. Chapter 66

66

"Right then … are we ready?" Jack asked turning to look at the small group of people with him. Kathy, her man Dwight. Her son Manny and his partner, her baby on her hip as she looked over at him and smiled. Susanna and her son stood there as well, clearly excited as they were about to see the wonders hidden below.

"Come on" Ianto called from the doorway of the Big House, "Don't' keep me waiting. I need to check on the bloody kids."

"Don't 'mind him … he is excited to show you another part" Jack said softly as they walked across the road and Susanna glanced at him.

"Part? Wait… there's more?"

"Shhhhh, Susie Q. There is always more. That's something you will learn in time … Ianto and I have so many secrets, so any things to show and reveal that we have to do it in small increments or your head might explode" Jack said with obvious glee "But don't worry. We have you completely safe… OK?"

"OK. There once was a race of lizard people from another planet that lived here called… what. Why the face?" Ianto stopped talking to watch Manny pull a face then turn to his mother for guidance here.

"slitherians?" Kathy asked.

"Close… Silurians. They are underground dwellers that have special tech that cuts though the base rock to form caverns and little underground systems like moles. We are about to show you the system beneath this village that makes winter bearable" Ianto smiled softly.

"Are you kidding? We almost freeze to death each time. They are getting longer, not to mention more harsh. We spent our last winter in a library, surrounded by a huge floor to ceiling fortress of books that we slowly burnt to stay alive. Believe me ... all of us in one small space does not make for happy campers. We ran out of food and had to go out to hunt … lost a few people … it was horrible." Dwight said with a sigh.

"A cave system for me and mine with this last long one" Susanna sympathized "We went in as far as we could and used some boulders and mud to seal the entrance down to just a small hole we could crawl in and out of. Wasn't too bad … but yeah. Too long and harsh. Felt like animals in hibernation mode."

Jack grinned as Ianto stepped to one side, letting him pass to crow with his arms flung wide about their underground Liar and as Ianto turned to bring up the rear Manny glanced over at him "Mama tells me not to turn my back on you."

Ianto snorted softly "Words to live by young man. I am not one to ever overlook or underestimate. True."

Manny grinned, turning back to walk into the system to the first branch, heading into the Family Room.

Everyone gapes.

.

.

..

"So … is this for real?" Susanna asked for the umpteenth time as she sat on the edge of a bed looking around.

"Well … you need space down here. Your own little living room, space for your boy. His own room … it means you are safe down here with us but also have your own area. I know you might want to eat alone at times, Thorny will have homework and need a table … look. Really? It' about trying to have some normality. Not all want it, some are just have caves with bedding but … a sofa, chairs … table… rug … it feels homey right?" Ianto asked "We all eat together if we want, or can ask for a plate from the kitchens and retreat to some silent reflection. No one judges … down here … time is just a concept. We are warm, happy … some live down here all year around. Work topside during the day."

"So .. this is it? This is … wow. OK." She said softly.

"No … this is not it. There is more… for another day" Ianto winked as he rose from the chair to leave and she laughed softly as she shook her head at him. An enigma wrapped in intrigue oozing charisma and a little speck of danger.

How did she get here?

.

.

.

.

Kathy stood with Dwight looking around the living quarters assigned to them as Jack grinned at her happily "See? Rooms for everyone and the next door caverns are for Manny and his family. If you need more, we can open the other side … four more rooms there. It's endless. Ianto and me think it is actually growing on its own. Like … accommodating newcomers. Sentient. Body heat creates responses or something. We are not entirely sure how it works, but just… does."

"So … it's just like a … camp. Like … we have our own spaces, jobs and a communal area for socializing…" Kathy was trying to get her head around the concept.

"We have a farming area … animals and plants … we have a vehicle pool where we work on the vehicles needed for the spring return … yeah. Power… purpose. Like a normal village just underground. We even have it timed to dim the lights at night to stimulate the topside … the Dome is always there but this is … safe. Warm too ... in winter it's almost tropical after a day topside."

"And … no lizard people?"

Jack laughed as he clapped Dwight on the back "No. Just us weirdoes"

Dwight nodded as he glanced over at Kathy who asked "A library? Someone said there is a library down here?"

.

.

.

.

Kathy stood at the bookcase looking at the large area that had leather bound notebooks carefully placed in here, the titles along the spines telling her they were of the 'Before' memories of the Grups so the 'Littles' might one day know the world as it once was. She looked over to the next shelf and saw a familiars colour, pulling the notebooks from her bag as she stepped over and ran her finger along the spines that had names on them.

Families.

Lives.

Journeys.

Kathy smiled as she slid her own journals into the right spot, next to Kev's. Adding her own journey to the pot. This was something she had done since the first day of the Biters. Something she had done diligently as she found another journal waiting for her at different intervals. Reminded of something she needed to do, she swung and walked through the library to where Ianto stood with Jack discussing something, slapping her hands to his face and pulling him in. She kissed Ianto lustily and then flung her arms around him, holding him tightly as she whispered "Thank you. Thank you for that day… for your words … magic on those words of encouragement long the way … and for the breadcrumbs that led me here. Thank you Mister Jones."

"It's Harkness-Jones" Jack said with amusement as his husband was manhandled "And you are lucky I don't mind sharing."

Ianto just held her tightly and whispered into her ear "you're welcome Duckie."

.

.

.

So ends this section. The next is a prequel. This is going to be Kathy's story of how she got here ... explaining the books, the kiss of thanks and the sacrifices she and Dwight had to overcome in order to find the Lair and the life within.

Thanks for reading so far.


End file.
